Niech zapłoną lasy i knieje
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Feliks z Taurysem i Nikolaiem organizują tygodniowy obóz integracyjny dla Unii Europejskiej. Muszą poradzić sobie z brakiem funduszy, rozrywkami dla zaproszonych gości, wyżywieniem i zakwaterowaniem, irytującym RusPrusem oraz z tym, by Puszcza Białowieska nie zamieniła się w Pogorzelisko Białowieskie... NyoBelarus, LietPol, absurd.
1. A miało być tak pięknie

Fik z Hetalii, publikowany priorytetowo na moim dA, ale stwierdziłam, że wrzucę i tutaj :)

* * *

Gdy Feliks usłyszał od pękającego z dumy członka rządu o najnowszym pomyśle Unii Europejskiej na obóz integracyjny dla personifikacji krajów członkowskich, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że się przesłyszał.

– Moment – uniósł dłoń, by przerwać trajkoczącemu politykowi i spojrzeć na z góry na błyszczącą łysinę, co prawda mimowolnie, bo przewyższał posła o głowę. – Proszę pana – zaczął spokojnie, chociaż zaczynał czuć irytację. Politycy jak zawsze uważali, że powinni decydować o życiu personifikacji; z kim mają się spotykać, gdzie spać (i z kim), gdzie nie spać (i z kim), gdzie wyjść na elegancki obiad, żeby robić dobry PR, kogo publicznie unikać... – My się znamy. Od paru dobrych setek lat, jak nie tysiącleci. Totalnie uważam, że nie potrzebujemy integracji.

– Ale to doskonała okazja na zacieśnianie stosunków! – Wykrzyknął polityk.

Feliks ugryzł się w język, by nie opowiedzieć ze szczegółami, jak potrafi zacieśniać stosunki z Litwą, bo jego rozmówca nie należał do zbytnio tolerancyjnych.

– I spokojnie, panie Łukasiewiczu! Nie będzie pan jedynym gospodarzem...

– Zaraz, jak gospodarzem...? – Zaczął Feliks.

– ... bo zaszczyt goszczenia personifikacji przypadł nie tylko nam, ale i naszym wschodnim sąsiadom...

Feliks szybko przeanalizował wschodnie granice. Litwa, Białoruś, Ukraina, na kogo wypadnie, na tego bęc... A nie, czekaj, Unia.

– O, z Licią to mogę gospodarzyć.

– Nie, proszę pana, nie o Litwę chodzi, ale o Białoruś. – polityk pokręcił głową.

– Co? – Feliks zmarszczył brwi. – Nie czaję, przecież pan od początku mówi o Unii, to skąd Białoruś? Przecież nie są w Unii i nieprędko będą.

– No cóż... – Polityk westchnął i potarł zmieszany łysinę. – To nie do końca tak. Unia mówi tylko o tym, żeby pan był gospodarzem... Po prostu w partii wpadliśmy na pomysł, że zrobi pan obóz integracyjny w Puszczy Białowieskiej i tak nieoficjalnie zaprosi pan pana Arlovsky'ego do współpracy... Wie pan, dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, on się zbliży po cichu do UE, a my będziemy mieć okazję do porozmawiania po cichu o naszych jabłkach i w ogóle. My zysk i on zysk. To co, panie Łukasiewiczu, możemy na pana liczyć?

Feliks westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że i tak nie może odmówić i tylko wyciągnął papierosa z kieszeni.

– Ma pan ognia?

Zapalając papierosa, Feliks miał nadzieję, że ta cała banda psychopatów nie puści jego ulubionej puszczy z dymem. I nie do końca miał na myśli UE.

* * *

Feliks zapukał trzy razy w drzwi białego domku na przedmieściach Mińska. Czekał dłuższą chwilę, aż odpowie mu rozdrażniony głos ("Wejść!") i dopiero wszedł do środka.

– Siema, sąsiad.

Nikolai siedział na fotelu w sfatygowanym szlafroku, boso, trzymając w rękach kieliszek do whisky, w którym zamiast zachodniego trunku pływał kwas chlebowy. Patrzył na szkło tak, jakby chciał je zabić, co samo w sobie nie było niczym szczególnym.

Feliks uniósł brew. Jego wschodni kuzyni mieli coś takiego w sobie...

– Kawy, herbaty, wódki czy bimbru?

– A masz spirytus? – Podchwycił Feliks. – Bo ten pomysł jest tak debilny, że nie nadaje się na planowanie na trzeźwo.

Gdy dziesięć minut później zajęli się starosłowiańską rodzinną rozrywką, mianowicie rozrabianiem spirytusu, zaczęli dyskutować jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

– A jak oni nam tę puszczę puszczą z dymem? – Zapytał poważnie Nikolai, odmierzając cukier. Kosmyk włosów opadał mu na twarz. – Wiesz, mam takiego znajomego...

– Tak, znam kolesia. Masz cytryny?

– W lodówce... Nie, tę zostaw, ta spleśniała, weź te z drugiej półki. Słuchaj, ja tam mogę zorganizować jakiś nocleg po taniości...

– A co z tymi jabłkami? – Feliks przyjrzał się dokładnie cytrynom i uznał, że się nadają. Zaczął wyciskać z nich sok do szklanki.

– Naklei się białoruskie nalepki, ja nie widzę problemu. Iwan też nie zobaczy.

– Nie zobaczy? – upewnił się Feliks, sprawdzając jakość spirytusu.

– Nie zobaczy, bo się nachlał metanolu i nie widzi. Nie przejmuj się, to czwarty raz w tym stuleciu, przejdzie mu.

– Czy ja się przejmuję? – Feliks wzruszył ramionami i zaczął w pamięci przeliczać proporcje spirytusu do wódki. – A w ogóle to zapraszamy całą Unię czy część?

– A co twoi mówili? – Nikolai zabrał od kuzyna sok z cytryn i wlał go do dużego słoja. – Bo moi oficjalnie nic nie wiedzą. Oficjalnie to w ogóle cię tu nie ma.

– Czekaj, zadzwonię – Feliks westchnął, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. Wybrał numer prezydenta i czekał na sygnał, ciesząc się, że wykupił darmowe minuty. Miał wrażenie, że mu się przydadzą. – Dobry. Mam pytanko jedno, przyjedzie całość hałastry czy tylko paru? Aaa... Dobra, dobra. Co się stało? Aaa... Andrzeju, nie denerwuj się... Zaraz wyklepiemy... Albo wyciągniemy z mojego wozu i damy tobie. Dobra, trzymaj się. Papatki.

Feliks rozłączył się, upewnił się, że się rozłączył i puścił siarczystą wiązankę skierowaną do własnego rządu.

– Znowu się porozbijali?

– A co, uraziłem cię przekleństwami?

– Staaary, ja wyklinam moich dwa razy dziennie – Nikolai machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Tylko tyle mi zostało... I co powiedział?

– Że całą – Feliks usiadł ciężko na krześle, patrząc jak Białoruś wsypuje cukier do słoja. – Niko, my się tam pozabijamy.

– Spokojnie – odparł Nikolai z błyskiem w oku. – Tych, co najbardziej będą rozrabiać, ulokuje się na polanie z żubrami. Tylko transmisję online się wyłączy, żeby skandalu międzynarodowego nie było.

Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Hiszpania lubi korridę, może mu się spodobać... Tylko broni mu nie damy. Niech se radzi sam...

– Albo wrzucić tam do kompletu jeszcze Prusaka i Francję... – Rozmarzył się Nikolai, wlewając spirytus do słoja.

– Ooo tak... Dobra, koniec – Feliks wlał jeszcze wodę i zamknął słoik. – Niech się przegryza. Potrzebujemy... – Wyciągnął telefon i włączył Wikipedię, szukając hasła "państwa członkowskie Unii Europejskiej". – Dwadzieścia dziewięć miejsc do spania, licząc ciebie... A nie, czekaj, Niemców i Włochów trzeba podwójnie liczyć... A Arthura to nie wiem już czy zapraszać... Kurwa, ile tych miejsc będzie, bo się pogubiłem?

– Ja się tym zajmę – Nikolai wziął słoik w ręce i ruszył do piwnicy. – Będzie akurat na obóz... – Mruknął, schodząc w dół. Położył słoik na zakurzonym stole w piwnicy i upewnił się, że ich przyszła cytrynówka jest bezpieczna. Feliks, który udał się tam za nim, udał, że nie widzi arsenału broni białej wiszącego na ścianach. – Dasz radę załatwić jakieś żarcie?

– Jasne – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz tylko trzeba coś zorganizować, żeby się nie nudzili. Góra chce tygodniowy obóz, więc musimy tej bandzie wypełnić ten czas.

– Hm – Nikolai przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył w przestrzeń, a potem zgarnął z półki z przetworami wiśniową nalewkę i wrócił na parter. Wszedł do saloniku, który świetność miał już dawno za sobą, rozłożył się na skrzypiącej sprężynami kanapie a'la późny Gierek i otworzył laptopa. Chwilę męczył się z wyskakującymi bluescreenami i w końcu triumfalnie włączył Google.

– Używasz VPN?

– Oczywiście – mruknął Nikolai, stukając w klawiaturę. – Ten sukinsyn... dobra, nieważne. O, jest. "Co robić na łonie natury – dwadzieścia pomysłów".

Feliks walnął się obok na kanapę, otwierając zębami butelkę nalewki i patrzył jak Białoruś przeklikuje się przez kolejne zdjęcia w galerii.

– O, agroturystyka to dobra myśl – stwierdził, widząc jak na nienaturalnie skontrastowanym zdjęciu urocza blondwłosa dziewoja z miasta z uśmiechem na twarzy doi wyjątkowo fotogeniczną krowę na tle zielonych łąk i idealnie niebieskiego nieba. – Ale w Puszczy to mogą co najwyżej żubry doić, Niko.

– A to? – Nikolai pokazał kolejne zdjęcie. – Warsztaty zbierania miodu? Fajne, jak któryś nam podpadnie, to wystarczy tylko rozdrażnić pszczoły... – Dodał z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku i rozmarzoną miną. – Oni tego na Zachodzie nie mają!

– Pszczół?

– Obcowania z naturą – westchnął Nikolai. – Ciągle w tych wielkich miastach siedzą, pokażmy im trochę swojskości. Może się zainteresują, może zainwestują... – Spojrzał smętnie na ścianę, na której zacieki były aż nazbyt widoczne.

– Musimy znaleźć coś, co zainteresuje ich na tyle, by żaden nie zechciał robić awantury – Feliks przejął myszkę i zaczął szukać czegoś innego. – Dobrze, że twojego brata nie zapraszamy... Znaczy... Sorki.

– Chłopie – Nikolai spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Wszyscy się ucieszą, że go nie będzie, a ja będę cieszyć się najbardziej...

– Mmmm... – Feliks serfował po necie z koniuszkiem języka między zębami. – Z tego co wiem, góry w ogóle nie będzie, więc chociaż tyle.

– Faaaajnie – ożywił się Nikolai.

Feliks zerknął na niego kątem oka i westchnął w duchu. Wiedział, na kogo jest ten arsenał w piwnicy i wiedział też, jak bardzo Nikolaia ciągnie do swobody. Rzadko miał okazję wybyć gdzieś bez urzędników wiszących mu nad głową.

– Źle wyglądasz – rzucił Feliks w przestrzeń, nie mając pewności, czy nie ma tu na przykład podsłuchu. – Chyba się rozchorujesz od tego planowania.

– Masz rację – Nikolai podchwycił w lot. – Znając życie, to choróbsko dopadnie mnie tuż po obozie, jak emocje zejdą... Pewnie ze dwa trzy dni nie będę mógł opuścić łóżka. Mam nadzieję, że zostawią mnie w spokoju, żebym mógł wydobrzeć, bo inaczej pozarażam pół Izby Reprezentantów...

Feliks uśmiechnął się w duchu triumfalnie, mając plany na zajebistą imprezę w słowiańskim gronie. Pociągnął łyk z butelki i podał nalewkę gospodarzowi.

– A co powiesz na to? – Spytał, wskazując na ekran.

– Muzeum? Chcesz tę bandę wziąć do Muzeum Przyrodniczo–Leśnego? – Nikolai pokręcił głową. – Felia, żadnych pomieszczeń z cennymi przedmiotami. Zgodzę się na wszystko, byle to było na otwartym terenie.

– Ja panimaju – Feliks westchnął. – Ale co? Grill zajmie nam dwa góra trzy godziny, spacer z godzinkę, drugą żubry, a my mamy tydzień. Przecież nie stać nas na jakiś pięciogwiazdkowy hotel z basenem, żeby się siedem dni wylegiwali.

Nikolai wziął laptopa i wstukał adres.

– Tu jest dobry nocleg blisko granicy. Ćwierćgwiazdkowy, wystarczy.

Feliks rzucił okiem na stronę www rodem z lat dziewięćdziesiątych i obejrzał galerię.

– Starczy. Nie gościmy w końcu nikogo ważnego, nie?

Wymienili uśmiechy.


	2. A miało być po taniości

– Niko – Feliks czytał umowę spisaną po rosyjsku i na widok jednego podpunktu aż zdębiał. – Czyś ty ocipiał? Po co im Wi–Fi?

– A co mają robić wieczorami? Puszczą sobie Netflixa albo Youtube'a i będzie spokój.

– Chłopie, a widziałeś, ile za to trzeba dopłacić?

– Jak to dopłacić? – Nikolai prawie wyrwał Feliksowi umowę z rąk. – Koleś mówił, że wliczone w cenę!

– Wi-Fi tak – mruknął Feliks przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale za to, by właściciel podłączył router do gniazdka to już trzeba zabulić. Podpunkt dwudziesty trzeci.

– Co? – Nikolai zaczął szukać wspomnianego podpunktu. – Przecież mówił, że podciąga internet od ciebie i dzieli się nim dla dobra ogółu – Białoruś ciężko westchnął i wpatrzył się w dokument.

– Ode mnie?

– No, ma kabel, co idzie pod granicą przez Puszczę, od polskiego dostawcy. Jedna końcówka kabla wchodzi w gniazdko telefoniczne w twoim kraju, a druga do routera w moim. Trzeba sobie radzić.

– Ale 15 złotych od osoby na dzień? Przecież nie starczy nam kasy na wyżywienie!

– Puszcza ich wyżywi!

– Stary – Feliks spojrzał na kuzyna spode łba. – My byśmy sobie poradzili. Jagody, grzyby, zające. Ale oni? Myśl logicznie. Bezglutenowego pieczywa w Puszczy nie znajdą.

– To co niby według ciebie mają jeść? – Nikolai zmarszczył brwi i odłożył umowę na bok.

– Tradycyjne danie kuchni polskiej. Kebab.

* * *

– Podoba mi się – oznajmił Feliks, rozglądając się po pokoju w hostelu, czy też bardziej noclegowni dla bezdomnych, bo tak pewnie zachodnie kraje po zakwaterowaniu ten przybytek określą.

Ściany były szare i troszkę tylko odrapane, zacieki widoczne były tylko w dobrym świetle, a takiego nie było, bo u sufitu kołysała się samotna jarzeniówka, łóżka przypominające więzienne prycze skrzypiały nawet jeśli się ich nie dotykało, a estetycznych wrażeń zapewniała ciemnozielona panorama Puszczy Białowieskiej za oknem. Kontrast między wnętrzem, a tym co na zewnątrz aż raził.

– Tradycyjna słowiańska bida z nyndzą – skomentował Nikolai. – Ale tanie.

– Machnąłbym tu kolor na ścianach, bo mam trochę farby w zapasie, ale nie wiem czy właściciel się zgodzi na róż.

– Powiedział, że nawet jak wysadzimy budynek w powietrze, to będzie zadowolony, bo ma dość prowadzenia tego miejsca, więc nie sądzę, by robił problemy z malowaniem.

– Ekstra, to lecę po farbę, zadzwonię po Litwę, żeby trochę pomógł... Co tak piszczy? – Feliks nadstawił uszu, szukając telefonu po kieszeniach.

– Jak to, co piszczy? Bida piszczy.

– A, racja. Cześć, Licia – Feliks wybrał numer i zaczął nawijać, by namówić Litwę na współpracę póki ten jest nie do końca przytomny. Była druga w nocy. – Potrzebuję cię do malowania. Nie, dzisiaj nie malujemy Łazienek, tylko, ee... hostel. Tak, tym razem nie będę się obijał. Nooo, kochany, wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz. Kup trzy pędzle – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko, słuchając mamrotania w słuchawce. – No, ja ciebie też, totalnie. Pa.

Nikolai patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią.

– Wy znów razem?

– Nie słyszałeś?

– Ploteczki przychodzą tu z opóźnieniem – Białoruś wzruszył ramionami. – Więc, powinszować. Chociaż tobie się powodzi.

Feliks spoważniał.

– Kiedyś będzie lepiej – powiedział cicho, patrząc w oczy kuzyna. Nikolai odwrócił głowę i podszedł do jednego z łóżek.

– Nigdy nie rozumiałem naszego istnienia – Nikolai wyciągnął się na łóżku i splótł dłonie za głową. – Niby nieśmiertelni, niby wiecznie młodzi, a nie mamy żadnej władzy nad niczym. Kierują nami ludzie, który starzeją się i umierają.

Feliks milczał. Słowa o tym, że w całej wolności, którą posiadali, brakło im prawa do buntu przeciw swoim władcom, nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło.

– A ludzie się dziwią, że jesteśmy nienormalni – rzucił zamiast tego, przyjmując swoją maskę uśmiechu.

Nikolai również się uśmiechnął, własną maską pokazując, że doskonale wie, czego Feliks nie dopowiedział.

– No nie? Szkoda, że nie widzieli filmików z ostatniej imprezy.

* * *

– Eee... cz–cześć.

No tak, skomentował Feliks w myślach. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że w towarzystwie Białorusi Litwa jakoś nigdy nie bywał komunikatywny. No, chyba że wypił odpowiednio dużo. Wtedy działy się ciekawe rzeczy.

– Siema – Feliks otoczył przyjaciela ramieniem, dodając mu otuchy wyszczerzeniem zębów. – Nie pomagasz – dodał bezgłośnie do Białorusi, który patrzył na Litwę ponuro-przerażającym spojrzeniem. – Kupiłeś pędzle? – Znów zwrócił się do Taurysa, który kiwnął głową z rezygnacją.

Miał podkrążone oczy, a jego mina mówiła, że nie wróży temu przedsięwzięciu dobrze. Podał foliową reklamówkę Feliksowi, a ten niecierpliwie zerknął do środka.

– O super... Zaraz – Feliks wyciągnął trzy pędzle z foliówki i zapatrzył się na paragon, który wydobył razem z nimi. – ILE?!

– Przypominam, że wprowadzili mi euro. Wszystko poszło w górę.

– Super – Feliks westchnął. Podał paragon Białorusi, a ten ledwo na niego zerknął, by zaraz potem zblednąć. – To teraz nasz budżet jest jeszcze mniejszy. Trzeba będzie zdecydować, który z nich nie będzie jadł przez tydzień.

Białoruś wzniósł oczy ku niebu i wyszedł z pokoju.

– A on gdzie?

– Po wódkę – odparł Feliks spokojnie. – Chyba nie myślisz, że my organizujemy tę farsę na trzeźwo.

– Serio macie taki mały budżet? – Litwa z zakłopotaniem przeczesał włosy. – Sorry za te pędzle...

– Nie no spoko, mogłem pomyśleć wcześniej.

Taurysowi przebiegło przez myśl, że gdyby Feliks rzeczywiście myślał przed wykonaniem jakiegoś ruchu, mapa Europy mogłaby wyglądać nieco inaczej.

– Kasę mam jeszcze, chciałem tylko, wiesz, no... – Feliks powiódł wzrokiem po ścianach. – Żeby mu przykro nie było, że wiesz, że mi poszło całkiem całkiem i kasy trochę mam, a on ... rozumiesz. Żeby było tak fifty fifty.

Litwa rozumiał. Pomyślał przy tym, że to całkiem miłe ze strony Feliksa, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni.

– To teraz będzie trzydzieści trzy procent.

* * *

Dwa dni później hostel zmienił się nie do poznania. Właściciel, wąsaty niski mężczyzna z brzuszkiem i wiecznie czerwonym nosem stał dłuższą chwilę przed wejściem z rozdziawianymi ustami, a potem nieśmiało spytał ich, czy są aniołami, bo on to nigdy nie miał pieniędzy na doprowadzenie przybytku do jakiegoś przyzwoitego stanu.

Cała trójka przyjęła podziękowania ze zmieszaniem, a Nikolai nawet zobowiązał się szepnąć to i owo w Mińsku o nieznanym, bardzo przyjemnym pensjonaciku – wspólnie uznali, że to ładniejsza nazwa – tuż przy Puszczy, gdzie nawet najbogatszy oligarcha znajdzie chwilę odpoczynku na łonie natury.

– Chyba zapomnieliśmy, jak to jest pomagać zwykłym ludziom – stwierdził cicho Taurys, gdy pan Roman odszedł szczęśliwy.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie i zadumane spojrzenia słowiańskich kuzynów. W końcu Feliks potrząsnął głową i przerwał ciszę głośno i radośnie.

– No, to do roboty! Niko, jak wyglądają sprawy z zaproszeniami?

– Trzeba walnąć twój podpis.

– To walnij i wysyłaj. Licia, zadzwonisz do pani Jadzi, czy pamięta o spotkaniu? Musimy ustalić menu, jak zbierze się całe kółko różańcowe.

– Zadzwonię – Taurys zaczął szukać po kieszeniach telefonu. Okazało się, że kilka miłych starszych kobiet zgodziło się gotować dla integrujących się personifikacji, za niewielką cenę oferując doskonałą, tradycyjną kuchnię. – A co ty będziesz robił?

– Opierd... Znaczy, koordynował zespołem – Feliks odwrócił się i spojrzał na pensjonat. Bladoróżowe ściany fasady współgrały ze świeżo położonymi ciemnymi dachówkami, a białe drewniane balustrady tarasu na tle równo przyciętego szpaleru krzewów dodawały miejscu swojskiego uroku.

Zakwaterowanie – jest!, Powiedział w myślach, odhaczając pierwszą pozycję z mentalnej listy. Wyżywienie – jest!

– Rozrywki?

Uśmiech Nikolaia sprawił, że Litwa profilaktycznie cofnął się dwa kroki.

– Są, Felia, są.


	3. A miało go tu nie być

– co ON tu robi?

Zduszony szept Feliksa dobiegł Nikolaia dokładnie w momencie, w którym Białoruś został znienacka chwycony za ramiona i wciągnięty we wnękę na korytarzu pensjonatu.

– Co ty robi... kto?

– ON – Feliks pośpiesznie nakreślił w powietrzu sylwetkę postawnego mężczyzny. – No, Wania! I to za wcześnie o godzinę! A myślałem, że kręci z Gilbertem po ostatniej imprezie i tylko z nim spędza czas! Dlaczego on tu jest? Przecież nie był zaproszony! I przecież miał nie widzieć po tym metanolu, jak to możliwe, że tak szybko mu przeszło? Co z moimi jabłkami?!

Nikolai wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem.

Feliks westchnął.

– Dobra, idę z nim pogadać. Jak rozmowa będzie trwała dłużej niż trzy minuty, dzwoń do mnie i udawaj ZUS, KRUS albo innego dręczyciela. Gdzie w ogóle jest Licia?

– Nie wiem – tym razem głos Nikolaia brzmiał jeszcze niewinniej, co automatycznie skierowało podejrzenia w jego stronę. – No dobra – burknął, wywracając oczami. – Miałem obgadać z nim jeszcze raz plan, nie? No to tak się trząsł i jąkał, że w końcu nie wytrzymałem i trochę go postraszyłem. Zwiał.

Feliks ponownie westchnął.

– Uroczy jak zawsze.

– Mówisz o mnie czy o nim?

– Domyśl się. Gdzie zwiał?

– Chyba do pani Jadzi – Nikolai ledwo zauważalnie się wzdrygnął.

Polska uśmiechnął się z odrobiną złośliwości. Ta korpulentna dojrzała kobieta definitywnie polubiła personifikację Białorusi – ciągle powtarzała mu, że jest słodki i powinien więcej jeść – a Nikolai był tą sytuacją przerażony.

– Niko, ja cię grzecznie proszę... Bądź miły dla ludności przez ten tydzień, to nie powiem pani Jadzi, gdzie jest twój pokój. I gdzie jest zapasowy klucz.

– Jak możesz tak sąsiada własnego szantażować? – Nikolai pokręcił głową, udając zranionego. – A ja ci tyle wódki za darmo dałem... Dobra, postaram się. Też mam interes w tej szopce. Ale powiedz kochasiowi, że mnie wkurza te jego dygotanie. Jak się ogarnie, to i dla Litwy będę miły.

Feliks patrzył na kuzyna w zamyśleniu, a potem się uśmiechnął.

– Spoko.

– Tak w ogóle – Nikolai oparł się o ścianę. – Nie przeszkadza ci to, Felia? Że on we mnie...?

Feliks spojrzał w stronę pokoju, który tymczasowo należał do niego i Litwy. Trzymając wzrok uparcie na nieruchomej, lśniącej od nowości klamce, pokręcił głową.

– Jesteśmy personifikacjami – stwierdził lekko, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. – To, co dotyczy ludzi, rzadko znajduje u nas zastosowanie. A teraz idę do twojego braciszka.

Nikolai stał tam jeszcze długą chwilę. Polska ma rację, pomyślał. Byli nieśmiertelni, żyli między budowaniem sojuszy a zdradami, dziesięciolecia umykały im niczym mrugnięcia okiem. Ten, kto stulecie temu był wrogiem, dziś był przyjacielem i traktowali to jak naturalną kolei rzeczy. Ich serca były pełne sprzeczności i chaosu, na przemian rozpalały się nienawiścią i miłością, by szybko zmienić front. Ludzkie definicje uczuć tylko pobieżnie określały to, co się działo między nimi.

Tak usilnie próbujemy być ludźmi, że zapominamy, że nie jesteśmy nimi, stwierdził gorzko w myślach.

* * *

– Wania, nie żeby coś, ale co ty tu robisz, totalnie niezaproszony?

– Niezaproszony? – Iwan, szukając po kieszeniach płaszcza papierosów, uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem. – Przecież wysłałeś mi zaproszenie... O tu je mam – wraz z paczką Jin Ling i zapalniczką wyciągnął z kieszeni lekko zmięty kawałek papieru. – Miło z twojej strony, że podpisałeś się cyrylicą, Polsza...

– Pokaż to – Feliks wyciągnął rękę, a Rosja z ociąganiem oddał mu zaproszenie. Polska obejrzał kartkę pocztową, stwierdzając w duchu, że powierzenie podrobienia podpisu Nikolaiowi było niezbyt dobrym pomysłem. Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że Niko ma problem z pisaniem łacinką? – Patrz tutaj, wysłałem to do Finlandii.

– Oj, rzeczywiście – Iwan zrobił zakłopotaną minę, patrząc na adres odbiorcy. – Ale wyciągnąłem to rano ze skrzynki. Widziałem ten napis "Finlandia", ale pomyślałem, że prosisz o to, żebym przyniósł – Rosja sięgnął za pazuchę.

Na widok litrowej butelki wódki Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Doooobra... Możesz zostać.

* * *

Ludwig popatrzył krytycznie na zgromadzoną przed pensjonatem Unię Europejską, która przed chwilą wygramoliła się z busów i teraz przeciągała się, szukała swoich walizek albo już zaczynała skakać sobie do gardeł. Niemcy patrzył przez chwilę, jak Gilbert rozpromieniony idzie ku Iwanowi, po czym spojrzał na oficjalnego gospodarza.

– Polen – zaczął cicho. – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz.

Polska ugryzł się w język, mając na jego końcu coś w stylu "I have no idea what I'm doing". Stwierdzając, że musi mniej siedzieć w angielskich memach o psach w dziwnych sytuacjach, uśmiechnął się szeroko do sąsiada, kumpla od piwa i odwiecznego wroga w jednym.

– Nie bój żaby, Niemcu.

– Polsza! – Tubalny głos Iwana zabrzmiał ponad głową Gilberta uwięzionego w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Rosja jakoś nie zauważył, że Prusy zaczyna powoli się dusić i próbuje wyartykułować prośbę o pomoc. Polska również udał, że nie widzi spazmatycznie poruszających się rąk. – Który to nasz pokój?

– Trzynastka! – Odkrzyknął Feliks, kątem oka widząc, że Ludwig waha się między ruszeniem na pomoc bratu a zainteresowaniem się piwnym ogródkiem i grillami z boku pensjonatu.

Zapowiadał się bardzo ciekawy tydzień.

* * *

– A jakby tak do siostry zadzwonił? Został nam jeszcze jeden pokój. Skoro i tak już się impreza poszerzyła poza Unię...

– Tak, wolny pokój. Czternastka.

– I co w związku z tym?

– Noooo, niech pomyślę – Feliks, siedząc okrakiem na kartonach z produktami spożywczymi, oparł głowę o dłoń. – No nie wiem... W trzynastce mieszka Iwan. Coś ci świta?

– Aaa no tak – Nikolai nieco przygasł. – To faktycznie nie byłby dobry pomysł… Szkoda by było tak ładnie odnowionego budynku... Ale ma umowę stowarzyszeniową z UE.

– No ma – Feliks westchnął. – I gdybyś nie wysłał zaproszenia nie tam, gdzie trzeba, to i Ukrainę można byłoby tu przemycić. Ale skoro już Iwan tu jest, to nie chcę ryzykować. Może jakby było mniej osób, to tak, ale w tym wypadku impreza integracyjna UE zamieniłaby się w zjazd Organizacji Narodów Zaniepokojonych, a za to góra urwałaby mi głowę.

– Kurwa kurwie łba nie urwie... – Wymamrotał Nikolai.

– Dzięki stary – Feliks spojrzał na Białoruś spode łba. – Zawsze masz dla mnie dobre słowo...

Siedzieli przez chwilę na zapleczu, słuchając kółka różańcowego, które w kuchni przy smutnym zawodzeniu pieśni religijnych lepiło pierogi. W braku umiejętności wokalnych przodowała dziarsko pani Jadzia.

– Ale za miesiąc jest spotkanie V4, to może ją przemycę.

* * *

Feliks wyjrzał przez okno. Uśmiechnął się widząc, jak Grecja śpi w jednym z hamaków i niespodziewanie poczuł przypływ sympatii do Heraklesa. On jeden miał wszystko daleko gdzieś i najwidoczniej zamierzał nie sprawiać żadnych problemom gospodarzom.

Nie to co Prusy. Polska przeklął Gilberta we wszystkich znanych sobie językach i ciężko westchnął. Odkąd kilka tygodni temu odbyła się pamiętna impreza na Słowacji, Gilbert i Iwan byli nierozłączni. Połowa Europy już wyrzuciła ich ze znajomych na Facebooku za nieustanny spam serduszkami. Polska nie dawał im więcej niż kolejne dwa tygodnie, najbardziej zaś obawiał się, że ta nagła miłość zrujnuje mu imprezę integracyjną. Jak na razie chyba połamali łóżko, a byli tu dopiero pół dnia...

– Temu to dobrze, co?

– Gdzieś się podziewał? – Feliks odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc Taurysa. – Nie widzisz, co tu się wyprawia?! Sodoma i Gomora! Dramat! Epika! Liryka!

Litwa otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale po namyśle zrezygnował. Zamiast tego potarł dłonią oczy, a Feliks natychmiast przeszedł w tryb zaniepokojony.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Taurys uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wciąż działało.

– Jestem trochę zmęczony – odparł. – Słuchaj. Odpalamy pierwszą atrakcję?

– Czekaj, która godzina? – Feliks wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Zerknął na zegar i zaklął. – Jasna cholera na spółę z rzeżączką... Już dwudziesta? Dobra, wołaj Nikolaia i zgarnijcie ludzi z pokoi. Do trzynastki... pukaj. Głośno. Bardzo.

Taurys przełknął ślinę, mając nadzieję, że tym pokojem zajmie się akurat Białoruś. Nie miał ochotę wchodzić w drogę zakochanemu Iwanowi.

– A ty?

– Ja się muszę napić. Tego RusPrusa nie da się ogarnąć na trzeźwo.


	4. A miało być miło

Nikolai spojrzał ponuro na pokój numer jeden. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, mieszkał tu Arthur, którego po dłuższej dyskusji jednak zaprosili. Nikolai średnio widział w tym sens, skoro ów gość zadeklarował wyjście z UE (i to nawet nie wyjście po angielsku), ale Feliks stwierdził, że przyda się ktoś, to ostudzi seksualne zapędy Francji. Nikolai uważał, że Francisa mogłoby się wysłać do kuchni, do pani Jadzi, ale przegrał w decydującej rozgrywce w kamień, papier, nożyce.

– Oh my god! What a beautiful sunset! Awesome!

Nikolai westchnął i zebrał się w sobie, słysząc trzask otwieranego w pokoju okna. Zerknął na lusterko wiszące na korytarzu obitym nową boazerią i zmusił się do szerokiego uśmiechu. Tak jak podejrzewał, wyszło przerażająco, więc z rezygnacją przerzucił się na konwulsyjnie zaciśnięte szczęki, które można było nazwać uśmiechem tylko przy dużej dozie umowności. Zapukał.

– Tak? – Anglia, jak zwykle w nieodłącznym krawacie, otworzył drzwi i patrzył na Białoruś pytająco.

Na widok tego eleganckiego stroju Nikolai nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć w sposób dość sadystyczny, wyobrażając sobie jego stan po siedmiu dniach w tym miejscu. Arthur, zbity z tropu, zawahał się z ręką na klamce. Nikolai zmusił się do zapanowania nad sobą.

– Nadszedł czas na pierwszą atrakcję – wydusił, przeklinając w myślach Polskę. On nie potrafił być miły! Ale lepsze to, niż tłuste ręce pani Jadzi. – Zapraszam... eeee... na salo... do salonu na parterze za piętnaście minut.

To samo powtórzył z kolejnymi czterema pokojami, czyli z Francją, Włochami w liczbie mnogiej, Hiszpanią, Niemcami i Węgrami. Nikolai, śmiertelnie zmęczony tymi interakcjami społecznymi zatrzymał się przy pokoju siódmym, zajmowanym przez Feliksa i Taurysa.

– Masz wódkę? – Spytał, otwierając drzwi bez pukania.

Taurys, który szukał właśnie w komodzie bluzy na wieczór, wystraszony prawie zszedł na zawał.

– T–t... Ech. – Litwa ciężko westchnął i zebrał się w sobie, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Feliksem. – Tak, jasne. W barku jest, nalej sobie.

Taurys, zadowolony, że udało mu się zapanować nad sobą, patrzył jak Białoruś nalewa sobie kieliszek czystej. Po wychyleniu kolejnych siedmiu Nikolai ciężko westchnął i oparł się rękami o parapet.

– Litwa – zaczął cicho, gdy wódka zaczęła działać i pieczenie w gardle zamieniło się w wewnętrzny ogień, który od setek lat dawał słowiańskim personifikacjom siłę do życia. – Damy radę to ogarnąć?

– Musimy – słysząc niepewny ton Białorusi, Litwa postanowił wziąć się w garść. – Wszystko mamy rozplanowane, nic nie może pójść źle.

Nikolai posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

– Czy ty aby nie zapomniałeś, że organizujemy to na spółę z Feliksem? Nie byłbym taki pewny.

– No tak – Taurys lekko przygasł. – Ale on ma dobre intencje.

– Jasne, że ma. Ale mojemu kochanemu kuzynowi często przytrafiają się niemiłe rzeczy, nawet jeśli ma dobre intencje. A zresztą, czym ja się przejmuję? – Białoruś nagle się uśmiechnął, a Taurys powstrzymał dumnie odruch ucieczki. – To wasza Unia.

– Ale twoja i Feliksa puszcza.

– Kurwa... – Nikolai przetarł dłonią twarz. – Dobra. Do roboty. Zaprosiłeś ludzi z piętra?

– Tak, prawie... Czy... – Litwa wskazał na sufit. – Zapukasz do trzynastki?

– Nie trzeba. Wania z Prusakiem pukają od pół dnia. Się pukają.

* * *

Feliks powiódł wzrokiem po salonie, licząc w myślach członków Unii Europejskiej. Personifikacje siedziały na kanapach, fotelach i krzesłach zgodnie z aktualnymi sympatiami politycznymi i seksualnymi, na przykład Iwan z Gilbertem zajęli jedną kanapę w całości (nikt nie chciał usiąść obok), Niemcy siedział sztywno na krześle, od czasu do czasu zerkając na brata, a Węgierka chichotała z Czeszką, wskazując na Hiszpanię, który ponownie cierpiał na zespół niespokojnych rąk i próbował obmacywać Romano.

Grecja spał, Austria patrzył tęsknie na fortepian, który Feliks przytargał do pensjonatu dla lepszego klimatu, Estonia wrzucał zdjęcia na Instagrama, Francja rzucał znaczące spojrzenia zirytowanemu Arthurowi, a Holandia...

– Holandia, nie pal tu tego świństwa – syknął Feliks.

Holandia schował woreczek z marihuaną i udając, że wcale nie został przyłapany i siedzi grzecznie na kanapie, zajął się cichą rozmową z Belgią, która przycupnęła na oparciu.

Łotwa jakby nieco odżył, odkąd zainteresowania Rosji skupiły się na Prusaku. Rumunia czytał ukradkiem "Draculę", a siedzący obok Bułgaria uparcie go ignorował. Feliks przypomniał sobie, że jakiś czas temu się pokłócili.

Polska zerknął za siebie, na drzwi, przez które właśnie wsunęli się Taurys i Nikolai. Uniósł brew, widząc, że Litwa nie zachowuje się tak jak zwykle w obecności Białorusi.

Będą z niego ludzie, pomyślał.

– Eee... Cześć, totalnie, wszystkim! – Wystąpił do przodu. – Mój walnięty rząd... Znaczy, moi kochani politycy wpadli na zajebisty pomysł! Chciałem więc was oficjalnie powitać na pierwszym... i prawdopodobnie ostatnim – wymamrotał pod nosem, by znowu podnieść głos. – Obozie integracyjnym, imprezie czy jak to tam sobie nazwiecie! Jesteśmy przy Puszczy Białowieskiej, takim zafelistym kompleksie leśnym wpisanym do UNESCO, więc z ogniem ostrożnie...! Przez cały następny tydzień ja, Litwa i nasz gospodarz honorowy, Białoruś, będziemy was gościć i zapewniać wam niezapomnianą rozrywkę...!

Gdy umilkł, zapadła głucha cisza. Personifikacje spojrzały na siebie niepewnie, gdy zza okien dobiegł ich śpiew świerszczy. Feliks westchnął.

– Nikolaiu Arlovsky... Odpalaj atrakcję pierwszą.

* * *

– Nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem – Niemcy patrzył na planszę, rozłożone karty i dwie kostki. – Jesteś Mistrzem Gry, więc masz władzę absolutną?

– Oczywiście – odparł Feliks.

Pół Unii zgromadziło się na tarasie wokół niskiego stolika z rozłożoną planszą, dziesiątkami dziwnych kart i kartek i czterema podręcznikami.

– Powtórz, jak się nazywa ta gra?

– Żyj i nie daj rzyci żubrom.

– Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem – zauważył Estonia.

– Bo ją stworzyłem. Gotowi? Wszystkie postacie stworzone?

Kraje popatrzyły po kartach postaci i pokiwały głowami.

– Czemu mam zmniejszoną pojemność plecaka, a on może nosić przedmioty bez ograniczeń? – Zapytał Bułgaria, patrząc na kartę Rumunii.

– Bo Vladimir wybrał wampira–maga. Ty wybrałeś elfa–kalekę, więc masz minus pięćdziesiąt do siły.

Ludwig sięgnął po podręcznik i odszukał atrybuty rasowe.

– Skoro wybrałem człowieka–wojownika–troglodytę, to mam inteligencję na poziomie zero?

– Ale za to masz plus sto do siły i plus siedem do atrakcyjności fizycznej.

– To dobrze, czy źle? Bo mam plus czterdzieści jako elf–kusiciel – Francja pomachał swoją kartką.

– Zaraz... – Feliks odebrał Ludwigowi książkę i pokazał wszystkim inną tabelkę. – Im większy stopień atrakcyjności fizycznej, tym większa szansa na atak żubra–ludojada. Przypominam, że nieprzetrwanie ataku kończy grę, a gracz automatycznie staje się duchem, który może w każdej turze obniżać morale innych graczy. Dobra, jakieś pytania? Nie? To zaczynamy. Rumun, rzucaj kośćmi.

– Trzynaście – mruknął Vladimir po rzucie.

– A teraz rzucaj kostką specjalną.

Zgodnie z nakazem Rumunia sięgnął po kostkę w kształcie matrioszki i rzucił nią na osobną planszę, gdzie zatrzymała się na polu dwadzieścia siedem.

– 13 razy 27 – Feliks zerknął do książki, na podpunkt 351. – Oddalasz się od obozowiska – zaczął ponurym głosem, wczuwając się w rolę Mistrza Gry. – Gna cię potrzeba odcedzenia kartofli. Nagle słyszysz straszliwy krzyk w głębi Puszczy. Co robisz?

Oczy Vladimira zabłysły, a on sam uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając kły.

– Biegnę w tamtą stronę.

– Ludwig?

Niemcy wyrzucił osiem razy sześć.

– Niespodziewanie czujesz, jakbyś właśnie wrócił z zakrapianej imprezy u Słowian. Odczuwasz straszliwą senność, jesteś jednak na skraju lasu i położenie się na ziemi nie będzie zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Co robisz?

– Walczę z sennością – odparł bez namysłu Niemcy.

Gdy kilka minut później każdy z graczy wykonał swój ruch, Feliks sięgnął po kości i z niepokojącym uśmiechem rozpoczął drugą turę.

– Vlad, krzycząca postać okazuje się kłusownikiem, który miał bardzo wysoki poziom atrakcyjności dla niedźwiedzia. Czujesz niemiłe sensacje żołądkowe na widok, który zastałeś. Co robisz?

– Wyciągam telefon i kręcę film na Youtube.

Feliks rzucił czwartą, specjalną kością.

– Niestety, nie udaje ci się – powiedział. – Niedźwiedź cię zauważa. Przypominam, że jako wampir–mag masz bardzo wysoki poziom atrakcyjności fizycznej. Niedźwiedź zostawia kłusownika i rzuca się na ciebie. Co robisz?

Rumunia zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– Spierdalam.

– Rozumiem. Ludwig, twoja walka jest bezsensowna. Nie możesz wygrać z działaniem sennostki samosiejki, magicznym zielem rosnącym w puszczy. Padasz na ziemię i tracisz kolejkę.

* * *

Kilkanaście metrów dalej Nikolai z Taurysem kierowali drugą grupą siedzącą na kocach, która wybrała bardziej tradycyjną rozgrywkę w Eurobiznes, oczywiście bardzo miłą i relaksującą.

Dotarli właśnie do momentu, w którym pół planszy było zastawione już hotelami, a gracze przed każdym ruchem modlili się, by nie stanąć na tych polach.

– Błagam, nie Wiedeń, nie Wiedeń... – Arthur chuchnął na kostki, stojąc swoim pionkiem na niebieskim pytajniku tuż przed czarnymi polami. Przed chwilą zapłacił krocie za własne hotele i teraz był na skraju bankructwa. Rzucił. – NOOOO! Nienawidzę was wszystkich!

– Dawaj kasę – Romano wystawił rękę, uśmiechając się mściwie. – Postawię sobie jeszcze hoteliki na Rzymie. Będziecie płakać u mych stóp.

– Pierdol się – rzucił Prusy, wyrywając kostki z rąk załamanego Anglika. – Teraz moja kolej! Postaw mi trzy domki na Bonn, płacę jak za prezydenta! – Dodał do Taurysa, pełniącego funkcję banku.

– Kto ma koleje wschodnie? – Zapytał rzeczowo Hiszpania.

– Ja. Wszystkie koleje – odparł Estonia, na moment odrywając się od smartfona. – Ech, znów zrywa zasięg...

– Graj, kurwa, a nie...! – Romano wyrwał mu telefon z rąk. – Nie wybaczę ci, że zgarnąłeś mi elektrownię sprzed nosa! Już miałem wodociąg, płacilibyście mi podwójnie!

– UMIERASZ! – Piskliwy i nieco paniczny wrzask Feliksa rozbrzmiał ponad wszystkimi grającymi. – ŻUBR ZAGWAŁCA CIĘ NA ŚMIERĆ, NIEMCY, I NIE MA OD TEJ DECYZJI ODWOŁANIA... JESTEM MISTRZEM GRY, NIE DUŚ MNIE, JESYTEM MISTZHCCHHH...

– Zachód, zostaw go – Prusy spojrzał na rozsierdzonego Ludwiga. – Mistrz Gry jest nietykalny.

– NIE MOGŁEM WYKONAĆ ŻADNEJ CZYNNOŚCI PRZEZ OSTATNIE SIEDEMNAŚCIE TUR, BO MNIE WCIĄŻ USYPIAŁ! – Wrzasnął Niemcy.

– Bo masz pecha! – Prusy zamachał kartami z miastami, które miał w posiadaniu. – Nie to, co ja! Patrz, jak się powinno zwyciężać i podbijać świat!

* * *

Feliks wpadł na zaplecze i dysząc ciężko, spojrzał na Białoruś, który również uciekł od gości i siedział na worku ziemniaków.

– Niko, masz może pożyczyć RPG?

– Domyślam się, że chodzi ci o rucznoj protiwontankowyj granatomiot, nie o kolejną grę. Na kogo?

– Na twojego brata.

– To nie mam. Sorry.

– Tego się spodziewałem – westchnął Feliks. – Ale nie zaszkodziło zapytać – potarł szyję, gdzie jeszcze widniały ślady duszenia. – Ostatni raz widziałem Ludwiga takiego w czterdziestym piątym... Ale co ja winny, że miał pecha...

Nikolai wywrócił oczami, nie przyjmując oczywistego kłamstwa, że Niemcy wyrzucił tę samą kombinację w siedemnastu następujących po sobie turach.

– A czemu chcesz skrzywdzić Wanię?

– Bo ciul zeżarł wszystkie pierogi z kuchni! I jeszcze się bezczelnie pytał, czy są skwarki! – Feliks zamachał chaotycznie rękami. – Rozumiesz to? To było na jutrzejszy obiad... Już tak późno, panie z kółka dawno śpią, przecież nie zadzwonię do nich, bo i tak by nie przyszły. Co my im podamy?

– Zadzwoni się po pizzę – zdecydował Nikolai. – Powiemy, że jutro będzie dzień włoski. Mam numer do pizzerii, co przywiezie pizze wszędzie i nawet za nie nie zapłacimy.

– Dlaczego są darmowe? – Feliks uniósł brew.

– Bo robią z przeterminowanej mąki i oni wiedzą, że ja wiem – Nikolai uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – A sanepid nie wie, ale może się dowiedzieć. Jak na razie mam darmową pizzę dwa razy w miesiącu albo i częściej.

Feliks spojrzał na kuzyna z podziwem.

– A ja głupi wciąż płacę...

– Nie głupi – zastrzegł Nikolai. – Zachodnioeuropejski. Chociaż to chyba synonimy.

– Milutki jesteś – Feliks wystawił mu język. – Tak w ogóle... Coś się zmieniło między tobą a Licią? – Zapytał, poważniejąc.

Białoruś posłał mu zamyślone spojrzenie.

– Trochę pogadaliśmy – mruknął. – To, że od setek lat jest we mnie trochę zauroczony, to standard, ale przynajmniej przestał się bać. A ja postanowiłem być milszy dla niego.

– Cieszę się – odparł cicho Feliks, a rzadko słyszana powaga zabrzmiała w jego głosie.

– Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza? – Zapytał ponownie Białoruś.

Polska milczał długą chwilę.

– Mówiąc po ludzku, kocham go – przyznał w końcu. – Ale tak jak on w tobie, jednocześnie sam jestem od setek lat zauroczony w kimś innym. To są... dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy. Ludzie chyba tego nie rozumieją. Dla wielu z nich wszystko jest czarno-białe.

– Raczej nie rozumieją – zgodził się Nikolai. – Jakbyśmy mieli im tłumaczyć, jak działają nasze mózgi, uznaliby nas za popaprańców. Właściwie, to już nas uznają, przynajmniej mój prezy... Nieważne. Chodź. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy wszyscy już śpią spokojnie.


	5. A mieliśmy spać spokojnie

– Felek, śpisz?

Feliks wymamrotał potwierdzenie, nie otwierając oczu i owinął się mocniej kołdrą. Taurys, leżący obok i patrzący od ponad godziny w sufit, cicho westchnął.

– Lenkija...

– Jezu najprzenajświętszy, co? – Polska otworzył jedno oko. – Człowieku, daj spać...

– Słyszysz to?

Z piętra rozległo się rytmiczne łup łup łup.

– RusPrus – ocenił Feliks, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – W szufladzie są zatyczki do uszu.

– Nie to! Teraz słuchaj!

Feliks podniósł się na łokciach i wsłuchał w noc. Gdzieś niedaleko rozległo się skomlenie i powarkiwanie.

– Wilki podeszły blisko – ocenił. – Spokojnie, pensjonat jest pozamykany, nie ma nic do zjedzenia na zewnątrz, więc szybko sobie pójdą. Śpij, Licia.

Taurys, uspokojony, opadł na poduszki.

– Nie mogę spać – przyznał. – Jakoś taki niespokojny jestem, ale nie wiem, czemu.

Feliks przysunął się bliżej i objął go. Spędzili kilka najbliższych chwil na czułościach i pocałunkach, aż nagle za oknem rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask.

– Kurwa – Feliks oderwał się od szyi Taurysa z irytacją. Gdy krzyk się powtórzył i dało się rozpoznać jego właściciela, zaklął ponownie, tym razem z lekkim strachem. – Kurwa, Feliciano! Góra mnie zabije...

Zerwali się z łóżka, a Feliks dopadł okna. Na widok Veneciano, który bezradnie tkwił przed warczącą watahą wilków tuż pod ich oknem, zaklął po raz trzeci.

– To Niemiec jest od ratowania jego dupy, nie ja! – Syknął, łapiąc za spodnie i próbując trafić nogą w nogawki w ciemnościach. – Stój tam, makaroniarzu, i ani drgnij!

Feliks wybiegł z pokoju w samych spodniach, a Taurys, owinięty w koc, stanął w oknie i obserwował.

Italia, w spodenkach w białe flagi, zamarł przed stadem, które najwidoczniej miało chęć albo na przemyconą z ziemi włoskiej do Polski pizzę, trzymaną w ręku, albo na samego Włocha. Taurys po namyśle uznał, że istnieje jeszcze trzecia opcja, mianowicie spineczka na łbie największego basiora, który coraz bardziej wścieklejszy próbował się jej pozbyć za pomocą łap. To, w jaki sposób Feliciano zdołał udekorować w ten sposób dzikie zwierzę, do końca świata miało pozostać tajemnicą.

– Poszły won! – Feliks poświecił zwierzętom latarką po oczach, wyskakując bohatersko przed Włocha. – Bo naślę na was egzekutorów lex Szyszko!

Niespodziewanie, groźba zadziałała i stado wolno wycofało się ku ciemnej ścianie Puszczy. Feliks odetchnął. Spojrzał na swojego prawie-imiennika i wskazał palcem na budynek pensjonatu.

– Ani słowa, bo sam dokończę dzieła.

Dygoczący Feliciano nawet ani myślał o sprzeciwie. Pobiegł do wnętrza pensjonatu, a Feliks zrezygnowany zapatrzył się w pustą już przestrzeń między nimi a Puszczą Białowieską. Chwilę tak stał, czując chłodny podmuch wiatru, a w końcu wrócił do środka, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, uspokoiwszy innych gości, którzy wystawiali głowy ze swoich kwater, otoczyły go ramiona Litwy. Chwilę stali, ciesząc się po prostu swoją bliskością, aż nad ich głowami znów rozległo się łup łup łup.

– Boże – westchnął Feliks. – Czy oni muszą się pieprzyć jak dzikie króliki?

* * *

Nikolai, nie zważając na późną porę, siedział przy swoim wiekowym laptopie i słuchał swojego najnowszego odkrycia muzycznego, które podesłał mu Feliks.

– Cztery osiemnastki tylko w moim samochodzie...! – śpiewał bezgłośnie, ruszając głową i wystukując stopami rytm.

Nie słyszał ani pukania, ani otwieranych drzwi, ale błysk flesza sprawił, że spadł z krzesła, a słuchawki, w których bardzo głośno dudnił ten jakże ambitny utwór, zsunęły mu się z głowy i upadły z trzaskiem na ziemię.

Elizabeta stojąca z lustrzanką – Feliks dał jej funkcję głównego fotografa – uśmiechnęła się z uroczą niewinnością, udając, że nie widzi mrożącego krew w żyłach spojrzenia Nikolaia i jego płonących rumieńcem zażenowania policzków.

– Jeśli zrobiłaś mi zdjęcie, będę musiał cię zabić – wymamrotał, podnosząc się z ziemi, sięgając do laptopa i wyłączając muzykę.

– Szkoda – stwierdziła Węgierka. Spojrzała na aparat. – To najradośniejsze zdjęcie, jakie ci zrobiono od wynalezienia fotografii. Przepraszam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Nikolai prawie wyrwał jej aparat z rąk i zerknął na podgląd. Westchnął ciężko, widząc swoją roześmianą zakazaną mordę zatraconą w muzyce.

– Nie pokazuj tego nikomu, bo wypowiem ci wojnę. A tak w ogóle, to czego chcesz o... – Spojrzał na zegar na laptopie. – Drugiej w nocy? Mogłem spać. Mogłem być nago. Chyba że w tej sprawie przyszłaś, to zapraszam.

Węgierka puściła mimo uszu propozycję.

– Domyśliłam się, że nie słyszałeś wydarzeń sprzed chwili – powiedziała, rozsiadając się na jego łóżku.

Nikolai posłał jej kolejne przerażające spojrzenie, próbując chociaż trochę odzyskać godność. Założył ręce na piersi.

– Specjalnie założyłem słuchawki. Wania z Prusem przepukali się przez sufit piętro niżej?

– Nie, chociaż niewiele im już brakuje – Elizabeta wyraźnie się skrzywiła. – To się skończy sankcjami... – Dodała do siebie. – Właśnie Felek ocalił Feliciano od wilków i cała Unia jest zachwycona jego odwagą. Francja najbardziej.

Nikolai westchnął.

– Zapomnieliśmy o zabezpieczeniach idiotoodpornych.

– Ja właśnie w tej sprawie – Węgierka założyła nogę na nogę, eksponując ich atrakcyjność.

Nikolai zupełnie odruchowo przebiegł po nich wzrokiem, a potem udał, że nie skojarzył tej sytuacji z Sharon Stone w „Nagim instynkcie". Na szczęście lub nieszczęście, Elizabecie nie brakowało żadnych elementów garderoby, ale nawet w zwykłej zapinanej na guziczki bluzce i spódniczce do połowy uda wyglądała ładnie jak zawsze.

– Jesteś pewien, że Felek nie odwalił czegoś, co mogłoby... Zaszkodzić mu albo całemu towarzystwu? Tylko się upewniam – dodała, widząc minę Nikolaia. – Wiesz, że się o niego martwię. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak Ludwig mało go dzisiaj nie zadusił.

– Felia lubi igrać z ogniem – odparł wymijająco Białoruś, czując się niezręcznie.

Jakby odgadując jego myśli, Elizabeta odpięła górny guziczek, uśmiechając się uroczo. Nikolai przeklął ją w myślach.

– Lubi – przyznała. – Dlatego się o niego martwię.

– Atrakcje to niespodzianki – zastrzegł Nikolai. – Ale obiecuję, że nie będzie ofiar w ludziach – dodał, po czym zdziwił się, że to powiedział.

Węgry posłała mu tak miły uśmiech, że zmieszany uciekł wzrokiem.

– To dobrze – powiedziała, wstając. Przez moment po prostu na niego patrzyła, a potem, jakby to było najnaturalniejsze na świecie, pocałowała go w policzek. – Dobranoc.

Jeszcze długo po jej wyjściu Nikolai trzymał się za policzek.

– Widzisz, Felia, co narobiłeś? – Burknął w kierunku ściany, za którą znajdował się pokój numer siedem. Mimowolnie się uśmiechał. – Wiedziałem, że z tej obietnicy bycia miłym nic dobrego nie wyniknie.

A potem włączył kolejną piosenkę disco polo.

* * *

Ludwig otworzył oczy i westchnął. Leżał na plecach na łóżku, jak zwykle w podkoszulce i bokserkach, i nie mógł zasnąć. Najpierw ten włoski idiota, który napatoczył się na wilki, wbiegł mu do pokoju i miauczał coś o spinkach, aż Niemcy musiał stanowczo nakazać mu się uspokoić i wysłać do swojego pokoju. Potem ci z góry znów zaczęli, a Niemiec znów zaczął mieć mordercze myśli. W końcu najwidoczniej się zmęczyli i zapadła cisza, ale i tak nie był w stanie już powrócić do snu.

Jak zwykle w ciemnościach, pojawiły się wyrzuty sumienia i teraz Ludwig żałował nieco, jak potraktował gospodarza. Źle to wyglądało na tle ich stosunków. Może faktycznie miał pecha do gier polegających na losowaniu? Przecież nigdy nie wygrał w lotto...

Łup łup łup.

Ludwig usiadł sztywno w pościeli, próbując sobie przypomnieć, ile grozi za bratobójstwo w afekcie. Sięgnął do szafki nocnej, ale zanim dotknął szuflady przypomniał przecież sobie, że nie jest u siebie i szafka jest pusta. Pod poduszką również nie było uzi, z którym zwykle spał.

– Trudno. Zabiję go własnoręcznie.

Pokrzepiony tą myślą wstał i ruszył do drzwi. Zanim je otworzył, cofnął się i ubrał. Potem upewnił się, że na mundurze nie ma żadnego pyłku i tak przygotowany wyszedł na pogrążony w ciemności korytarz.

Mieszkał w piątce. Minął ciche pokoje sześć i siedem, przystanął na moment przy ósemce, bo usłyszał jakąś dziwną muzykę dobiegającą zza drzwi.

– ... Przez twe oczy, te oczy zielone, oszalałem...

Ludwig skrzywił się i udał się w kierunku schodów. Na oślep wyszukał dłonią włącznika światła, a gdy żółtawy blask zalał schody pokryte niby–perskim dywanem, skrzywił się, bo oczy zdążyły mu się już przyzwyczaić do mroku. Wszedł na drugie piętro, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie rezydowali Gilbert z Iwanem.

Odpowiedź przyszła sama. Tylko jedne drzwi drżały lekko, a gdy się do nich zbliżył, łup łup łup zdecydowanie stało się głośniejsze.

I nagle Ludwiga dopadła nieśmiałość. Stanął niezdecydowanie, płonąc coraz większym rumieńcem, w miarę odkrywania dźwięków, które do tej pory były zagłuszane. Po krótkiej chwili odwrócił się na pięcie i zwiał, a gdy wpadł do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi, postanowił zabić brata kiedy indziej.

– Frajer – szepnął tymczasem Prusy, z satysfakcją wychylając się przez drzwi. – Russland, robimy przerwę.

Iwan, który od dłuższego czasu uderzał nogą połamanego łóżka o podłogę, odetchnął i rozmasował bolący bark.

– Prussiya, rozmyśliłem się. To już nie jest zabawne.

– Oczywiście, że jest – żachnął się Gilbert, biorąc do ręki telefon i wyłączając ścieżkę dźwiękową z homoerotycznego filmu. – Pomyśl, w jakim szoku będą, jak się po tygodniu okaże, że to był prank!

– O ile Kolia prędzej nas nie zamorduje – Iwan lekko się wzdrygnął na myśl o śpiącym piętro niżej bracie. – Razem z Felią. Bo Niemiaszka nie biorę pod uwagę... Bez urazy.

– Phi – Gilbert jednym dźwiękiem dał do zrozumienia, co o tym sądzi. – Urozmaicamy im życie. Przydałoby się trochę polotu i finezji w tym smutnym jak pizda mieście... Miejscu. Uwierz, Iwan, zapamiętają to do końca tego stulecia, jak nie lepiej. Będą o tym fanfiki pisać!

– Ostatnio czytałem taki filuterny fanfik – odpowiedział mu Rosja w zamyśleniu. – Mówiłeś takie miłe rzeczy Felii... A potem poszliście na trzy k...

– Mówiąc „trzy k" nie chodzi ci o Kinder, Küche, Kirche, prawda?

– Nie, tam jest kino, kolacja i ...

Prusy wyraźnie się wzdrygnął.

– Zapomnij. Jestem zbyt zajebisty dla niego. Jestem zbyt zajebisty dla kogokolwiek, Rusku.

Iwan westchnął, nie pokazując, jak to ostatnie zdanie go zraniło. Zamiast tego wyciągnął z szafki nocnej butelkę wódki i wypił pół duszkiem.

– Teraz ty pukasz.

* * *

– Niko! Nikolai! Kolia! Kolian! Nikolaszka! Wybielony Rusku, otwieraj!

– Prosisz się o moje wystąpienie z Partnerstwa Wschodniego – Nikolai otworzył gwałtownie drzwi od pokoju numer osiem. Miał cienie pod oczami i przekrwione białka. – Czego chcesz, do kurwy nędzy...?

– Wow – Feliks uniósł brew. – Niko, a co ja mówiłem o byciu miłym? Pani Jadzia jest w kuchni, zawsze mogę jej powiedzieć, żeby podeszła wieczorkiem do ósemki...

– Dobra, przepraszam – wydusił Nikolai. – Ale ta socjalizacja mnie wykończy. Rozumiesz, że twoja psiapsióła mnie nawet odwiedziła?

– Niko, stajesz się towarzyski – zdziwił się Feliks. – Na cud Jonasza...

– Spieprzaj z tą Nacudią. Mogę się powiesić?

– To nie zadziała, bratku – Feliks pokręcił głową ze współczuciem. – Wiem, kiedyś próbowałem.

Białoruś postanowił nie wchodzić w historię prób samobójczych kuzyna. Dla wszystkich personifikacji ten temat był drażliwy, bo za każdym razem ponosiło się klęskę niezależnie od wybranej metody.

– A ja się kiedyś otrułem wilczą jagodą – powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem, by przełamać ciszę, która nastała. – Iwanuszka mówił, że miałem fajne drgawki, a rzygałem jak kot. Podobało mu się.

– Iwan ma dziwne hobby... – Feliks westchnął. – Sorry, chłopie, że cię budzę o tak wczesnej godzinie, ale nastał kolejny dzień. Odpalamy atrakcję numer dwa.

– Daaaaa... – Nikolai wyszczerzył zęby. – Czas na Żubry Derby.


	6. A miało być bez ofiar

– Trzymaj się, starsza. Pa – Nikolai, skryty gdzieś między pensjonatem a komórką na drewno, rozmawiał szeptem przez telefon. – Spróbuję... Lubisz Elizabetę? Daaa, przekażę pozdrowienia... Pa, Katiuszka.

Feliks, który od dłuższego czasu podsłuchiwał kuzyna, wyszedł zza rogu.

– Jednak nie jesteś taki ... oschły, jakiego byś chciał udawać.

– Pieprz się.

– Rozmawiałeś z Ukrainą? – Feliks usiadł na pieńku do rąbania drewna, upewniwszy się, że nie jest w niego wbita siekiera. Już kiedyś po pijaku się naciął na taką sytuację.

– Rozmawiałem, pozdrawia cię – Nikolai sprawdził kieszenie. – Masz papierosa?

Feliks wyciągnął paczkę Jin Ling.

– O, „koziołki" od Wanii! Najlepsze – Nikolai zaciągnął się z przyjemnością. – Daaa... Jesteśmy najbardziej popieprzonym rodzeństwem w Europie.

– Co mówiła Katia? – Feliks spojrzał uważnie na kuzyna. – Jest zła?

– Nie, mówi, że ma ochotę urwać Wanii jaja i zrobić z nich bombki choinkowe, a to by zepsuło imprezę – powiedział spokojnie Białoruś. – W każdym razie rozumie, że nie mogłeś jej tu ściągnąć. Potrafi być... gwałtowna.

– Taa, wiem – Feliks również się zaciągnął. – Trochę ją znam.

Dłuższą chwilę milczeli, a gdy wypalili paczkę na pół, odezwał się Nikolai.

– Co robi ta banda popap... nasi goście?

– Nadal jedzą śniadanie. Są zachwyceni kanapeczkami kółka różańcowego i kompotem. Tylko Francuzik wybrzydza, ale to standard. Jeszcze nie mówiłeś im nic o derbach, prawda?

– Nie. I mam nadzieję, że ani ty, ani galareta... Litwa, nie puściliście pary z ust.

– Za kogo ty nas masz? – Feliks wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

– Nie odpowiem na to pytanie, bo naślesz na mnie panią Jadzię – wymamrotał Nikolai. – Gdzie jest Taurys?

– A wiesz, że nie wiem? – Feliks zastanowił się, przydeptując pety butem. – Nie widziałem go odkąd wstałem. Ale, o wilku mowa...

Zza rogu wyszedł właśnie Litwa. Nikolai powstrzymał się od pytania, czy i on podsłuchiwał.

– Mamy wielki problem – powiedział Litwa cicho, patrząc na dwóch Słowian. – Rosja znalazł skrytkę z naszą wódką.

* * *

– A czy teraz masz pożyczyć ręczny granatnik przeciwpancerny? – Wycedził przez zęby Feliks.

W trójkę patrzyli na ich wspólny barek, którego zawartością dodawali sobie sił potrzebnych do organizacji tego karkołomnego przedsięwzięcia, jakim był obóz integracyjny. Nie było nic. Ani domowej roboty nalewek, ani cytrynówki robionej podczas ustalania pierwszych szczegółów, ani Finlandii od Iwana, ani bimbru, ani śliwowicy, ani najzwyklejszej czystej. Ani nawet piwa.

– Zastanawiam się, czy moja chęć mordu przeważa nad uczuciami braterskimi – wydusił bezsilnie Nikolai. – I w jaki sposób mnie ukarzą, jeśli tak.

– Nie ukarzą, o ile to będzie samobójstwo. Wspomagane – dorzucił cicho Litwa. Też był zirytowany, bo nalewka wiśniowa od Białorusi mocno mu posmakowała, chociaż nie odczuwał straty tak jak słowiańscy kuzyni. Westchnął. – I tak nie możecie go zabić, przecież doskonale wiecie, że to niewykonalne. Pogadajcie z nim po prostu i spytajcie, czemu włamał się nam do pokoju i zwinął cały alkohol.

– Takiś wyszczekany, to sam idź i poproś o rozmowę – burknął Nikolai.

Taurys nagle bardzo zainteresował się drewnianą podłogą.

– Dobra, ja idę – Feliks podjął męską decyzję. – Niko, proszę o wsparcie. Duchowe, nie militarne.

– No ja myślę. Porównywałeś kiedyś mój budżet wojskowy z jego budżetem? Popłakać się można. Ze śmiechu.

– Chodź, czarnowidzu. Czemu ty jesteś Białorusią? Powinieneś być Czarnorusią – Feliks złapał Nikolaia za rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi.

– Czarnoruś to była w Armie 2. Nie grałeś? – Burknął Nikolai, stawiając nikły opór. – No i mam taką krainę historyczną, ale już nikt o niej nie pamięta poza nawiedzonymi historykami.

– Cicho – Feliks wytargał kuzyna na korytarz. – Idziemy na dół, do jadalni, i grzecznie prosimy Iwana o rozmowę na stronie. Ty używasz swojego... eee... uroku osobistego i wpływów u braciszka, a ja stawiam twarde warunki. Musimy odbić alkohol, zrozumiałeś?

– Da...

– Polen, czy mógłbym zająć ci chwilę... – Zaczął Ludwig, gdy Feliks przekroczył próg jadalni.

– Później, Niemcy. Mam tu wojnę do rozpętania.

– Wojnę? – Powtórzył zdezorientowany Niemcy.

Feliks westchnął.

– W dwudziestym wieku wypowiedziałem wojnę jednemu państwu. I mi odmówiono. W dwudziestym pierwszym muszę więc sobie odbić. Pogadamy później, okay?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Feliks przemaszerował przez jadalnię, ciągnąc za sobą Nikolaia. Personifikacje prawie już skończyły jeść, pić kawę i przeglądać poranną prasę. Było wyjątkowo spokojnie jak na takie duże grono krajów...

– Wania – Nikolai stanął przed bratem, posyłając swoje firmowe spojrzenie. – Musimy porozmawiać. Teraz. Chodź za mną.

Iwan, który pił sobie herbatkę i przeglądał najnowszy numer Prawdy, spojrzał na niego nieco zdziwiony, ale wstał. Feliks pomyślał przelotnie, że Nikolai był jedyną osobą, która miała taki wpływ na Iwana.

Weszli na zaplecze, a Nikolai z kamienną twarzą wskazał bratu worek ziemniaków. Iwan patrzył na niego przez chwilę i dopiero wtedy w jego oczach zabłysło zrozumienie. Usiadł na worku i oparł łokcie o kolana.

– Zabrakło wam wódki, da?

– Da – Nikolai spojrzał mu w oczy. – Czemu mi to zrobiłeś, bracie? – Zapytał zbolałym tonem, a Wania zmieszał się.

Feliks pożałował, że nie ma przy sobie telefonu. Widok niepewnego Iwana był wyjątkowy i wręcz prosił się o uwiecznienie.

– Byłem bardzo smutny – zaczął Iwan, a jego ton doskonale podkreślił to, co powiedział. – Bo osoba, którą lubię, powiedziała, że nie chce ze mną być.

Polska i Białoruś wymienili spojrzenia.

– ... A ja myślałem, że już odnalazłem szczęście – pożalił się Rosja. – A on, że to żart... No to chciałem się lepiej poczuć, ale moja wódka się skończyła... A potem wyczułem wódkę u was i byłem tak zrozpaczony i potrzebujący, że... Wybaczycie mi, braty? – Zapytał ze łzami w oczach, unosząc głowę.

Feliks pomyślał, że chyba znajduje się w bardzo surrealistycznym śnie. Znów spojrzał na Nikolaia i w jego oczach odnalazł dokładnie to samo, co sam czuł.

– Wania – zaczął cicho, czując jak wzruszenie ściska go za gardło. Bo jakby nie patrzeć, oni wciąż byli jedną popapraną rodziną. A rodzinie w potrzebie się nie odmawia. – A chlej moje ile wlezie, tylko się podziel następnym razem.

* * *

– Że co?

Feliks westchnął.

– Dzielicie się na dwie drużyny – zaczął powoli, jakby mówił do dzieci. – Jedna będzie biała, a druga czarna. Dostaniecie opaski – uniósł rękę z wstążkami w obu kolorach. – Ta gra nazywa się... Polo Bison Edition, w skrócie PBE. albo Żubry Derby. Gra się bardzo podobnie jak w standardowe polo, ale na żubrach.

Kraje jak jeden mąż spojrzały na stado żubrów pasące się za prowizorycznym płotem.

– One są oswojone, prawda? – Zapytał Arthur.

Feliks puścił pytanie mimo uszu.

– Zasady sprowadzone do minimum. Bierzecie kij i próbujecie trafić piłką do bramki przeciwnika. Każdy z was umie jeździć konno, więc i z żubrem sobie poradzicie.

– Ale one nie mają uprzęży... – Zauważył Francja.

– Reagują na ruchy kolan, jak indiańskie wierzchowce – odparł Feliks bez mrugnięcia okiem. – I lubią w to grać. Gracie do dwudziestu punktów. Pole gry... – Rozejrzał się. – Ta polanka. Kto wpadnie w zarośla, zarabia minus pół punktu, więc trzymajcie się pola. To jest wasza piłka – pokazał im piłkę do tenisa. – Ja będę sędziował stamtąd – wskazał na przetransportowaną zawczasu ambonę myśliwską. – Za skrzywdzenie żubra dyskwalifikacja i deportacja z kraju, poza tym wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

* * *

– Przepraszam panią najmocniej – pan Roman, mówiący z mocnym wschodnim akcentem, zaczepił panią Jadzię, gdy ta kroiła warzywa na sałatkę jarzynową. Mężczyzna spojrzał przez okno. Na polance właśnie jakiś dorodny żubr zrzucał z siebie jednego z mężczyzn, a jedna z kobiet ganiała dookoła na swoim wierzchowcu, kamerując całe zajście i wykrzykując okrzyki bojowe. – Ale... czy oni są normalni?

– Panie Romanie – westchnęła Jadzia, biorąc do ręki ugotowaną marchewkę. Pizza pizzą, ale goście musieli w końcu zjeść coś porządnego. – To są kraje. Po tym, co ci biedni chłopcy i dziewczęta w życiu zobaczyli, na pewno nie są normalni. Niech mają trochę rozrywki...

* * *

– Wygrałem! – Wrzasnął Gilbert. We wrzasku trochę przeszkadzała mu spuchnięta warga, a sądząc po tym, jak się potykał o nierówności terenu, spuchnięte lewe oko również mu przeszkadzało, ale suma summarum wydawał się całkiem zadowolony. Wymachiwał czarną wstążką nad głową. – Kto jest zajebisty?!

– Wygraliśmy – poprawił go Hiszpan, ciężko dysząc. Nie posiadał wyraźnych obrażeń, najwidoczniej korrida trochę go wprawiła w takie rozrywki. – Dwadzieścia do dziewiętnastu – dodał w kierunku Francisa, który grał w białej drużynie.

– Mieliście szczęście – mruknął Estonia.

– Czemu przez cały mecz relacjonowałeś to na Insta?! – Arthur złapał bałtycką personifikację za ramiona. – Wygralibyśmy, jakbyś bronił!

Feliks, siedzący na szczycie ambony myśliwskiej, który przez cały mecz przeglądał na telefonie memy z prezydentem, a tylko od czasu do czasu zerkał na grających, rozdając punkty według własnego widzimisię, wstał i spojrzał z góry na całą hałastrę.

– Jestem pewny, że nie było spalonego przy piątym rzucie... – Mamrotał właśnie Ludwig, lekko kulejąc.

Mimo lekkich obrażeń, obie drużyny wyglądały na radosne. Feliks pomyślał, że Żubry Derby trochę przypominały wojnę, a sam mecz ostrą średniowieczną bitwę, więc to dlatego. Nie ma to jak odwołanie się do przyjemnych doświadczeń z młodości...

Na ambonę wdrapał się Taurys.

– I co sądzisz, Licia?

– Cóż... – Litwie zadrżały nozdrza. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o BHP?

– Miałem parę takich nudnych szkoleń...

Dołączył do nich Nikolai, ledwo oddychając i ignorując strużkę krwi płynącą mu z rozciętego łuku brwiowego. Przez ostatnie dwie godziny grał w drużynie białych. Wyglądał tak przerażająco, że Feliks wyszczerzył zęby, a Taurys przełknął ślinę.

– Ale...to... było... zajebiste – wydyszał Nikolai, siadając na deskach ambony. – Chyba to powtórzę u siebie.

– Fajnie współpracowałeś z Elizabetą przy ostatnim golu – zauważył Feliks lekko, patrząc kątem oka na Białoruś, jednak ten albo nie usłyszał, albo nie zareagował na zaczepkę. – Jeszcze trochę i biali by wygrali.

– Jakbyś sędziował sprawiedliwie, to pewnie tak – zauważył Litwa. Spojrzał w dół. – Patrzcie na nich, jacy są...

– Szczęśliwi – dodał Nikolai. Sam też się śmiał, a gdy Taurys to zauważył, prawie spadł z ambony.

Rumunia właśnie próbował wytłumaczyć obrażonemu Bułgarii, że ugryzł go przypadkiem, Włochy podekscytowany piszczał coś o obiedzie, Iwan kroczył uśmiechnięty przed siebie, nie zauważając, że Łotwa potyka się o jego brudny i lekko zakrwawiony szalik, a Prusy próbuje zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Trójka organizatorów wymieniła spojrzenia. Obiecali trzymać gęby na kłódkę i udawać, że nie dowiedzieli się o prawdziwej naturze łup łup łup.

Ambona zatrzeszczała niebezpiecznie, gdy dołączyła do nich czwarta osoba. Nie odwracając się do drabinki, Feliks i Nikolai westchnęli jednocześnie.

– Chłopcy – Węgry z włosami rozwianymi na wszystkie strony wyglądała tak pięknie, jak niebezpiecznie. Na szyi miała zawieszony aparat. – Co mi obiecaliście? Miało być bez ofiar...

– Cóż... – Nikolai westchnął, spoglądając przez ramię. – Bez ofiar w ludziach. Nie złamałem obietnicy.

Widząc jak Nikolai i Elizabeta piorunują się wzrokiem, Feliks wzruszony pomyślał, że chyba czas ich zeswatać. Taurys, jakby czytając mu w myślach, posłał mu przerażone spojrzenie.


	7. A było już tak fajnie

– Polen, mogę cię prosić?

Feliks, niosąc w ramionach dwadzieścia pudełek po pizzy, gwałtownie wyhamował, cudem nie rozrzucając ich dookoła. Posłał wymowne spojrzenie Ludwigowi, który nieco się speszył.

– No dobra – mruknął Feliks. – Chodź.

Poprowadził Niemca za sobą na zaplecze. Ułożył puste pudełka obok kartonów i worka z ziemniakami, służącego za miejsce do siedzenia, a potem oparł się o drewniane drzwi, szukając papierosa po kieszeniach.

Ludwig powiódł spojrzeniem po ciemnej klitce, ale nie skomentował miejsca ich rozmowy. Oparł się o drugą ścianę, a pomiędzy nimi pozostał może metr wolnej przestrzeni.

– Gdzie jest... a tu – Feliks wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni ostatniego, wymiętego „koziołka", upewnił się, że papieros nadaje się do użytku i zaczął szukać zapalniczki. – Masz może ognia? A, ty już nie palisz, zapomniałem.

– To nie są te nielegalne w Unii papierosy? – Ludwig uniósł brew na widok Jin Ling.

– Robią je koło Kaliningradu. Mam blisko – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. Zapalniczki nie znalazł, więc schował papierosa z powrotem. – No, co tam chcesz? A, sorry za to – zatoczył ręką krąg, pokazując zaplecze. – Ale to jest jedyne miejsce w budynku, gdzie jest względnie cicho i ciężko podsłuchać.

Ludwig pomyślał, że to całkiem dobry pomysł. Personifikacje lubiły robić sobie na złość, a podsłuchiwanie było jednym z popularniejszych zajęć. Ciężko westchnął, zbierając się w sobie.

Przepraszanie nigdy nie wychodziło im za dobrze.

– Entschuldigung, że cię dusiłem.

– A, o to chodzi. Luz – Feliks machnął ręką. – Nie ma sprawy. Mogło być gorzej.

Niemcy spojrzał na sąsiada uważnie, nieco zdziwiony, ale dla własnego dobra postanowił nie drążyć dalej.

– Eee... – Stojąc, zaczął opierać się bardziej na prawej nodze, bo lewa wciąż lekko mu dokuczała po tym, jak niefortunnie spadł z żubra, próbując powstrzymać szarżę Anglika. Arthur nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić z tym wielkim zwierzęciem, ale mimo to gra szła mu zaskakująco dobrze. – Co zaplanowaliście na później?

– Najpierw obiad – Feliks wskazał na pudełka po pizzy. – Pani Jadzia już pewnie ponakładała wszystkim, więc trzeba już iść, póki są ciepłe – Niemcy przytaknął, a Feliks kontynuował. – Na wieczór grill i piwko, a jutro... – Polak nagle uśmiechnął się tak, że przez chwilę przypominał swoje wschodnie kuzynostwo, co sprawiło, że Ludwig poczuł się nieswojo. – Kolejna atrakcja, stary, ale to niespodzianka. Chodź.

Odbili się od ścian zaplecza. Gdy przechodzili obok otwartych drzwi do kuchni, Ludwig poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo.

– Patrz, jaki przystojny młodzieniec... – Zachichotała któraś z tęgich pań w fartuchach. – O, gdyby mój stary nie był taki zazdrosny...

Feliks wyszczerzył zęby na widok zmieszania Niemca. Już wiedział, o co będzie go szantażował następnym razem. Weszli do jadalni, gdzie już zajadano się pizzą. Ekscytację Feliciano było słychać z daleka, a jego brata próbującego go uciszyć z jeszcze dalszej odległości.

Niemcy zerknął na najbardziej odległy stolik. Siedzący przy nim Rosja kroił jeden kawałek pizzy na malutkie kawałeczki, chyba tylko po to, by udawać, że je. Wyglądał wyjątkowo smutno, podczas gdy Prusy naprzeciwko zażerał pizzę z ogromnym apetytem, nie przestając jednocześnie chwalić się, jakim świetnym graczem w Żubry Derby był. Feliks miał wrażenie, że usłyszał coś o telefonie do ministrów z pomysłem stworzenia własnej hodowli żubrów.

– Polen – mruknął Niemcy, zatrzymując się i patrząc na parkę. – Mam prośbę.

– Taaa? – Feliks również spojrzał na Prusaka i Rosjanina. Cała gromadka unijna zawzięcie ich ignorowała, co pewnie było próbą zapobiegnięcia linczu z powodu nocnych hałasów. Czasem działało.

– Jakby z jego powodu – Ludwig ruszył lekko głową, wskazując podbródkiem na brata. – Były jakieś szkody... Dopisz mi to do rachunku, ok?

Feliks rozweselił się i już zaczął w myślach szukać sposobu na wrobienie Prusaka w zniszczenie piwnicy. Co prawda była zniszczona już wcześniej i zamknięta dla wszystkich, bo organizatorzy nie zdążyli jej odrestaurować, ale to był drobny szczegół. RusPrus był tak destrukcyjnym paringiem, że do końca integracji mogło wydarzyć się jeszcze dużo, Feliks święcie w to wierzył, nawet jeśli wiedział, że ten związek jest tylko prankiem wymyślonym przez znudzonego Prusaka.

Chyba jednak zrobił dobrze, że pozwolił Rosji tu zostać.

* * *

– Dziwna była ta pizza – wymamrotał Feliciano, czując się nieco nieswojo. Zjadł swoją porcję jako pierwszy.

Feliks, siedzący trochę dalej i zastanawiający się nad tym, którego sosu nałożyć na ostatni kawałek, uniósł brew i spojrzał na Białoruś po swojej lewej stronie.

– Reszcie nic nie jest – szepnął Nikolai, rozglądając się ukradkiem po jadalni. – On po prostu ma... wrażliwy żołądek na pizzę.

– Racja – Feliks zdecydował się jednak na czosnkowy. – Długo była przeterminowana? – Spytał ciszej.

– Z jakiś miesiąc.

– Eee! – Feliks machnął ręką, prawie wytrącając Litwie kawałek pizzy z ręki. – O, sorry, Licia... Miesiąc to nic, co mnie straszysz.

– Sanepidowi wystarcza – Nikolai wyszczerzył zęby. – Czyli grill wieczorem?

– Jasne – Feliks spojrzał na gości zajętych konsumowaniem obiadu. – Gdzieś koło szóstej. Piwo się chłodzi, kiełbaski i szaszłyki się robią, karkówka też...

– Piwo? – Zapytał wątpliwie Nikolai.

– Spokojnie, Niko – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko. – My sobie strzelimy po U-boocie. Albo dwóch lub trzech. Na początek.

– Co to jest U-boot? – Zapytał niepewnie Litwa. – Znaczy... poza tym, co nam na dnie Bałtyku leży.

– Tyś niewinny jak nieobsrana łąka – westchnął Nikolai. – Zobaczysz, Litwa, zobaczysz.

* * *

– Ludwig! – Feliks zatrzymał się przy otwartych drzwiach do piątki.

Niemcy szukał w swoich bagażach świeżej koszulki. Na widok Polaka uniósł brew.

– Tak?

– Czy ja czuję Jägermeistra?

Niemcy westchnął, spojrzał na bagaże i wydobył z nich zieloną butelkę.

– Powiedzieli mi w Ministerstwie Spraw Zagranicznych, że powinno się przynieść jakiś alkohol w gości, ale nie wiedziałem, jak to się powinno dawać gospodarzowi. Nie było okazji. Skąd w ogóle...?

– Jestem Słowianinem. Wyczuję etanol z kilometra – odparł spokojnie Feliks. – Nawet przez korek i zakrętkę. Miło z twojej strony.

Ludwig nieco się zmieszał.

– A trzymaj – mruknął, prostując się i podając butelkę Polsce.

– Dzięki – Feliks spojrzał na etykietę z jeleniem i się uśmiechnął. – Wpadnij po grillu do siódemki. Robimy after party – dodał, po czym sam się zdziwił. Może jednak ta impreza integracyjna nie była takim niewypałem? – Piłeś kiedyś U-boota i Kociołek Panoramixa?

– W U-boocie pływałem – mruknął Ludwig.

– Po moim U-boocie będziesz się czołgał...

* * *

Taurys wciągnął w płuca powietrze wypełnione dymem, zapachem skwierczących kiełbasek, cudownym powiewem z głębi puszczy niosącym za sobą woń runa i grzybów, i przy okazji perfumami stojącej obok Czeszki.

– Nie sądziłam, że to wypali – zauważyła, biorąc łyk piwa z puszki.

Litwa zerknął na nią. Włosy upięła jakoś tak figlarnie, a ciemnoczerwona sukienka do kolan podkreślała jej kształty. Ukradkiem rozejrzał się dookoła i poczuł ulgę, że nie tylko on się na nią gapi, szczególną uwagę przykuwały jej nogi.

– Nie gap się na mnie – mruknęła Czechy, ale bez jakiejkolwiek negatywnej emocji. – To Elizabeta dzisiaj skradnie show, mówię ci.

No tak, Taurys pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Nieliczne panie w ich gronie personifikacji od kilku dekad grały w grę, której szczegółowe zasady znane były tylko im. Na każdej z imprez to jedna z nich wyglądała najpiękniej, żeby na kolejnej stać w cieniu innej. I, o dziwo, nie było w tym żadnej zazdrości.

– Dostajecie jakieś punkty, czy co? – Zapytał. – Za każdego, kto się zagapi?

– Każdy z was ma inną punktację – zdradziła Czeszka z błyskiem w oku. – Więcej za przystojniejszych. Wygrywa ta, która pod koniec stulecia zdobędzie najwięcej punktów.

Taurys postanowił nie wnikać, ile punktów właśnie zarobiła Czeszka za to, że na nią spojrzał. Nie chciał wdawać się w klasyfikację męskich personifikacji według atrakcyjności, by się nie rozczarować.

– To dopiero drugi wieczór – powrócił do wcześniejszego tematu. – Jeszcze... wiele rzeczy może pójść źle.

– Cóż... – Czechy spojrzała na Feliksa, który tańcował właśnie między grillami, próbując dorwać ostatnie kawałeczki karkówki. – Z nim na pewno.

Litwa pomyślał, że Słowianie są naprawdę dziwną rodziną. Złapał za kolejną puszkę ze stojącej na ziemi mini lodówki i pociągnął za zawleczkę. Wlał sobie do gardła alkohol i spojrzał na wejście na taras.

Akurat ten moment wybrała sobie Elizabeta, by przekroczyć próg. Długa do ziemi, kremowobiała sukienka może nie była najpraktyczniejsza na grilla, ale rzucała się w oczy, podobnie jak drobne białe kwiatki wplecione w jej włosy.

Litwa zerknął na resztę towarzystwa. Czechy pod nosem liczyła punktację według znanych jej zasad, obliczanych zapewne na podstawie szerokości rozdziawionych gęb i intensywności spojrzeń.

Cóż, dziewczyny świetnie sobie radziły w przeważająco męskim gronie, pomyślał Taurys. Ten ich konkurs był lepszy niż Eurowizja... Spojrzał na gospodarzy.

Feliks, przyzwyczajony do wdzięków przyjaciółki, wystawił jej tylko kciuk w górę i dalej pochłaniał zdobyczną karkówkę, gawędząc z Ludwigiem o ostatnim meczu Bundesligi, a Nikolai...

Och. Taurys poczuł dziwne ukłucie gdzieś tam wewnątrz, domyślając się, jak wiele punktów Elizabeta otrzyma dzięki Białorusi. Nikolai udawał, że wcale na nią nie patrzy, ale to udawanie szło mu tak, jak Sealandii udowadnianie, że jest państwem, czyli źle.

Pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa i westchnął. Wstał ze swojego miejsca – siedział na barierce tarasu – i ruszył w kierunku Feliksa.

Polak zobaczył go kątem oka i przesunął się na kocu, robiąc mu miejsce, ale nie przestając dyskutować z Niemcem o Lewandowskim. Ciesząc się, że ta dwójka ma jakieś wspólne tematy do rozmowy, Taurys obserwował dalej.

Kilka godzin później miał już sporo materiałów w postaci kompromitujących zdjęć i nagrań.

Arthur, oczywiście, już zdążył przesadzić z alkoholem i właśnie zabawiał towarzystwo pijackim tańcem między grillami. Francis, wyciągnięty na kocu i sączący powoli piwo z dość kwaśną miną, kamerował te wyczyny telefonem z włączonym fleszem, Bułgaria z Rumunią kłócili się gdzieś na boku, Rosja zajadał się ostatnimi szaszłykami, Belgia opalała się, ignorując to, że już prawie północ, Grecja robił to, co zawsze, Berwald właśnie przecierał okulary brudne od tłuszczu tryskającego przy grillowaniu...

– Derby wyszły im na dobre, nie? – Głos Feliksa wyrwał Taurysa z zamyślenia. Polak wyciągnął rękę, zabrał puszkę z dłoni Litwina, pociągnął długi łyk i włożył ją z powrotem między palce. – Nie mają siły się awanturować...

Ludwig wstał z koca i ruszył do kuchni po kolejne piwo, bo mini lodówka już świeciła pustkami. Feliks pogratulował mu w myślach wyczucia czasu i objął Litwę.

– I tak minął wieczór i poranek, dzień drugi – zaczął natchnionym głosem, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Taurysa. – Jeszcze pięć.

Taurys spojrzał na ciemną linię pradawnej Puszczy Białowieskiej, rozpoczynającej się ledwie kilkaset metrów dalej i westchnął.

– Jutro spacer i podchody?

– Tak, jak planowaliśmy – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ale najpierw... SAPzGH.

– SAPzGH? – Taurys patrzył, jak Arthur pijacko próbuje wytłumaczyć swoje powody wystąpienia z tak zacnego zgromadzenia. Swoje pełne jąkania się próby wyartykułowania treści artykułu pięćdziesiątego Traktatu lizbońskiego zakończył bardzo efektywnym przewróceniem się na wciąż tlącego się grilla.

– Slavic After Party z Gośćmi Honorowymi – odparł spokojnie Polska, sącząc piwo Litwy i patrząc, jak najbliżej siedzący próbują ugasić Anglika. – Wódką go!

– Wódka jest łatwopalna – wymamrotał Taurys, ale i tak żaden z krajów nie wziął porady Feliksa na poważnie. Mieli tylko piwo pod ręką.

Arthur, jak przystało na personifikację, wyszedł bez szwanku i zupełnie pijany legł na kocu Francji. Właściwie to na Francji leżącym na kocu.

– Wiem, wiem – westchnął Feliks. – Głodnemu chleb na myśli. Zbierajmy ekipę, a resztę wysyłamy do łóżek.

* * *

– Uuuuuuuuuuuu-boooooooooootyyy atakujo! Ijo ijo!

Feliks postawił obok siebie dziesięć kufli pełnych piwa i nalewał właśnie wódki do dziesięciu kieliszków.

– Nie chcę więcej – wymamrotał Ludwig, nie unosząc głowy. Siedział, a właściwie leżał na fotelu i patrzył w ścianę półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Włosy miał rozczochrane, twarz zaczerwienioną, podkoszulkę poplamioną i ogólnie wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

– Cicho! – Skarcił go Feliks. – Nie gadaj tyle, tylko pij! Teraz to ja mam armię U-bootów! Patrz! – Złapał dwoma palcami pierwszy kieliszek i w namaszczeniu uniósł go ponad kufel. – Załoga U-boot jeden, zanurzenie! – Wolno opuścił kieliszek na dno kufla. – Wziuuu!

Po drugiej stronie pokoju dwaj wschodniosłowiańscy bracia rozkręcali imprezę, puszczając na przemian polskie disco i rosyjskie techno, a Czeszka ze Słowakiem właśnie mieszali w Kociołku Panoramixa wódkę, piwo, tanie wino, ruski szampan, energetyka i jakiś owocowy syrop, kłócąc się o proporcje.

Rosja, który nieco się ożywił przez brak towarzystwa Prusaka, palił swoje papierosy tak, że w pokoju było siwo od dymu, a Bułgaria pokazywał właśnie coś na telefonie Litwie.

– Nie no, fajne, ale dalej nie rozumiem, o co chodzi – stwierdził Litwa po trzecim obejrzeniu Krainy Grzybów.

– A myślisz, że ja wiem?

– Kaaaalinka, kaaaaalinka kaaaaalinka maja... – z głośników zabrzmiał remiks rosyjskiej piosenki ludowej, a Nikolai, pijany w sztok, wyciągnął rękę ku równie wstawionej Elizabecie, prosząc ją do tańca.

– Uuuuuuu... – Cała reszta skomentowała to wydarzenie głośnym buczeniem.

Siedemnaście sekund później oboje wylądowali na ziemi, potknąwszy się o nogi Ludwiga, zostali oblani dwoma U-bootami, które Feliks niósł dla Iwana, a potem, dla wzmocnienia efektu, z jakiegoś powodu spadła na nich lampa. Światło nagle zgasło, korki strzeliły i zapadła cisza.

Feliks, patrząc na leżącą na podłodze mieszaninę rąk, nóg, piwa z wódką, żelastwa, szkła i elektrycznych impulsów przebiegających po kablach, ciężko westchnął.

– Żyjecie?

Cisza.

– Wy żywietie?

Cisza.

– Ti jól vagytok?

Cisza.

Feliks westchnął ponownie.

– Kurwa, mamy problem.


	8. A mieliście się nie rozchodzić

– Feliks! – Taurys wpadł do pokoju numer siedem z paniką w oczach, potykając się o urżniętego Niemca na podłodze.

– Co? – Feliks z nietęgą miną, co jakiś czas szturchał dwie nieprzytomne sylwetki leżące na łóżku.

– Telefon...

– Chuj mnie obchodzi, kto dzwoni, mam poważniejszy problem...

– Powinno cię obchodzić, kto dzwoni – Litwa wziął głęboki wdech. – Jego nazwisko zaczyna się na „Łuka" i bynajmniej nie jest to twój krewny.

– Jasna cholera – Feliks spojrzał na Białoruś spanikowany. – Nie odbiorę! Co mam mu powiedzieć, że skasowałem mu personifikację?! Karetki też nie wezwę, bo mnie wypatroszą, jak się dowiedzą!

– Nic im nie będzie – spróbował go uspokoić Taurys. – Wszystko zawsze nam mija. Udawajmy, że... że są przepici.

– No bo są. I trochę pieprznięci lampą. I trochę popieszczeni prądem. A pan Roman będzie zły, że rozpieprzyliśmy mu elektrykę.

– Boże... – Taurys rozejrzał się dookoła i jego wzrok padł na śpiącego Rosję. Westchnął ciężko i postanowił wziąć się w garść i raz jeden zdobyć się na odwagę.

Poszedł do personifikacji i lekko go szturchnął.

– Ee... Rosjo?

– Daaaaa...? – Iwan uchylił jedno przekrwione oko.

– Eeee... Mógłbyś obudzić Nikolaia?

– Nu, dobrze, dla ciebie wszystko, bałtyciątko – Iwan podniósł się z ziemi, rozprostował, aż coś mu strzyknęło w karku i podszedł do brata. – Nu, Kolia, wstawajta! Bo cię zaanektuję.

– Po moim, kurwa, trupie, Iwanuszka.

Ochrypły szept Białorusi sprawił, że Feliksowi spadł kamień z serca.

– To się da załatwić – powiedział wesoło Polska, szturchając Nikolaia. – No, stary, budzimy się! Dobra, a co teraz z Elką?

– Powiedz jej, że występujesz z V4, czy coś – Iwan machnął ręką i wyszedł z pokoju, by poszukać czegoś na kaca. – Albo z UE. Albo z NATO. Albo wysadzasz się w powietrze.

Feliks stwierdził, że to ma sens i po kilku zdaniach dotyczących postępowań mniej lub bardziej nierozsądnych, Węgierka otworzyła oczy.

– Co się wczoraj działo? – Zapytała, siadając i kaszląc.– I czemu...? – Wskazała na leżącego obok Nikolaia, który nie miał zamiaru się podnieść.

– Poszliście w tany i spadła na was lampa – wyjaśnił zwięźle Feliks. – Jeśli tak skończył się wasz pierwszy taniec, wolę nie wiedzieć, co na was spadłoby w czasie nocy poślubnej. Satelita?

– Da, Sputnik. Ał!

Elizabeta, która właśnie dała Białorusi kuksańca, udała, że wcale tego nie zrobiła. Nikolai otworzył w końcu oczy i westchnął. Feliks myślał przez chwilę i wpadł na genialny pomysł otwarcia okna. Do siódemki wpadło świeże powietrze, wybawienie po oparach alkoholu i dymie papierosowym.

– Niko, twój szef dzwoni – przypomniał Taurys. – Znaczy, chyba już się rozłączył...

Nikolai posłał wiązankę przekleństw w przestrzeń i z rezygnacją wstał.

– Idę oddzwonić, zanim poderwie lotnictwo.

* * *

– Ej, Zachód, gdzieś ty był, bo... – Prusy urwał w połowie zdania, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na brata.

Stojący przy umywalce Ludwig wyglądał... Cóż, Prusy tylko się skrzywił.

– Przebranżowiłeś się? Bo wyglądasz jak personifikacja kaca, a nie Niemiec.

Ludwig machnął tylko ręką. Obmył twarz i westchnął ciężko, szukając w kubku wypełnionym szczoteczkami do zębów swojej własnej.

– Staaary, nie wierzę – Prusy oparł się o framugę. – Czy ty chlałeś? Z kim?

– Polen mnie zaprosił – wymamrotał Ludwig, uznając, że jednak może wypowiedzieć kilka słów bez ryzyka zwrócenia zawartości żołądka. Czuł się gorzej niż w czterdziestym piątym.

– On zaprosił ciebie... A Iwan nie pisnął słówka, że robią imprezę! Wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa i dopiero co wrócił! – Gilbert, oburzony aż podniósł nieco głos. – Jak mogli mnie nie zaprosić?!

– Ciszej... Błagam.

– O nie, nie, nie, brat – Prusy pogroził mu palcem. Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów pociągnął bardzo mocno za sznureczek od żaluzji. – Musisz ponieść karę, że mi nie powie...!

Ludwig skrzywił się z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze do łazienki wpadło ostre światło poranka, po drugie brutalnie potraktowana żaluzja spadła na głowę Gilberta, przez co ten zatoczył się do tyłu i wpadł na umywalkę, rozrzucając dookoła szczoteczki do zębów. Hałas towarzyszący tym wydarzeniom był ogłuszający.

– To też wam dopiszę do rachunku.

Prusy wyplątał się z żaluzji i spojrzał wściekle na stojącego w drzwiach Polskę.

– Jak mogłeś mnie nie zaprosić na imprezę?!

– To było after party dla wybranych osób – odparł spokojnie Feliks.

– Odkąd on chodzi na twoje after party?! – Prusy wskazał na brata.

– Odkąd potrafi nie roznosić otoczenia na atomy – odparł Feliks bez mrugnięcia okiem, patrząc wymownie na żaluzje i szczoteczki. – A teraz to naprawiaj, Prusaku, bo jak zobaczysz rachunek...

– To co?! – Prusy już prawie przyskakiwał do Polaka, ale młodszy brat złapał go za koszulkę na plecach.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo – wysyczał Ludwig. – A Borussia wyleci z Bundesligi, już się o to postaram.

– Nie mówisz poważnie, nie? – Prusy spojrzał przez ramię na brata.

– Ja kibicuję Bayernowi.

– Scheiße... Ach, a rób sobie imprezy, ile chcesz! – Rzucił Prusak do Feliksa. – I tak jestem zbyt zajebisty, żeby w nich uczestniczyć!

Po wyjściu Gilberta Feliks jeszcze chwilę za nim patrzył, po czym westchnął.

– Tego się nie spodziewałem – uniósł brew, kierując wzrok na Ludwiga.

Niemiec westchnął.

– Powiedzmy, że... od paru dni mocno działa mi na nerwy.

– Aaa, wewnątrzrodzinne zagrywki. Znam, znam – Feliks kiwnął głową. – Mam nadzieję, że nie mówiłeś poważnie o tej Borussii. Też im kibicuję... Chodź – Feliks machnął ręką w kierunku okna. Przez uwolnione od żaluzji szyby widać było panoramę Puszczy. – Dzisiaj idziemy w dzicz! Na kaca najlepsze jest świeże powietrze... i klin.

* * *

– It's a koko fruit...

– Odbierz ten telefon albo go wyrzucę! – Syknął Litwa z irytacją. – Serio, już wolałem to "nas nie dogoniat"!

– A chciałeś, żebym zmienił dzwonek... – Feliks sięgnął powoli po telefon. Spojrzał na ekran i westchnął. – Nie...

Taurys zerknął mu przez ramię i skrzywił się na widok zdjęcia dzwoniącej.

– Ona? Skąd ona ma twój numer? I skąd ty masz jej?

– Zapisałem sobie numery wszystkich polityków – Feliks się skrzywił. – Dobra... – Nacisnął słuchawkę. – Dzień dobry, tu klinika aborcyjna, w czym mogę pomóc? – Zapytał melodyjnie tonem typowego pracownika słuchawki. – Och... rozłączyła się... Jaka szkoda...

– Klinika aborcyjna? – Litwa uniósł brew.

– Działa na prawicę. Na lewicę i centrum jeszcze nie nic nie wymyśliłem. W ogóle muszę zmienić numer. Wszyscy ostatnio do mnie wydzwaniają, jakbym był najważniejszą osobą w państwie czy coś.

Unia Europejska, idąca ładnie zbitą grupką po ścieżce, wyjątkowo zgodnie postanowiła nie reagować na ostatnie zdanie. Nauczeni doświadczeniem, że tego typu stwierdzenia zazwyczaj wywołują burzę w ich gronie, woleli milczeć.

– Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że masz tu zasięg? – Estonia zerknął na swój telefon i po raz kolejny schował go do kieszeni z rezygnacją.

– Jak ci powiem, że to opiera się na w większości nielegalnej konstrukcji złożonej z nadajników i odbiorników, przekazywaczy sygnału, kabli, magicznych luster i wihajstrów z Aliexpress, to nie będziesz pytał dalej?

– Więc po to ci były te magiczne lustra... – Mruknął Anglia, po raz siódmy w ciągu pięciu minut pocierając bolącą od kaca głowę.

– No... Kurde, wymyśliłem lepszą odzywkę – Feliks spojrzał z żalem na telefon. – Trudno, następnym razem...

Taurys dla własnego dobra nie zapytał o treść nowej odzywki. Domyślał się jej.

– Eeee... – Nikolai, wydelegowany do roli przewodnika poprzez rozgrywkę w kamień, papier, nożyce, spojrzał wściekle na Feliksa. Potem odkaszlnął i odezwał się głośniej. – Dobra... To jest, ta, no... Biełowieżskaja Puszcza, o – zatoczył ręką krąg.

Personifikacje obrzuciły wzrokiem rozciągającą się wokół ich zieleń wypełnioną prastarymi drzewami z gęstymi krzewami i padłymi pniami pokrytymi mchem, pełną słonecznej poświaty przenikającej przez korony i przez chwilę po prostu patrzyły na otaczający ich pierwotny las, jakby nagle zanurzeni w odległych wspomnieniach dawno minionych wieków...

– Nie no chłopie, nie domyśliłbym się.

Nikolai spiorunował wzrokiem Prusaka, który założył ręce za głowę i cicho pogwizdywał.

– Powiedz mi, gdzie kończyłeś kurs na przewodnika? Świetnie ci idzie.

– U brata. Oferuje jeszcze kurs orientacji w terenie w twojej du...

– Ej, ej, ej! – Polska przyskoczył do Nikolaia i Gilberta, a potem wraz z Ludwigiem i Iwanem rozdzielili dwójkę, która już chciała skoczyć sobie do gardeł. – Panowie, no weźcie – spojrzał najpierw na Nikolaia, bezgłośnie wyartykułował imię pani Jadzi, a potem, gdy Białoruś posłał mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie, Feliks skierował wzrok na Gilberta.

Prusy wzruszył ramionami.

– No co?

– Ludzie... – Feliks spojrzał na całą Unię, przyglądającą się wymianie zdań i niedoszłym rękoczynom. – Idźmy dalej, co?

Kilkanaście minut później doszli do starych torów kolejowych, częściowo już zagrzebanych w ziemi i zaroślach. Francja lekko trącił butem zardzewiałą szynę kolejki wąskotorowej i spojrzał dookoła.

– Jaka merda zbudowała kolej w środku takiej pięknej puszczy? – Francis zdziwiony spojrzał na Polskę, który wzruszył ramionami.

– Sąsiadujesz z nimi od wschodu, ale nie wiem, czy po tej wskazówce domyślisz się, o kogo mi chodzi.

Ludwig nagle zainteresował się pobliskim krzakiem, a Prusy ponownie zagwizdał, udając, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

– Zło-dup-ce – wysylabizował bezgłośnie Nikolai, a Taurys, który od dłuższej chwili zastanawiał się, kiedy dojdzie do bitwy, odruchowo wyjął telefon i zaczął szukać numeru alarmowego.

Na wszelki wypadek.

Chwilę później wrzask Feliciano, który wpadł w mrowisko i zapewne spłoszył tym samym pół populacji białowieskiej fauny, sprawił, że Litwa stracił wszelką nadzieję.

– Felek, miałeś ich nauczyć piosenki... – Rzucił.

– O, racja! – Podchwycił Feliks. – Powtarzać za mną! Płoną ogniska i szumią knieje...

* * *

– Wania! Wania! Co ty, kurwa, robisz?!

– Co? – Iwan strącił popiół z papierosa. – O co ci...

– Tu nie wolno palić! – Feliks złapał kuzyna za ramiona i z lekką paniką nim potrząsnął, co nie było takie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Rosja był dość masywny. – Chłopie, ja cię błagam, dej mi tę fajkę!

– Dobra, Felia – Iwan spojrzał na prawie dokończony papieros i bez większego żalu podał go Polsce. Ten, chuchając i dmuchając, próbował ugasić go w dłoniach tak, by żadna iskra nie spadła na leśne runo, przy okazji parząc sobie palce.

– Ufff – Feliksowi w końcu udało się ugasić papierosa i schował go do kieszeni spodni.

Estonia wraz z Łotwą i Litwą robili sobie właśnie selfie na tle dębu o dwumetrowej średnicy pnia, z tym że Taurys średnio miał na to ochotę. Cały czas zerkał na resztę gości, która rozeszła się po polance.

Nikolai stał z boku i mamrotał coś, co brzmiało trochę jak mantra.

– Jestem oazą spokoju...

Dalsza część była zbyt niecenzuralna, by zacytować ją akurat w tym miejscu, więc Nikolai przeszedł kilka kroków i kontynuował już w innym.

– ... pierdolonym, kurwa, zajebiście wyciszonym kwiatem lotosu...

– Jaki śliczny! – Belgia znalazła właśnie rzadki kwiatek i wpatrywała się w niego zauroczona, kucając przed krzaczkiem.

– Mi tak nie mówisz – wymamrotał Holandia, obserwując Feliksa i zastanawiając się, czy da radę zapalić po cichu skręta, czy to zbyt wielkie ryzyko.

– Bo twój nie jest śliczny.

Ludwig patrzył w las, myśląc o dawnych czasach, Anglia, wciąż odczuwający skutki kaca, patrzył w ziemię z dość ponurą miną i rozpaczliwie uciszał każdego, kto miał odwagę się do niego odezwać, Francja podziwiał naturę, rodzeństwo Feliksa spacerowało, rozmawiając o sprawach politycznych...

– Cześć.

Nikolai przestał powtarzać sobie, że jest oazą spokoju i wcale nie ma ochoty rzucić się na Prusaka z siekierą. Zamiast tego westchnął i spojrzał na Elizabetę, która oparła się o to samo drzewo i uśmiechała do niego.

– Cześć – mruknął zmieszany. – Eee... jak się czujesz?

– W porządku – odpowiedziała. – Miło się z tobą tańczyło, chociaż dość krótko.

– Eeee... – Zdając sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili jego zdolności komunikacyjne zmalały do poziomu Litwy, Białoruś ciężko westchnął. Jak ten cały cyrk się skończy, zabije Feliksa. – Dzięki.

– I ty też? – Zapytała Węgry, wskazując głową na Gilberta. Prusy odciągnął właśnie Iwana na bok i próbował dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Rosja nie jest taki chętny do kontynuowania pranka, jak wcześniej. – Musicie sobie zawsze skakać do gardeł?

– Nie moja wina, że prowokuje samą swoją obecnością – wymamrotał Nikolai. – Poza tym... myślałem, że tylko Felię powstrzymujesz od robienia głupot. Rozszerzasz zakres obowiązków?

Zaśmiała się cicho.

– A kto się będzie wami opiekował jak nie my? – Powiedziała z uśmiechem, wskazując na Czechy i Belgię.

– Baby – Białoruś pokręcił głową, ale na ustach błąkał mu się uśmiech. – Ej, co powiesz na to, żeby...

– RATUNKU, RATUNKU, POMOCY, AIUTO, AIUTO!

Na polance zapadła nagła cisza.

– Gdzie, do jasnej cholery, jest Feliciano? – Feliks stanął pośrodku i rozglądał się dookoła z lekkim strachem. – Noż kurwaaa!

– Szef mnie zabije – wyszeptał Nikolai z rezygnacją, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wrzaski dochodzą od strony granicy. – Makaroniarz wpadł na pograniczników.


	9. A mieliście mnie nie wkurzać

– Nie ma dokumentu.

– Jest krajem, zgubił się, nie mieliśmy wchodzić na ...

– Nie ma dokumentu.

– To mój gość...

– Nie ma dokumentu.

– AUITO, Germania!

Ludwig, który od dłuższej chwili powstrzymywał się, by nie zacząć walić głową w najbliższe drzewo, posłał siedzącemu na pniaczku pomiędzy białoruskimi pogranicznikami Veneciano takie spojrzenie, że Włoch zamknął się z miejsca.

– Ech... – Nikolai, który od dłuższej chwili bezskutecznie dyskutował z mundurowymi, przeprosił ich na moment i odciągnął na stronę Feliksa. – Masz?

– Mam – Feliks zdjął z pleców plecak i pokazał Białorusi litrową flaszkę.

Nikolai złapał butelkę wódki i bezceremonialnie położył ją na drugim pniaczku.

– A teraz Włoch może sobie iść?

– Jaki Włoch? – Pogranicznik powiódł wzrokiem po koronach drzew. – My tu Włochów nie mieli.

– No, i to rozumiem – Nikolai kiwnął głową i złapał bezceremonialnie Feliciano za ucho i pociągnął za sobą. – Da pabaczennia!

– A–Addio...!

– Zamknij mordę albo do końca życia będziesz jadł surowe zimnioki.

– Nie ma zimnioków, jest tylko chłód i halucynacje z niedożywienia...

– Łotwa, ty też się przymknij, albo poważnie pomyślę nad ekspansją na północ.

– Cztery osiemnastki...

Nikolai szarpnął niedelikatnie Włochem w kierunku reszty, a potem szybko złapał za swój telefon. Na widok rozmówcy nieco pobladł i westchnął ciężko, zanim nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

– Tak, szefie? Nieeee... Nic się nie dzieje... Na granicy w Puszczy? Zdawało się im... Nic się nie dzieje, na pewno, zapewniam szefa... Nie, nie trzeba milicji... No, wyjaśnione... Da, do swidanija... – Rozłączył się i spojrzał spode łba na wszystkich, którzy patrzyli na niego w nietypowym dla nich milczeniu.

– Płoną ogniska i szumią knieje... – Zanucił Feliks w całkowitej ciszy. – Drużynowy jest wśród nas...

* * *

Dalej szli leśnymi ścieżkami...

– Tak w ogóle – Finlandia przyskoczył do Feliksa i zagadał, patrząc na zagadkową, posklejaną taśmą słomkę wystającą z plecaka, z której Feliks co jakiś czas pociągał łyk. – To co tam masz?

Polska bez słowa podał mu słomkę. Tino pociągnął łyk i zaświeciły mu się oczy.

– Vodka... – Westchnął rozmarzony.

Szwecja złapał go za szelki plecaka i odciągnął. Feliks mógł przysiąc, że słyszał coś w stylu „kazano mi cię pilnować, więc nie utrudniaj". Polska wzruszył ramionami i postanowił napić się ze Skandynawem kiedy indziej. Poprawił plecak i spojrzał za siebie, mając nadzieję, że tym razem nikt się nie zgubił...

– O matko i córko, jaki śliczniutki...!

Feliks westchnął, widząc, jak jego rodzona siostra zostaje w tyle, zachwycona młodym rysiem, który zaciekawiony ich obecnością, wyszedł na ścieżkę. Czeszka, kucając, właśnie głaskała dzikie zwierzę, które niczym domowy kot zaczęło się do niej łasić.

– Nie ruszaj się – Elizabeta ostrożnie ruszyła w ich kierunku z lustrzanką. – Wstawisz sobie na Fejsa.

– Baby – skomentował Nikolai, również zerkając do tyłu. Jego słowa usłyszała Belgia i dostrzegła rysia. Rozpromieniła się i też zaczęła podchodzić do koleżanek.

– Baby – zgodził się Feliks. – Ej, ludzie, krótka przerwa na sesję zdjęciową... Dziewczyny strzelają sobie fotki z rysiem. Ej, starsza, tylko uważaj, żeby cię nie ugryzł.

– Nie ugryzie – Czechy głaskała dalej rysia.

– On nie – powiedział powoli Feliks. – Ale jego matka raczej tak.

Czeszka podniosła głowę, spojrzała prosto w ślepia rysiej matki szykującej się do skoku i westchnęła ciężko.

– Dobrý den, pani rysiowa... Brat? Pomocy?

– Ostatnio „narwaniec", a teraz „brat, pomocy", co? – Feliks ciężko westchnął i ruszył do przodu. – Siema, Wika, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! Jak tam mąż, dalej po białoruskiej stronie robi? A to pewnie wasz synek, co?

Rysica obrzuciła go dość zdegustowanym – jak na zwierzę – spojrzeniem i zrezygnowała z ataku. Syknęła na Czeszkę i cofnęła się w las, przywołując jeszcze do siebie młode.

– Jak ty to robisz? – Zapytał Ludwig, marszcząc brwi. – Najpierw te wilki, teraz...

– W sumie to nie wiem – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Improwizuję.

Elizabeta patrzyła na aparat z uśmiechem.

– Ślicznie wyszłaś, kochanie.

Feliks zbliżył się i zerknął na ekranik. Rzeczywiście, Węgry miała farta i udało się jej uchwycić moment, w którym Czechy dostrzegła rysią matkę, a uśmiech na jej twarzy powoli bladł. Wyszło wyjątkowo artystycznie i Feliks szepnął do przyjaciółki, żeby podesłała mu kopię, jak tylko zgra zdjęcia. Miał zamiar zrobić nowy album rodzinny. Zwykłe zdjęcia były zbyt nudne...

– Poland, to coś mnie ugryzło... Czy ja umrę na malarię?

Feliks ciężko westchnął i nawet się nie odwrócił.

– Nie, Arthur, nie umrzesz. To nie twoje byłe kolonie, tu komary nie przenoszą malarii. Co najwyżej trójchorobę polską.

– Co to jest? – Zainteresował się Francuz. – Jakaś choroba weneryczna?

– Nie – Polska spojrzał z rezygnacją w głąb puszczy. – To kurwica, nerwica i brak pieniędzy.

* * *

– Licia! Licia!

– Co? – Taurys poderwał głowę znad sterty rachunków.

– Wiesz, ile wydaliśmy na alkohol?!

– I–ile? – Litwa zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać papiery, mając już przed oczami wizję pustego konta bankowego.

– Za mało!

Taurys zaprzestał poszukiwań i westchnął z odrobiną irytacji.

– Przecież kupiliśmy tyle, że nawaliłoby się pół rosyjskiej armii. Albo jeden z twoich eks-prezydentów.

– Ale i tak się kończy! – Feliks podsunął Litwie pod nos rachunek z monopolowego. – Patrz, widzisz? A Mirek mówił, że kończy mu się alko w sklepie, a dostawa dopiero za parę dni!

– No to w czym problem? – Litwa westchnął. – Masz Białoruś pod ręką. Niech coś kupi u siebie. Albo przedzwoń do Ukrainy, żeby zorganizowała jakąś kontrabandę czy coś. Ja mam ci mówić, co robić, gdy nie ma alkoholu?

– No przecież wiem, co mam robić – Feliks machnął ręką. – I wiem, że mam pilnować, by nie dostać tej wódeczki, po której... no... szybko robi się ciemno. Chociaż Iwan ją chyba lubi...

– Żadnego metanolu, obiecaj mi – Litwa spojrzał na Polskę błagalnie.

– Nie no, luz. Ani metanolu, ani denaturatu, ani płynu do spryskiwaczy. A, tak w ogóle, to przyszedł elektryk.

– Ile wziął?

– Dwie butelki.

Taurys postanowił tego nie komentować. Po chwili zmienił zdanie.

– A... po ilu butelkach już był, gdy przyszedł naprawiać?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, podczas gdy Feliks zmarszczył brwi i zaczął zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią.

– No bo ja wiem... Po trzech ćwiartkach? Ale spokojnie, zrobił na sicher. Śladu nie ma.

Akurat ten moment wybrał sobie Nikolai, by wejść. Bez pukania.

– Felia, czy jeśli skrzywdzę osobę, która formalnie nie jest już państwem...

– Nie da rady, pytałem o to kiedyś prawnika. Poza tym Prusak teoretycznie należy do Unii. Wiesz, on i Ludwig to takie... dwa w jednym, pakiet, dwupak. Dwie osoby w jednej osobie, taka odwrócona i niepełna trójca święta, czy coś... Dwójca niemiecka, o.

Nikolai ciężko westchnął i rozwalił się na łóżku mieszkańców pokoju numer siedem. Sięgnął pod poduszkę i wyjął stamtąd paczkę papierosów.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – Zapytał Taurys nieco zdziwiony.

– Jestem Słowianinem, wyczuję nikotynę z kilometra. Poza tym jestem znerwicowany, muszę zajarać.

– Moja krew – mruknął Feliks pod nosem. – Zostaw mi trochę.

Nikolai, który właśnie odpalał zapalniczką trzy papierosy na raz, z żalem odłożył paczkę na swoje miejsce. Gdzieś z pensjonatu dobiegły ich głośne przekleństwa po niemiecku, w których ktoś obiecywał komuś długą śmierć w męczarniach.

– Prusak? – Białoruś spojrzał na Feliksa, unosząc brew.

– Nie, to Niemiec – odparł Polska, wsłuchując się w wiązankę. – Poznaję po treści. Gilbert jest bardziej kreatywny. I zwykle dodaje coś o swojej zajebistości.

– Kto mógł go wkurzyć? – Zastanowił się Taurys.

– A jaka pierdoła ciągle wpada w tarapaty? – Zapytał retorycznie Feliks.

– No tak...

Do wrzasków dołączyły kolejne dwa głosy, tym razem włoskie – jeden piskliwy i przerażony, drugi mocniejszy i wściekły.

– Romano wkracza do akcji – uznał Nikolai, gdy z korytarza dobiegł ich dźwięk przypominający rzucenie kimś o ścianę.

– Czy... nie powinniście zareagować? – Zapytał niepewnie Litwa. – Jako... gospodarze?

Polska i Białoruś wymienili spojrzenia, a potem westchnęli jednocześnie. Nikolai z żalem zgasił papierosa w popielniczce leżącej na stoliku nocnym i bez pośpiechu zwlekł się z łóżka.

– Cho, Felia. Idziemy ich spacyfikować.

* * *

Feliks patrzył na rozbite okno, Feliciano o minie skruszonej i smutnej, Romano o minie zdecydowanie nieskruszonej i oburzonej, no i na Ludwiga, który miął w ustach przekleństwo. Polska bez zastanowienia użył wbudowanego w głowę kalkulatora strat (miał w tym wprawę po ostatnich paru setkach lat) i w trzy sekundy wyliczył, że za takie okno da jakieś sto złotych. Zaraz potem przeliczył to na piwa i ciężko westchnął, bo ta jednostka miary bardziej przemawiała do serca.

– Kurwa, ludzie...

– Oni zaczęli – burknął Romano.

– On zaczął – dopowiedział Niemcy, wskazując lekkim ruchem podbródka na Feliciano.

No tak, Polska się tego spodziewał. Spojrzał na Białoruś.

– Niko, co o tym...

– Cicho. Przeliczam straty ze złotówek na ruble, a z rubli na butelki wódki.

– Ech... – Polska spojrzał na okno raz jeszcze, zamierzając nie wchodzić w powody awantury. – Dobra, dzwonię do pana Romana. A wy... spieprzać na zewnątrz i nie wchodzić, zanim nie wyjdziemy na podchody. Stać i się nie ruszać. Nie oddychać. Nie myśleć. W tym ostatnim nawet macie wprawę.

* * *

– P-o-d-c-h-o-d-y – przeliterował Feliks, stojąc przed gromadą debili i awanturników (według Białorusi), idiotów i ciot (według niego samego) i niestety goszczonych gości (według Litwy). – Co to jest? – Zapytał, wskazując palcem na siebie, na Puszczę.

– Eeee... Las? – Zapytał Hiszpania, zbity z tropu.

Feliks wywrócił oczami i pomyślał, że ci z Zachodu to muszą się jeszcze wiele o życiu nauczyć.

– Matecznik! Schronienie przed wrogiem! Jak ktoś nas atakuje, to my do lasu! – Feliks w paru słowach wytłumaczył hałastrze ideę polskiej obrony cywilnej. – Las nas wykarmi, las nas odzieje! Chyba że ktoś go podpali – wymamrotał pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę z dość mocnej wady tego planu. – Tak czy siak, panowie i panie, to jest LAS mówiony capslockiem. A my dzisiaj robimy podchody. Jedna drużyna spieprza w las, a druga po kwadransie zaczyna jej szukać.

– Uważaj z tym zasadami, żebyś nie przeszarżował, bo Prusak nie załapie – mruknął Nikolai z boku. Na szczęście, Gilbert tego nie usłyszał, już wgapiając się gorączkowo w las i szukając kryjówek.

– Ta grupa, co ucieka, tworzy wskazówki dla drugiej grupy, gdzie ją znaleźć...

– Po co uciekać i robić wskazówki dla ścigającej grupy?

– Ja też nie widzę tu sensu – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie mam na tyle wódki, żeby was po kolei wykupywać od pograniczników, więc, na litość Boga, Swaroga, Zeusa, Odyna i całej hałastry, NIE GUBCIE SIĘ. Romano, co ty robisz?

– Upewniam się, że się nie zgubi drugi raz – odpowiedział spokojnie Włochy Południowe, dokładnie przywiązując swojego brata do drzewa.

* * *

– Hej, Russland, co ci jest?

Iwan zerknął za siebie, nieco zdziwiony rzadko spotykanym u tego osobnika ćwierć–troskliwym tonem (bo troskliwy ton u Prusaka nie istniał), ale nie odpowiedział, nadal przedzierając się przez puszczę jak lodołamacz przez lodowce.

– Ej, nie bądź taki... – Prusy pstryknął palcami. – Eej... Powiedz coś, bo czuję się jak psychol, gadając sam do siebie pośrodku lasu. Russland, Rosja, Russia... Mackālija!

Iwan ponownie się obejrzał, ponownie zdziwiony, tym razem ostatnim użytym słowem, bo przekonany był, że Gilbert od wieków już nie pamięta pruskiego języka. Sam Gilbert też wydawał się tym zaskoczony, jednak szybko zmienił temat.

– Ee... No co w ciebie wstąpiło? Nic nie mówisz, nie proponujesz wódki, nie opowiadasz o piciu spirytusu z niedźwiedziem ani żartów o Czelabińsku, nie terroryzujesz tych znad Bałtyku, jak nie ty!

– Jest mi smutno – oznajmił Rosja tonem oznaczającym „domyśl się, dlaczego".

Prusak zatrzymał się i zbity z tropu przejechał dłonią po włosach.

– Ale że przeze mnie?

Rosja nie odpowiedział, bo w tym właśnie momencie ujrzeli dwóch pozostałych członków drużyny pierwszej, od których odłączyli się jakieś trzy godziny wcześniej. Francja, rozpaczając, przytulał się do drzewa, roztrzęsiony widokiem robactwa zażerającego martwego ptaszka, a Anglia grzebał nożem w ziemi, co jakimś czas wykonując ruch, jakby chciał rzucić ostrzem prosto w głowę towarzysza, ale jednak za każdym razem się rozmyślał.

– Miały być dwie drużyny, nie dwadzieścia! – Na widok przybyłych Anglia poderwał głowę. – A ja nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest reszta! I jestem w cholerę głodny! – Francis pokiwał głową.

Prusy, wiedziony odruchem koleżeńskim, wyjął z plecaka kanapkę i podzielił ją na pół. Jedną zostawił sobie, drugą połowę dał Francisowi, jednak Anglia przechwycił ją i po zażartej walce jego łupem wojennym stała się ćwierć posiłku.

Prusak po długim namyśle podzielił swoją część na pół i podsunął Iwanowi, chcąc go udobruchać.

– Widziałem kiedyś taką grę – Rosja spojrzał w las, mówiąc spokojnym i ciepłym tonem, żując oferowaną ćwierć. – Znacie HetaOni?

– Znamy. A czemu pytasz?

Rosja wskazał palcem kierunek. Pozostała trójka spojrzała na ponurą, zniszczoną i mroczną rezydencję, która znikąd wyłaniała się spomiędzy drzew. Anglia dałby sobie uciąć rękę własnym nożem, gdyby ktoś poprosił go o przysięgę, że jeszcze pięć minut wcześniej jej tam nie było.


	10. A to była moja zemsta

– Niko – zapytał wolno Polska, zwalniając kroku. – Czy ty... dodałeś im czegoś... do tych... kanapek na drogę?

Białoruś pochylił się nad kwiatkiem i bardziej niż niewinnie uśmiechnął się do białych płatków. Nie odpowiedział.

– Niko, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po Puszczy Białowieskiej biega banda naćpanych personifikacji?

– Oj tam banda od razu – Nikolai lekceważąco machnął ręką. – Dorzuciłem tylko Prusakowi LSD do kanapki. Niech się pobuja na haju po lesie.

Taurys, który chwilę temu opuścił ich za potrzebą, wrócił do nich, na szczęście nie słysząc ani słowa z odbytej właśnie rozmowy.

– Nie uważacie, że coś długo im schodzi?

Stali na polance, gdzie koniec końców drużyna pierwsza miała się pojawić, prowadząc za sobą drużynę drugą i jak dotąd nikt się nie pojawił, nie licząc paru wilków i dwóch szybkich żubrów.

– Bo wprawy w uciekaniu po lasach nie mają – Feliks również machnął ręką, próbując zbagatelizować obawy Taurysa. – A to się który o korzeń potknie i kostkę skręci, a to przyrżnie czołem w drzewo, a to spadnie ze skarpy i skręci kark...

– Naćpa się grzybkami... – Dodał tym samym lekkim tonem Nikolai, grzebiąc w swoim plecaku.

Feliks posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Litwa otworzył usta, by zapytać, co Białoruś ma na myśli, ale wtedy właśnie zaszeleściły zarośla i na polance pojawiły się dziewczęta; Węgierka całkiem zadowolona, Czeszka oblepiona pajęczynami, a Belgijka z bluzką podartą w miejscach strategicznych, zasłaniająca się rękoma z miną oznaczającą „tylko spróbuj się gapić, a nakarmię moje psy twoimi jajami".

– Co się stało? – W Feliksie obudził się dżentelmen i ofiarował Belgii swoją ramoneskę.

– Pamiętasz, co mówiłeś o nierozdzielaniu się? – Zapytała Węgry, siadając na pobliskim powalonym pniu drzewa.

Trójka organizatorów wymieniła spojrzenia, westchnęła jednogłośnie, a Nikolai wyciągnął z plecaka wódkę i kilka kieliszków. Jedną kolejkę wódki później dziewczyny zaczęły opowiadać.

– ... No i wtedy wyskoczył jakiś debil w żółtym płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym – dodała Czeszka.

– ... I pokazuje klejnoty – Belgia skrzywiła się po wódce jako jedyna z towarzystwa. – Jak wy możecie to pić... No i my w śmiech, chłopaki w śmiech...

– I ten ekshibicjonista spojrzał na nas tak dziwnie – Węgry polała drugą kolejkę. – Posmutniał jakoś... Gilbert zaczął go na swój sposób pocieszać...

– Powiedział, że nie ma się co martwić, bo masz mniejszego – dodała Czeszka w kierunku Feliksa.

Polska, głęboko urażony, zanotował tę zniewagę w pamięci.

– A wtedy... – Belgia westchnęła, patrząc na kolejny kieliszek. Chwilę myślała i w końcu chyba dała sobie spokój z oporami. – Lej... Znikąd wyskoczył ten twój bizon.

– Żubr.

– Żubr. Ten koleś zaczął jakieś cyrki odstawiać, że niby korrida, żubr się chyba wkurzył... a my staliśmy między nim a tym gołodupcem. Jak zaszarżował...

– To każde pobiegło w innym kierunku – dokończyła opowieść Węgry. – Lej.

– To nie tłumaczy, co się stało z twoją bluzką – zauważył Litwa.

Belgia machnęła ręką.

– To był zakład.

– Jaki?

– Kto będzie szybszy: Antonio „Gorący Kochanek" Carriedo ściągający mi bluzkę, czy ja kopiąca go w jaja z półobrotu – Belgia uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Wygrałam pięćdziesiąt euro, w tym dziesięć za styl.

Taurys, Feliks i Nikolai odruchowo się odsunęli.

– A mnie Słowacja wepchnął w pajęczynę – westchnęła Czechy.

– Trzeba było iść ze mną – Feliks spojrzał na siostrę.

– A ty byś mnie nie wepchnął w pajęczynę?

– Na pewno nie w taką małą.

* * *

Łup łup łup.

– O, teraz pukacie naprawdę – zauważył radośnie Anglia.

Prusy, który od dłuższego czasu walił pięścią w drzwi celi, w której uwięził ich lodówkosmok z rezydencji, posłał mu niemiłe spojrzenie.

– Mówiłem, że trzeba było Angola wymienić za śrubokręt! Tak jak oferował ten elf na jednorożcu. Moglibyśmy rozkręcić drzwi!

– Ale nimfa wodna mówiła, że nie wolno mu ufać! – Zawołał Francis. – Jak moglibyśmy nie posłuchać rady tak pięknej istoty?

– A wyszło ci kiedyś na dobre ufanie kobiecie?! – Prusak parsknął. – Tak naprawdę to ona jest w zmowie z lodówkosmokiem!

– Jaki masz dowód?!

– Oboje ociekają wodą!

– To jeszcze nic nie znaczy!

– Jasne, jasne! Tylko się nie zdziw, jak elf zostanie carem, nimfa carycą a lodówkosmok jebanym Rasputinem!

– Lodówkosmok nie ma kwalifikacji na zostanie Rasputinem – zauważył trzeźwo Rosja. – Nie ma mojego obywatelstwa.

– Ale ma konszachty z Wilkiem i Zającem, oni mu załatwią! Czekajcie... co to za światło?

– Lodówkosmok powraca! To jego jarzeniówkowe ślepia!

Czwórka nieszczęsnych konsumentów kanapki z dodatkiem LSD spojrzała w górę. Z góry spojrzał na nich Feliks świecący z latarką w głąb naturalnie powstałej dziury w ziemi i westchnął ciężko.

– Znalazłem was, ćpuny.

* * *

– A skąd ty miałeś prochy? – Zapytała Elizabeta, gdy zostali w czwórkę. Feliks i Taurys bohatersko poszli szukać pozostałych w Puszczy, a Nikolai się wymigał i teraz, mając poczucie, że wygrał życie, pił z dziewczynami.

– Zagadałem wczoraj do Holandii – odparł, nalewając wódki do kieliszków. Mimo że zapadał już zmrok, a stężenie alkoholu w krwi było już na tyle wysokie, że Białoruś musiał mrużyć oczy, nie uronił ani kropelki.

– Nhe mhówił – wymamrotała Belgia.

– Tobie chyba już wystarczy – w Węgierce obudziła się opiekuńcza dusza. Zabrała Belgijce kieliszek z rąk.

– Zdradziłem mu przepis na bardzo specjalnego drinka – Nikolai wyjaśnił wstawionej koleżance.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie dałeś Gilbertowi tego na tyle, by coś mu się stało – Elizabeta spojrzała na niego badawczo. – Coś... poważnego.

– Oczywiście, że nie – żachnął się Białoruś, obserwując, jak Węgry poprawia włosy. – Dałem mu tylko odrobinkę...

– NIKOLAIU ARLOVSKY, SYNU KLESZCZA I NORNICY, WYTŁUMACZ MI SIĘ TU NATYCHMIAST!

– Oho... – Westchnął Nikolai, słysząc rozsierdzony głos Feliksa dobiegający spomiędzy drzew. – Idzie on, uosobienie bohaterstwa, cebuli i bimbru.

– Przyprowadził... o, chyba są wszyscy – zauważyła Czechy, odkładając kieliszek na koc. Przez czas nieobecności Polski i Litwy zdążyli zrobić sobie tutaj mały piknik.

Feliks wypadł zza krzaków. Jego pełną furii szarżę zepsuł jednak wystający korzeń. Na szczęście, Polska zachował równowagę i udał, że to było zaplanowane. Za nim wyszedł zrezygnowany Litwa i kolejno cała europejska hałastra...

Węgry obrzuciła wzrokiem siniaki, rozcięcia, rozdarcia, pogubione buty, koszulki i inne elementy garderoby, rozczochrane włosy, brudne i przerażone twarze i pogratulowała w myślach polskim politykom pomysłu.

Tej integracji na pewno Unia nie zapomni.

– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć... – Zaczął Feliks, stając nad kocem. Nikolai, stwierdziwszy, że w razie ataku szału wódka może zostać rozlana, by ją uratować, dopił pozostałą połówkę jednym łykiem. Tak pokrzepiony, spojrzał na kuzyna.

– Daaaaa?

– Co ta czwórca – Feliks zamachał rękami w kierunku zmizerowanych Anglii, Francji, Prusów i Rosji. – Robiła naćpana w dole pośrodku Puszczy, bredząc coś o smokach i HetaOni?

– Lodówkosmokach – poprawił Francja.

– Izwinitie, bratiec – Nikolai spojrzał na umurusanego ziemią Rosję. – Chciałem tylko Prusaka naćpać.

– Niet problem, Kolia – Iwan tylko machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Podobało mi się.

– Oni to jeszcze nic! – Feliks nie skończył. Wskazał ręką na Niemcy, Rumunię i Skandynawów. – Ci... wiesz, gdzie ich znalazłem?! Znowu na granicy! Wiesz, ile własnej wódki musiałem dać twoim milicjantom?!

Nikolai sięgnął po butelkę i posmutniał, widząc, że jest pusta.

– A słuchaj tego! Ten i ten – Polska pokazał na Austrię i Hiszpanię. – Ich znalazłem, jak się kłócili pośrodku Puszczy o to, kto jest lepszy, Beethoven czy Soler! Pośrodku sezonu lęgowego!

– Kto to jest Soler? – Rozległo się dookoła.

– A ci? – Feliks nie zamierzał skończyć, wskazując palcem na Estonię i Łotwę – Te bałtyckie boidupy, wiesz, co robiły? Próbowały rozpalić ogień! Ogień! W Puszczy! Niko, czy ty to rozumiesz?

– Chcieliśmy tylko usmażyć zimnioki, bo byliśmy głodni – odpowiedział butnie Łotwa.

Feliks zmroził go spojrzeniem.

– Nie. Ma. Zimnioków – wycedził. – Jest tylko śmierć...

– Z niedożywienia?

– Z moich rąk.

– Chłopcy! – Węgry postanowiła zareagować. Wstała, chociaż wódka mówiła, że lepiej byłoby się położyć na trawce. – Patrzcie na to z innej, bardziej pozytywnej strony! To z pewnością były najbardziej niezapomniane podchody w waszym życiu...

Taurys, który od dłuższej chwili stał z boku, pomyślał, że Elizabeta ma rację. Na pewno niezapomniana była też chwila, gdy razem w ciemnościach szli do najbliższego supermarketu (zabrakło kawy, o czym ze smutkiem poinformowała ich pani Jadzia – każda z personifikacji stwierdziła, że nie może bez kawy żyć i idzie do sklepu, by kupić swój ulubiony gatunek). Byli prawie w komplecie – Holandia odholował Belgię do pokoju, gdyż ta już potykała się o własne nogi.

Powietrze było rześkie, czyste, jeśli nie licząc lekkiego zapaszku dymu...

– Niko, zabrałeś jednak mi te fajki?

– Nie, miałem zabrać, ale zapomniałem.

– Wania?

– Szto?

– Holandia?

– Nie mam już.

Feliks zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

– Licia... – Zaczął cicho. – Odwróć się i powiedz mi, co widzisz.

Litwa powoli obejrzał się za siebie, a gdy to zrobił, niespodziewanie puścił tak słowiańską wiązankę przekleństw i klątw, że skupił na sobie uwagę wszystkich.

– Szef urwie mi łeb... – Stwierdził Nikolai, patrząc na łunę nad Puszczą Białowieską.

* * *

– O pożarnictwie wiem niewiele – Feliks patrzył na polankę zajętą ogniem. Pożar nie był tak wielki, na jaki wyglądał z daleka, ale i tak Polska czuł się jak kiełbaska na grillu. – Nie gasić oleju wodą. Nie gasić niczego wódką. O ja pierdolę... ROSJA, ZOSTAW TĘ KIEŁBASĘ I ZRÓB COŚ!

Iwan westchnął i odłożył na bok wystrugany patyk z nabitą podwawelską.

– Dlaczego ja?

Nikolai chodził dookoła i klął w dwóch językach naraz. Gdyby ktokolwiek go słuchał, zapewne sporo dowiedziałby się o własnym życiu seksualnym. Tymczasem Unia gapiła się na ogień i dopiero po chwili co bardziej rozgarnięte jednostki zaczęły cokolwiek robić.

Niemcy, używając wrodzonego instynktu przywódcy, zaczął wydawać rozkazy pozostałym, co jako tako ogarnęło sytuację. Nikt nie wpadł w płomienie, a to, przy błyskotliwości gości, Polska uznał za duży sukces.

– Polen, woda...?

– Żadnej w okolicy. Dziewięć, dziewięć, osiem... Dzwonię.

– Łopata?

– W składziku za hotelem...

Nikolai bez słowa ruszył tam biegiem. Wrócił z trzema łopatami w ramionach i dużym guzem na czole.

Po chwili udało im się jakoś zapanować nad płomieniami, których obszar zmniejszył się do kilku metrów. Za moment pojawili się strażacy i sytuacja się unormowała.

Polska, patrząc na dymiącą ziemię i czarne kikuty kilkunastu drzew, poczuł nagłą ochotę, by się powiesić.

* * *

– Zamówiłeś coś na Allegro? – Zapytał Taurys, siedząc w jadalni i sprawdzając stan konta.

Cała ekipa siedziała w nienaturalnej ciszy nad śniadaniem. Właściwie, to każdy poza Taurysem, Nikolaiem i Iwanem bał się głośniej odetchnąć, bo Polska wyglądał jak wcielenie boga wojny.

– Zamówiłem. Sznur. Za dwie godziny będzie kurier. Jeszcze nie wiem – Feliks uniósł wzrok i zmroził spojrzeniem dwa pozostałe kraje bałtyckie. – Czy powieszę siebie, czy ich.

Estonia, by załagodzić nieco sytuację, odchrząknął i wyjął telefon.

– Wiesz, Litwa, znalazłem wczoraj taki fanart... LietRus...

Taurys, wiedziony ciekawością, spojrzał na ekran. Potem lekko zzieleniał i odsunął się tak daleko, jak tylko było to możliwe, siedząc na krześle między innymi.

– Jezus Maria. Będzie mi się to śnić po nocach.

– Cóż, jak się jest osobą publiczną... – Feliks również zerknął i również zzieleniał. – O shit. Czy ta pozycja jest w ogóle możliwa bez operacyjnego usunięcia kręgosłupa?

– Kiedyś było lepiej – westchnął Nikolai, gdy cała reszta zapoznała się z obrazkiem. Rosja był najbardziej zainteresowany i nawet poprosił o podesłanie mu go, żeby mógł wrzucić do fapfolderu. Nikt nie zareagował na prowokację, jedynie Litwa mocno poczerwieniał. – Kiedyś nie było fangirli, fanartów i fanfików. W niektórych jestem babą, to dopiero schiza...

– Żulisie harcują, od rana tankują...

– Polsko, czy ty nie mógłbyś chociaż raz ustalić normalnego dzwonka? – Taurys spojrzał na Feliksa, który szukał telefonu po kieszeniach.

– Życie jest za krótkie na nieprzypałowe dzwonki... Niee… Szef dzwoni.

– Mój już mnie zjebał – odparł niefrasobliwie Nikolai. – Spytał, czy widziałem najnowszą celę śmierci, bo może mi załatwić bilet w jedną stronę.

Feliks wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by porozmawiać. Personifikacje trochę odżyły, zerwały się z krzeseł i zaczęły poranny jogging do ekspresu z kawą. Po kilkunastu minutach przepychanek o śmietankę i cukier, parzeniu życiodajnego nektaru i uwagach, że ta kawa jednak smakuje trochę inaczej niż w domu („Co się dziwisz?", Nikolai wzruszył ramionami, „do nas zawsze leci to, co spadło na podłogę w fabryce") hałastra uspokoiła się i znów zasiadła do śniadania.

Taurys spojrzał na czwórkę ochrzczoną przez Polskę „bandą acidowców" i zapytał.

– Tak w ogóle... to co się z wami działo po tej kanapce z LSD?

Prusy, Rosja, Francja i Anglia spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli opowiadać.


	11. A to było tak

Rezydencja wyglądała jak wyjęta z dobrego horroru.

– Jak ta z Outlasta – zauważył Prusak. – Ciekawe, czy będą gołe chłopy na wózkach inwalidzkich. No co? – Zapytał, widząc, jak pozostała trójka patrzy na niego dziwnie. – Nie graliście?

– My mamy obowiązki – mruknął Anglia, patrząc na wielkie, drewniane drzwi.

– Ty jesteś na emeryturze – wytknął mu Rosja z odrobiną żalu w głosie. – Masz czas.

Prusy wzruszył ramionami.

– Weź idź do siebie, powkurzaj kogo trzeba, żeby nacisnął czerwony guziczek, poczekaj, aż szef Alfreda odpowie i naciśnie swój... Jak się rozpęta trzecia wojna i wszystko pieprznie, to szybko sam przejdziesz na emeryturę i będziesz miał czas.

– Jak wszystko pieprznie, to nie będzie na czym odpalić gry – odparł Anglia.

Prusy zastanowił się przed chwilę.

– Racja.

– Czy ty przyznałeś komuś rację? – Zapytał zdziwiony Francja. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– A wiesz, że tak sobie – Prusy zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Jakoś mi nie halo w głowę. Pewnie przez to, że głodny jestem. Oddałem wam trzy czwarte kanapki, jaki ja byłem głupi. Nawet nie podziękowaliście.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to też się kiepsko czuję – Anglia podszedł bliżej drzwi. – Wchodzimy?

– A masz gwarancję, że nie będzie tak jak w HetaOni i nie skończymy martwi?

– My nie możemy umrzeć.

– A, no tak.

Pozostała trójca spojrzała na Prusaka, zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie skomentowała tej dziwnej sytuacji. Iwan zapukał w drzwi i prawie natychmiast gnijące skrzydła rozwarły się z przeraźliwym skrzypieniem zardzewiałych zawiasów. Przekroczyli próg, rozglądając się dookoła i od razu zakryli nosy, czując, że zatęchłe powietrze przesycone jest odorem zgnilizny, wilgoci i...

– Czy ja czuję Chanel no. 5? – Zapytał Francja, węsząc. – Tak... Dziwne.

Zgniłe, drewniane schody przykryte równie zgniłym dywanem prowadziły na piano nobile, ale sądząc po tym, co widzieli z parteru, czyli po spopielałych ramach, w których zaległy jedynie resztki płótna, przekrzywionych osmalonych kandelabrach i dziwnych czerwonych plamach na ścianach, piętro reprezentacyjne było nim już tylko z nazwy.

– To co, zwiedzamy? – Anglia poczuł nagły przypływ odwagi i od razu ruszył w lewo, do kolejnych wielkich drzwi.

Francja, podekscytowany, zaczął szukać źródła ulubionego zapachu, a Iwan, nucąc Kalinkę, ruszył w kierunku schodów. Prusy został przy wejściu, patrzył na rozdzielających się kolegów i przez chwilę miał poczucie, że nie powinni tego robić, ale to poczucie minęło bardzo szybko. Właśnie przyglądał się rogatemu człowieczkowi na jednym z ocalałych portretów, gdy...

– Pomocy!

Kilka minut później cala czwórka spotkała się na siódmym piętrze, chociaż Prusy dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że z zewnątrz było widać maksymalnie dwa. Francja, u którego ramienia uwiesiła się dziwna istota – zwiewna, niebieskoskóra nimfa odziana, nie wiedzieć czemu, w bułgarski mundur – słuchał oczarowany o okresie ochronnym łososi przypadającym na ich tarło i przytakiwał przy każdym słowie. Iwan znalazł flaszkę niewiadomego pochodzenia, na której wytartej etykiecie znalazły się jakieś hieroglify i właśnie kosztował jej zawartość. Uściślając, wlewał sobie do gardła.

Anglia... Cóż, Anglia szamotał się w uścisku czegoś, co było wyjątkowo szpetnym elfem. Rozpiętość uszu tego dalekiego krewnego Legolasa wynosiła jakieś pół metra, a spiłowane jak u rekina zęby wystawały poza dolną wargę.

Dzieje się tu coś dziwnego, pomyślał Prusy, ściskając w dłoni śrubokręt. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd go miał, lecz czuł, że musi go chronić.

– Dej śrubokręta – wycharczał elf głosem Michała Wiśniewskiego.

Jakimś dziwnym sposobem śrubokręt znalazł się w miejsce Arthura, a sam Anglia w uścisku Gilberta. Prusy odsunął się i otrząsnął ze wstrętem.

– Nie ufajcie mu – powiedziała wtedy nimfa i zaczęła ociekać wodą. – Uciekajcie, bo idzie lodówkosmok.

– Dej Angola – powiedział tym razem elf, który najwidoczniej stwierdził, że wymiana mu się nie spodobała i woli powrócić do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy. Obok niego pojawił się równie szpetny jednorożec.

– Dajemy? Ja za.

– Nie dajemy – Francja z Iwanem byli zgodni, chociaż Francis mówił o Arthurze, a Iwan o kończonej właśnie przez niego flaszce staroegipskiego bimbru.

Elf rozpłynął się w powietrzu, nimfa również, a potem wszystko stanęło w niebieskich płomieniach. W drzwiach pojawił się wspomniany już lodówkosmok. Prusak zmrużył oczy.

– Czy ten ciul ma między ślepiami logo Boscha?

– Koło ogona ma Beko – zauważył Francja. – To jakaś chińska podróbka.

Lodówkosmok, urażony, najpierw zawarczał wnętrznościami, a żebra chłodzące na jego plecach zaczęły wibrować. Położył krótkie łapki na ziemi i strząsnął z siebie wodę.

– Chyba się rozgn.. gniew.. rozmr... rozmroził – zabełkotał Iwan.

Ponieważ pijany Iwan stanowił ewenement na skalę światową, Prusy, Francja i Anglia natychmiast stracili zainteresowanie lodówkosmokiem i spojrzeli na kolegę. Gad, rozgniewany, zionął w ich kierunku zimnym powietrzem.

– Ble – Francja zmarszczył nos. – Cuchnie starymi parówkami, serem pleśniowym... i szynką, też pleśniową.

Lodówkosmok zamachał krótkim ogonem zakończonym klamką i ponownie uniósł się na tylne łapy. Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że skórę na brzuchu ma przezroczystą i można zobaczyć przez nią znajdujące się w środku lodówkosmoka półki ze słoikami, piwem i keczupem.

– O nie! – Zakrzyknął Francja. – To lodówkosmok należący do studenta! Na pewno jest wygłodniały! Uciekajmy!

Cała czwórka zgodnie puściła się biegiem przez drugie drzwi, przebiegła kolejno przez sypialnię jakiegoś króla, jaskinię z wielkimi pająkami, piwniczkę (Iwana trzeba było odciągać od stojaków z zakurzonymi butelkami wina), pracownię malarską, Narnię i ogród rajski, aż w końcu z powrotem znaleźli się na parterze.

– Ufff – Anglia, ciężko dysząc, oparł ręce o kolana. – Chyba go zgubiliśmy.

– Nic wam nie jest?

Iwan, nadal podziwiający białe myszki przebiegające mu przed oczami, spojrzał zdziwiony na Prusy.

– Daaa... Co ty robisz?

Gilbert, nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozsiadł się na dywanie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i jak rasowy jogin zamknął oczy.

– Gilbert, co ty robisz?

– Cicho – Prusy uchylił powiekę, spod której błysnęło czerwone oko. – Odkrywam tajemnice mojej duchowości...

– Czy cię do reszty...? – Spytał Anglia, zdając sobie sprawę z pewnej oczywistości. – Coś tu jest nie tak, panowie... On jest uduchowiony i się o nas martwi, ty – wskazał na Rosję. – jesteś nietrzeźwy, ty... – Zawahał się, patrząc na Francję. – Ty... Jesteś cały poczochrany i brudny, a nawet nie sprawdziłeś, jak wyglądasz w lusterku! Jesteś narcyzem, na królową!

Francis lekko pobladł.

– To czary lodówkosmoka! Przeklął nas! Sacrebleu...

Rozległ się potworny huk, ale okazało się, że to tylko Iwan wpadł na ławkę.

– Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – Zapytał zaniepokojony Gilbert, otwierając oczy.

– To było mocniejsze od spirytusu – wymamrotał Iwan. – Mój światopogląd właśnie uległ zagładzie.

– Zaraz my ulegniemy – Francja wskazał na lodówkosmoka, który jednak ich znalazł.

– Nie uciekniecie mi – przemówił lodówkosmok. – Jam jest Carmerix, Władca Posiadłości...

– Nie no serio – Anglia prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Mamy się bać sprzętu AGD skrzyżowanego z ... Bóg wie tylko czym, nazywającego się jak edycja limitowana Twixa z podwójnym karmelem? Chłopaki, ogarnijmy się...

– Jak to mówisz, to on nawet nie jest straszny – zauważył Gilbert. – Ciekawe, w której fabryce go składali.

– Chyba gdzieś w Czelabińsku – Iwan bohatersko podniósł się na nogi, potrząsnął głową i stanął prosto.

– Znów żartujesz z Czelabińska! – Zawołał radośnie Gilbert. – A już się tak o ciebie martwiłem!

– Co robiłeś? – Anglia spojrzał na Prusaka zdezorientowany. – Z tobą naprawdę jest coś nie tak…

– Słucha mnie ktoś w ogóle? – Zapytał zrezygnowany lodówkosmok. – Panowie, jak nie będziecie się mnie bać, to mi potrącą z pensji. Mam chorą córkę.

Niestety, nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Francja, powracając do normalności, zaczął przeglądać się w zakurzonych szybkach najbliższego kredensu, biadoląc, że wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść, Iwan chyba wytrzeźwiał i teraz z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się Gilbertowi, który recytował z pamięci pierwszy artykuł Powszechnej Deklaracji Człowieka, żeby było ciekawiej, po prusku.

– Wisāi zmunei gemma pawīrpan be līgu en tenēisan teīsiskwai be tikrōmiskwamans...

– Nieważne, czy niemiecki, czy nie, i tak łamię sobie język na twojej mowie – westchnął Anglia, który spróbował to powtórzyć. – Zaraz... AGD, masz coś do jedzenia?

Lodówkosmok skrzywił pysk.

– Wiedziałem, że się to tak skończy. Trzeba było zwabić normalnych ludzi, miałbym pełną wypłatę. Mam piwo, keczup i słoiki z leczo z parówek. Nie patrzcie tak na mnie... Moimi projektantami byli student z Polibudy i jego kumpel, co studiował biologię. Robili mnie na kacu. Gdybym tylko wiedział, jakie upokorzenia czekają mnie w tej pracy, emigrowałbym, póki był na to czas... A tak to robię za straszydło, a elf z nimfą płacą mi tyle, co nic...

– A gdzie chciałeś wyemigrować? – Anglia poczęstował się piwem i skrzywił się mocno. – Co za sikacz...

Jarzeniówkowe oczy pokracznej krzyżówki lodówki i smoka zajaśniały rozmarzeniem.

– Do Santo Subito na San Escobar. Ale myślałem też o Cebularasa, taka mała wioseczka na północy... Mam tam krewnych.

– Jakich? – Francis, przestał przeglądać się w szybkach i skrzywił się ze wstrętem na widok swojego zaniedbanego oblicza. – Połączenie opiekacza do kanapek z żyrafą, czy zlewozmywaka z waranem?

– Warana z komodą, jeśli cię to interesuje – lodówkosmok skrzywił się w gniewie. – Mnie możecie obrażać, ale mojej rodziny nie pozwolę.

Gad stuknął ogonem zakończonym klamką o podłogę. Wszystko dookoła nagle zamieniło się w wilgotną, kamienną celę, a czwórka została sama.

– No nie – Anglia westchnął ciężko i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Francję. – Trzeba było się nie odzywać, żabojadzie!

Gilbert westchnął i zaczął walić w drzwi.

* * *

– I tak ty było – dokończył Iwan, patrząc na zasłuchane towarzystwo unijne. – Potem znalazł nas Felia, a prochy przestały działać gdzieś w połowie drogi tutaj. Miał chłopak zabawę... No i dalej wszystkich zebraliśmy po lesie...

– Ty też masz takie fazy po narkotykach? – Belgia spojrzała na brata.

Holandia pokiwał głową.

– Miewam nawet lepsze.

– Gdybym wiedział, że będę się lepiej bawić po LSD niż po wódce... – Rosja ciężko westchnął. – Historię bym napisał od nowa.

– Nie tylko ty – Prusak patrzył na swoje odbicie w kawie, dziwnie zamyślony. – Ej, czy ja... serio byłem taki nienormalny?

Nikolai, który w ciszy przysłuchiwał się opowieści, już miał na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, ale w końcu dał sobie spokój. Stwierdził w myślach, że należy sprawdzić, czy Polsce nie oberwało się zbyt mocno za to ogniste zamieszanie. Wstał i bez słowa wyszedł.

Kilka minut później świergotanie smsa sprawiło, że uwaga towarzystwa przeniosła się z dyskutujących o legalności narkotyków personifikacji Europy Zachodniej na telefon Węgier. Elizabeta odczytała treść wiadomości, unosząc brwi, a potem z lekkim uśmiechem wstała i równie wyszła. Litwa dodał dwa do dwóch i zaczął się zastanawiać, co też Feliks wymyślił. Wstał i podszedł do ekspresu do kawy.

Miał nadzieję, że coś mniej głupiego niż zwykle.


	12. A więc karma wraca

– Dobrze... Do usłyszenia.

Feliks skończył uspokajać szefa i z westchnieniem siadł na ławeczce przed pensjonatem. Nie miał ochoty wracać na śniadanie, więc tylko wpatrzył się w panoramę Puszczy.

– Wszystko w porządku, panie Felku? – Pani Jadzia wyszła zza rogu, ubrana jak zwykle w fartuch i burą spódnicę pamiętającą czasy Noego.

– Taaak – mruknął, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. – Jestem po prostu zmęczony. A to dopiero czwarty dzień...

– Był pożar, prawda? Pewnie się pan przejmuje...

– Pani Jadziu – Feliks spojrzał na kobietę i krzywo się uśmiechnął. – Jakbym miał się wszystkim przejmować, to dawno bym skończył w psychiatryku. Jutro się będę z tego śmiać.

– Racja – kobiecina pokiwała głową. – Śmiech to najlepsze lekarstwo, prawda?

Polska spojrzał na nią spod oka i kiwnął głową. O tak. Personifikacje od bardzo dawna leczyły się brakiem powagi i używkami. Tak weszło im to w krew, że ktoś śmiertelny z pewnością czułby się urażony, gdyby usłyszał jakieś ich rozmówki. Po setkach lat Feliks nauczył się żartować ze wszystkiego, a niejeden miłośnik czarnego humoru pewnie by mu tego pozazdrościł.

Czując, że wraca mu humor, Polska sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosa.

– Pali pani?

– Nie, dziękuję. Paliłam czterdzieści lat.

– Palę od osiemnastego wieku – odparł Feliks z uśmiechem. – Wcześniej była tabaka. Ale mi skutki uboczne nie grożą.

– Szczęściarz z pana.

– Imię zobowiązuje...

– Felia, słuchaj... – Z drzwi wypadł Nikolai. Zamarł na widok pani Jadzi.

Feliks uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko. Zerwał się z ławeczki i stanął między kuzynem a drzwiami, blokując drogę ucieczki.

– Cześć, Niko!

Białoruś posłał mu przerażone spojrzenie, a pani Jadzia wkroczyła do akcji.

– Tu pan jest, panie Nikolaiu! – Zawołała, kładąc ręce na biodrach. – Tak wcześnie pan ze śniadania wyszedł... Jest pan stanowczo za chudy! Czy tam oni pana karmią?

– Eee... – Nikolai spróbował zrobić krok w tył, ale Feliks, uśmiechając się szatańsko, stanowczo mu na to nie pozwolił, łapiąc za ramię.

– Przywitaj się – syknął Feliks.

– Eeee... Dobraj ranicy... – Nikolai wykrztusił powitanie po białorusku, szukając rozpaczliwie wzrokiem drogi ucieczki.

Wszyscy boją się Iwana, pomyślał Feliks. Iwan boi się Nikolaia. A Nikolai boi się pani Jadzi. W tej konfiguracji ta miła kobieta wypada na ogólnoświatowego tyrana...

– No niech się panu przyjrzę! – Korpulentna kobiecina złapała Nikolaia za ramiona, na co ten zesztywniał. Zaraz potem mocno uściskała Białoruś, przez co ten zamarł.

Feliks cofnął się i wyjął telefon. Ukradkiem zaczął pisać esemesa.

–... Sama skóra i kości! Musi pan o siebie dbać, panie Nikolaiu! I ma pan takie dziwne oczy teraz, pewnie ma pan gorączkę! Ja już panu rosołku ugotuję...

– N–nie trzeba...

– O, a na drugie schabowe, musi pan jeść, a mięso to ważne, bo buduje mięśnie...

– Ale... Ale... – Nikolai rzucił pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. – Ja wiehietaryjaniec...

– Dlatego pan tak źle wygląda!

– Dzień dobry pani – przywołana esemesem Elizabeta pojawiła się w drzwiach, uśmiechając się uroczo. – Czy mogę prosić Nikolaia na moment?

– Och – pani Jadzia spojrzała na tę dwójkę i pokiwała głowa ze zrozumieniem. – Ty jesteś przyjaciółką pana Felka, prawda? Ależ oczywiście, kochana. Tylko proszę, dopilnuj, żeby pan Nikolai cokolwiek jeszcze zjadł... Popatrz, jaki blady...

Feliks, który od chwili krztusił się ze śmiechu z miny Białorusi i próbował to ukryć, uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc, jak Nikolai pośpiesznie znika w środku za swoją wybawicielką, prawie zabijając się na progu.

– Jest bardzo nieśmiały, ten pan Nikolai – westchnęła pani Jadzia. Potem spojrzała na Polskę skanująco, a uśmiech Feliksa zbladł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta nie wyszła ze swojego trybu troski. – Pan też dzisiaj źle wygląda!

* * *

– Dziękuję – wydyszał Nikolai, opierając ręce o kolana. – Boże... Ta kobieta prawie mnie zabiła...

– Masz dziwną definicję troski – Węgry nie zamierzała wspominać, że to Feliks ją przywołał. Dotknęła lekko ramienia Białorusi. – Faktycznie, jesteś blady. To przez nią?

– Daa... – Białoruś odetchnął głęboko. – Po prostu... Nie lubię, jak ktoś obcy... – Nikolai wzdrygnął się. – A ona mnie przeraża.

Węgry kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Delikatnym jak dotknięcie motyla ruchem przesunęła dłonią po ramieniu Nikolaia i cofnęła rękę.

– Chodź. Chyba zostało jeszcze trochę kawy.

* * *

– Przyniosłem ci kanapki – Taurys stanął przy ławeczce, na której Polska siedział i bawił się bezmyślnie źdźbłem trawy. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak, dzięki – Polska przesunął się i zrobił Litwie miejsce. – Uspokoiłem szefa, sprawiłem, że Niko czuje wdzięczność do Elki... – Ucichł i spojrzał na Taurysa. – Przepraszam.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – Litwa pokręcił głową. – Leczę się z tego. To... Byłoby strasznie egoistyczne, gdybym miał z tym problem. Jeśli on kogoś potrzebuje, na pewno nie jestem tą osobą.

– Licia – westchnął Polska. – Czemu my nie możemy być normalni?

– Jakbyśmy byli normalni, to każdy z nas miałby kaftan bezpieczeństwa.

– No racja... Będąc normalni i tak bylibyśmy nienormalni. To ja już wolę być personifikacją... Ok. Co mamy przygotowane na czwarty dzień tego epickiego zgromadzenia?

– Hm... – Litwa wyjął z kieszeni mały notes i przejrzał kartki. – Grzybobranie?

– Myślę, że mają jak na razie dość puszczy. A puszcza ich.

– Baseball – oznajmił pewnie Nikolai, stając w drzwiach. W rękach miał kubek z kawą, której zapach natychmiast przypomniał Feliksowi, że nie wypił swojej. Za nim pojawiła się Węgry z dwoma kubkami. Dziękując losowi za tak dobrą przyjaciółkę, Feliks przyjął oferowaną kawę i zaciągnął się zapachem z przyjemnością. Zrobili miejsce przybyłej dwójce.

– A mamy sprzęt do baseballu? – Zapytał Taurys.

– To się da załatwić... – Polska wydawał się podekscytowany. Wyjął telefon i wybrał numer. – Cześć, Seba! Sorry, że tak rano... No, u mnie luz. Słuchaj, sprawę mam. Dasz radę skołować mi do południa jakieś trzydzieści baseballi? W zamian mam nowiutkie klocki hamulcowe do beemki. Markowe. I wózek z logiem Adidasa dla Dżesiki. Co ty na to? Ok, to daj znać, jak ogarniesz, nara... Pozdrów Karynę. No. Pa.

Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsuwając telefon od głowy.

– Mamy kije. Teraz tylko trzeba dokupić piłkę.

* * *

Pół godziny później pod pensjonat podjechało czarne BMW. Goście, którzy wyszli na zewnątrz, korzystając z pięknej pogody, trochę nieufnie spoglądali na łysego dresiarza, z którym właśnie dogadywał się Feliks.

– No, mordo, z tobą interesy robić to przyjemność!

– Gdyby tylko wiedział, dla kogo te kije załatwił – mruknął pod nosem Nikolai. – Nie dość, żeby nam nie pożyczył, to jeszcze z chęcią sam poobijał nam mordy... Fajnie...

–... By było – dokończył Iwan, stojąc obok.

Nikolai spojrzał na brata i westchnął cicho.

– Co z tobą i Prusakiem? – Zapytał lekkim tonem Białoruś.

– Stoimy w miejscu. Czy Węgry się koło ciebie kręci?

– Bezpośredni jak zawsze – westchnął Nikolai.

– Sam zacząłeś temat – wytknął mu Rosja.

Przez chwilę stali i patrzyli, jak Feliks sprawdza na telefonie, gdzie jest najbliższy sklep sportowy, w którym mógłby kupić piłkę do baseballu.

– Jak myślisz, ile kijów przypada na jedną piłkę?

– U nas czy u niego?

– W tej części świata.

– Jakieś tysiąc na jedną, zgaduję.

– Jak wy możecie grać w baseball bez piłek? – Zdziwił się Francja.

– To specjalna odmiana baseballu – Nikolai pomocnie pośpieszył z odpowiedzią. – Gra się głowami wrogów i zdrajców ojczyzny.

Francja spojrzał nieprzekonany na Rosję, ale widząc, jak ten z pełną powagą kiwa głową, postanowił nie drążyć tematu.

Feliks tymczasem triumfalnie odnalazł na Allegro jedyną aukcję, puścił wiązankę do sprzedawcy, który piłkę wartą złotówkę wysyłał jedynie kurierem za pobraniem (dwadzieścia pięć złotych polskich) i z bólem serca i portfela zamówił. W międzyczasie jeszcze odebrał od drugiego kuriera sznur (Łotwa zaczął cicho pogwizdywać) i sprawnie zawiązał pętlę.

– Zadzwoniłem do sprzedającego – oznajmił z miłym uśmiechem, upewniając się, że węzeł działa jak należy. Widok Polski z wisielczą pętlą w dłoniach był dość abstrakcyjny, więc Elizabeta nie mogła się powstrzymać od cyknięcia fotki. – Powiedziałem, że to sprawa wagi państwowej. Wyśle od razu i za dwie godzinki będziemy mieć piłkę.

– Będzie piękny album... – Westchnęła Węgry, patrząc w galerię zdjęć zapisanych w aparacie. Szczególnie podobała się jej fotka uśmiechniętego Nikolaia i zdjęcie, w którym Belgia sprzedawała kopniaka Hiszpanii. Wykrzywiona bólem jaj twarz Antonia miała na zawsze go kompromitować w gronie państw. – Wydajmy to.

Taurys zerknął jej przez ramię i załapał się na widok zapitego Niemca leżącego na podłodze. Kiedy Węgry zdążyła zrobić to zdjęcie, skoro w tym czasie leżała już nieprzytomna pod lampą, do końca świata miało pozostać tajemnicą.

– Tylko, jeśli napiszemy na okładce, że to sesja stylizowana na 2PHetalia. Inaczej zniszczymy sobie reputację do reszty.

– Spokojnie. Gorsze rzeczy leżą na DeviantArcie, a jeszcze nas nie wylali.

– Nie wylali nas tylko, dlatego, że nie mają następców – zauważył Iwan. – Nu, Felia... Potrzebujesz pomocy z tym sznurem?

Łotwa profilaktycznie cofnął się kilka kroków. Potem, również profilaktycznie, rzucił się do ucieczki.

* * *

– Dzień czwarty – mruknął Litwa, patrząc na pobieżnie organizowane boisko do baseballu. Ponieważ ani Polska, ani Białoruś nie mieli większego pojęcia o baseballu, boisko przypominało wycinek koła tylko przy mocnym zmrużeniu obojga oczu, bazy były zaznaczone kamieniami, które przytaszczyli z lasu...

– A ochraniacz na twarz dla łapacza? – Zapytał Hiszpania, opierając się na kiju. Zgłosił chęć bycia łapaczem i chyba zaczynał tego żałować.

– A co, boisz się, że twoja śliczna buźka nie wytrzyma starcia z piłeczką? – Nikolai wyszczerzył zęby. – Ochraniacze są dla słabych.

– Nie rozumiem tej gry – poskarżyła się Belgia, patrząc na wydrukowaną kartę z zasadami.

– Nie bój się, my też – mruknął Polska, zakładając na siebie czarną koszulkę, która miała symbolizować, że to on jest sędzią. – Dobra... Drużyny się zorganizowały?

– Nie będę z nim w drużynie – Estonia wskazał na Łotwę.

Raivis naburmuszył się. We włosach miał jeszcze resztki trawy i mchu, a ubranie tak brudne, jakby uciekał przez pół Puszczy Białowieskiej przed Feliksem dzierżącym wisielczą pętlę, która to teraz wisiała luźno na łotewskiej szyi. Iwan nazwał to „ścieżką zdrowia szlakiem popełnionych błędów", co w sumie wychodziło na to samo, ale brzmiało ładniej.

– Czemu? – Łotwa potrząsnął głową. – Umiem w to grać.

Estonia zerknął na Białoruś, zastanawiając się, czy oberwie rykoszetem, jeśli Łotwa znów podpadnie organizatorom.

– Macie na stanie szubienicę?

– Jak sypniesz hajsem, to polecę do Ikei – odparł Nikolai, wiążąc buty. – Ostatnie deski ze składziku poszły na zabicie okna, co go makaroniarze rozbili.

– Nie kupuj szubienicy z Ikei – rozległ się głos Rosji. Iwan uderzał kijem baseballowym o dłoń, nie mogąc się doczekać gry. – Jak składałem samodzielnie, to wyszła mi toaletka..

– Dziwne – Gilbert wkroczył na boisko z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym o tym, jak efektownie pokona wszystkich innych graczy. Czyli, ze swoim zwyczajną miną. – Mi ostatnim razem z szafy wyszło biurko.

– Czemu wy nie czytacie instrukcji? – Zdziwił się Szwecja. – Przecież są tak proste...

– To nie są instrukcje, to są komiksy, przy których Spiderman to literatura faktu! – Żachnął się Gilbert. – Człowieku, mógłbyś dać sobie spokój z tym skandynawskim minimalizmem i napisać je raz, a porządnie, tak, by dało się złożyć z nich to, co jest na pudełku!

– To meble, nie puzzle – Szwecja zmarszczył brwi. – Wymagają odrobiny kreatywności.

– Kreatywnością to się zaraz mogę wykazać – Prusy spojrzał na dalekiego kuzyna groźnie. – Jak ci zaraz...

Polska, który od dobrej chwili przysłuchiwał się pogawędce personifikacji, spojrzał na zegarek. Uznając, że już pora na rozpoczęcie meczu, klasnął w dłonie.

– Dobra, dość! Piękne panie, panowie mniej piękni i ci z kompleksami – spojrzał niby przypadkiem na Prusy. – Zaczynamy mecz.

– Jakimi niby kompleksami? Nie mam żadnych kompleksów! – Oburzył się Gilbert.

– Wmawiaj sobie. Wiem, co powiedziałeś ekshibicjoniście z lasu, żeby sobie podbudować pewność siebie.

Prusy spojrzał z bólem na dziewczęta.

– A miałyście mu nie mówić... Wiedziałem, że babom nie wolno ufać. A co do ciebie...

Ludwig w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał brata przed rzuceniem się na Polskę z pięściami.

– Mam jedno pytanie, zanim zaczniemy – zapytał Niemcy powoli, trzymając brata za ramiona. – Widział ktoś Feliciano?

Personifikacje patrzyły na siebie przez chwilę. Łotwa, widząc zrezygnowany wzrok Polski, usłużnie zdjął pętlę z szyi i przekazał Feliksowi. Taurys ciężko westchnął, wiedząc już, że następną wypłatę przekaże w całości swojemu psychologowi.

– Ktoś go odwiązał od tego drzewa? – Padło retorycznie pytanie od Białorusi.

Oczy wszystkich skierowały się na Romano. Włoch przez chwilę myślał, a potem spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Niemcy.

– Mówiłem ci, że masz go odwiązać!

– Nie mówiłeś – Ludwig zirytowany zmarszczył brwi.

– Mówiłe... A nie, nie mówiłem – Romano ciężko westchnął, a potem, patrząc w las, puścił przepiękną wiązankę skierowaną do swojego wiecznie sprawiającego kłopoty braciszka. – Li mortacci tua, de tuo nonno, de tua madre e dei tre quatri daa palazzina tua!


	13. A więc niech rozpocznie się gra

Jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut później, podczas których Polska zastanawiał się, jakie to i od kogo skargi na jego osobę wpłyną do Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych – a pewien był, że będzie ich przynajmniej pięć – Ludwig z Lovino w całkowitym milczeniu przyprowadzili za sobą nieco zdezorientowanego Feliciano. Unia Europejska wraz z Iwanem i Gilbertem zgodnie postanowiła nie skomentować tej sytuacji.

– Ech... – Białoruś westchnął ciężko. Miał wrażenie, że za trzy dni rzuci tę robotę w diabły. Zaczynał już nawet rozważać potencjalne miejsce emigracji – most Golden Gate osnuty złą sławą doszłych i niedoszłych samobójców brzmiał nawet obiecująco – ale na razie musieli ciągnąć szopkę dalej. – Makaro... Feliciano, dołącz do któreś z drużyn i zaczynamy grę.

Żadna z drużyn nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z faktu, że Włochy Północne do nich dołączy, więc po chwili przeciągającego się milczenia Polska rzucił monetą.

– Reszka. Grasz z nimi – Feliks wskazał na drużynę białą, która jakimś dziwnym trafem składała się głównie z Europy Zachodniej i Północnej. Wschód i Południe z dodatkiem Rosji wylądowali w drużynie czerwonej.

Taurys miał podejrzenia, że to losowanie drużyn nie do końca było takie losowe, ale wolał się nie wtrącać. Podał ostatniemu z zawodników białą opaskę. Nikolai mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało na „a nie lepiej białą flagę od razu?".

– Mam pytanie – Litwa stanął przy Feliksie, zawiązując czerwoną opaskę na ramieniu. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że... Nasza drużyna nie ma pojęcia o tej grze?

– Tamta też nie.

– Ale tamta ma bliżej do Stanów. Możliwe, że oglądają czasem rozgrywki w kablówce. I co niektórzy z nich mają ligi w swoich krajach. Chyba mają więcej pojęcia od nas. Ba, mieli nawet mistrzostwa Europy! Holandia ma dwadzieścia dwa złota!

Feliks zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– O tym nie pomyślałem.

– Jak zwykle.

– Oj, czepiasz się. Przecież zawsze najpierw robię, potem myślę. Zresztą, to nie był mój pomysł.

Białoruś, który przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, powiódł wzrokiem dookoła.

– Przecież nie możemy zaproponować im czegoś, w czym my jesteśmy najlepsi – odparł wymijająco. – No, nie wiem, na przykład... Pędzeniu bimbru na czas. Nie mogą ciągle przegrywać...

– Pobiłeś mój rekord? – Zainteresował się Polska.

– O trzy i pół sekundy.

Litwa ciężko westchnął i potarł czoło.

– Ej, galareto, spokojnie – Nikolai wzruszył ramionami, widząc rezygnację Taurysa. – Niech znowu wygrają ci, co mają więcej hajsu. Będą mieć...eee...

– Pozytywne wrażenia z wyjazdu – dokończył Polska, łapiąc wątek. – A po powrocie szepną słówko tu i ówdzie...

Taurys postanowił nie skomentować, że wrażeń to ich goście mieli już pod dostatkiem, i to niekoniecznie pozytywnych, a to, co przekażą swoim szefom po powrocie, niekoniecznie będzie miłe dla nich. Potem z kolei pomyślał, że oficjalnie to nie jest organizatorem i jakoś humor mu się polepszył.

– Dobra... Gramy.

* * *

– Mam uderzyć tym piłkę, tak? – Belgia patrzyła na kij niepewnie. – A jak nie wceluję i kogoś uderzę? Albo siebie? A jak dostanę piłką?

Holandia westchnął ciężko.

– Przecież ci pokazywałem już kiedyś, jak się gra. Twoja drużyna ma nawet złoto z mistrzostw!

– A twoja ma dwadzieścia dwa złote medale, a nadal nie potrafisz mnie nauczyć – odgryzła się Belgia. Zamachnęła się kijem na próbę, co skończyło się tym, że poleciała w przód, pociągnięta jego ciężarem i ledwo utrzymała się na nogach. Holandia instynktownie się uchylił i była to bardzo słuszna decyzja. – No nie!

– Uderzaj drużynę przeciwną – doradził jej Prusy. – Tylko tak, żeby to wyglądało na przypadek.

Belgia poprawiła chwyt i spróbowała po raz drugi wykonać próbny zamach. Tym razem instynkt Gilberta nie zadziałał wystarczająco szybko i dwie sekundy później przejęta Belgia przepraszała gorliwie trzymającego się za głowę kolegę, który głosem pełnym bólu wyklinał ją wniebogłosy.

– Mamy jednak szansę wygrać – stwierdziła Węgry, stojąc razem z drużyną czerwoną i obserwując chaotycznie ruchy koleżanki. Nieco się naburmuszyła, gdy Nikolai zabronił jej grać patelnią, ale już jej przeszło.

Taurys dyskretnie sprawdził, czy jego telefon ma zasięg. Jakby trzeba było zadzwonić pod sto dwanaście...

Antonio, odkąd powiedział się, że to Belgia ma być pałkarzem i stać tuż przed nim, miał dość nijaką minę i odruchowo się kulił, gdy brała kij w ręce. Najwidoczniej wciąż miał traumę po kopniaku.

– Jest nas za dużo na mecz – zauważył oczywistość Francja.

– Tak? – Polska złapał za wydrukowane, nieco już sfatygowane kartki z zasadami i przejrzał je pobieżnie. – Aaa... Nie, w porządku. Gramy w polski baseball. Można grać w tyle osób, ile się chce, nawet dziesięciu na jednego...

– Jest taka odmiana? – Zdziwił się Romano, na chwilę zaprzestając strofować brata.

– Da – wtrącił się Nikolai. – Dziewięciu ma baseballe, a ten jeden portfel, telefon i klucze do audi.

– Raz kiedyś mało w to nie zagrałem – mruknął Ludwig. – W nocy, na jakimś polskim parkingu... Tylko miałem klucze do mercedesa.

– Pozostałym graczom nie spodobał się celownik na masce?

– Albo to było w Halloween – Polska zawtórował Białorusi. – I chcieli bawić się w „telefon albo wpierdol".

Ludwig posłał im ciężkie spojrzenie.

– To nowa polska tradycja, którą powinienem respektować? – Zapytał z przekąsem.

– Słowiańska – wtrącił się Rosja, uderzając rytmicznie kijem o dłoń. – Szkoda, że pod Stalingradem jeszcze tego nie znaliśmy.

Taurys posłał Feliksowi spojrzenie mówiące „zrób coś". Polska westchnął.

– Dobra, grajmy w końcu!

* * *

Prusy, który zgłosił się na miotacza jako pierwszy, zawahał się z piłką w ręce. Stał pośrodku pola i właśnie miał rzucić z całej siły w kierunku niepewnie trzymającej kij Belgii. Oczywiście, nie obawiał się, że dziewczyna nie zdoła odbić piłeczki. Bał się tego, że owszem, zdoła i to prosto w niego, a siły miała zaskakująco dużo. Kucający za Belgią Antonio pewnie bał się tej pierwszej opcji.

Dobra, powiedział sobie Prusy. Jestem na tyle zajebisty, że nie mogę tego spieprzyć.

I rzucił.

Belgijka z piskiem zamachnęła się kijem i, co wzbudziło ciche „wow" ze strony drużyny czerwonej czekającej na swoją kolei, trafiła w piłkę. Instynkt Gilberta najwidoczniej uczył się na własnych błędach i tym razem udało mu się uniknąć uderzenia, tymczasem...

– Dlaczego zająłeś moje miejsce?

– Bo jestem miotaczem?

– I miotasz piłką we własną drużynę, zamiast w przeciwną.

– Serio? – Gilbert, zbity z tropu, spojrzał na Polskę, który zaczął kartkować wydrukowany artykuł z Wikipedii o baseballu, a potem na Iwana, który stał obok i właśnie go upominał.

– Czekaj... Tak, uderza przeciwna. Czyli Wania, nie ty.

– To ja kiedy?

– Jak łapać będzie Litwa, a odbijać Węgry.

– Co za dziwna gra – westchnął Prusy, schodząc z boiska. – Ja... ja tylko chciałem wam pokazać, jak się rzuca, bo wy niedojdy...

– Da, da... – Iwan przejął od niego piłkę, a Belgia nieco pobladła na widok postury miotacza.

Antonio ciężko westchnął i pożałował, że nie spakował do walizki ochraniaczy na każdą możliwą część ciała.

Belgia nawet nie zdążyła unieść kija. Widząc nadlatującą z prędkością MiGa piłeczkę z piskiem rzuciła się w bok, żeby tylko nie oberwać. Hiszpania... Cóż. Pożałował braku ochraniaczy bardzo mocno.

– Biegnij! – Wrzasnął Holandia, nie przejmując się kulącym się łapaczem. – Belgia! Do bazy! Szybko! Nie w tę stronę!

– Ona w ogóle powinna zdobywać bazę, skoro nie odbiła? – Zapytała Czechy, obserwując szaleńczy bieg Belgijki.

– Holandia chce wykorzystać fakt, że nic nie wiemy o tej grze – odpowiedział jej Białoruś, kucając w słowiańskim przykucu i oglądając na YouTube filmik z zasadami baseballu. – A sędzia wie najmniej.

Węgry zerknęła mu przez ramię.

– Czy ty miałeś na ekranie głównym skrót do Redtu...?

Białoruś schował telefon bardzo szybko.

– Teraz żałuję tego pomysłu – stwierdził zamiast odpowiedzi na pytanie, wskazując na Belgię zaliczającą trzecią bazę.

– Wiecie co? – Zapytał Feliks, z irytacją rozrzucając dookoła kartki. – Chyba znowu mi się popieprzyło.

Oczy wszystkich, pomijając Belgię, która z triumfem zdobyła ostatnią bazę i teraz leżała zdyszana na ziemi, skierowały się na Polskę.

– To jednak Prusy powinien miotać, a Litwa łapać.

Dziwnym trafem wszystkie obecne na boisku kije znalazły się w rękach personifikacji.

* * *

– Nie, panie pośle... Żadnych czystek etnicznych, zamieszek na tle narodowościowym... Po prostu drobna wymiana zdań. Nie, żadne bójki pseudokibiców – Polska właśnie tłumaczył się przez telefon z zamieszania umieszczonego w Internecie przez jakąś nadgorliwą dziennikarkę, która odnalazła ich w czasie meczu i tego, co nastąpiło później. – Ależ skąd. Wie pan, ludzie lubią sobie dopowiadać... Coś zobaczą, coś usłyszą, ułożą sobie historyjkę... Taak. Ma konto na YouTubie? Ja bym wysłał roszczenia do tego filmiku. No bo... eee... – Polska rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając inspiracji. – Niko, sam ułożyłeś tę przyśpiewkę bojową, którą śpiewałeś, gdy przywaliłeś bratu? – Widząc kiwnięcie głową, Polska się rozpogodził. – O widzi pan! Białoruś ma prawa autorskie do utworu wykorzystanego w filmiku. Tyle wystarczy, by go zdjąć. Dobrze, do widzenia...

W tym momencie rozdzwonił się telefon Białorusi. Nikolai westchnął ciężko, widząc rozmówcę na ekranie. Z ociąganiem odebrał i odsunął telefon od ucha, by nie ogłuchnąć od bluzgów rzucanych po rosyjsku. Chwilę słuchał, potem ponownie westchnął, przybliżył telefon do głowy, też po rosyjsku obiecał, że będzie grzeczny i szybko się rozłączył.

– Felia, masz jeszcze ten sznur?

* * *

Wieczór spędzili... Cóż.

– Polej – westchnął ciężko Francja.

Unia Europejska chyba zaczynała przekonywać się do starosłowiańskich sposobów na spędzanie czasu w towarzystwie.

– Czy mu coś dolaliście? – Zapytał nieco już zarumieniony Ludwig, krzywiąc się po wódce i wskazując palcem na urżniętego Gilberta, który przytulał się do zadowolonego Iwana i bełkotał jakieś wyznania miłosne w kilku językach naraz.

– Gdy poszedłeś do kibla, to zagraliśmy w trzy szklanki – odparł spokojnie Polska, ale zdradził go błysk w oku. – Przegrał.

– Na czym polega ta gra? – Niemcy uniósł brew.

– Jedna osoba wychodzi za drzwi. Druga bierze trzy szklanki. Do jednej nalewa wodę, do drugiej wódkę, a do trzeciej czysty spirytus. Pierwsza osoba wraca i losuje dwie szklanki. Jedną pije, drugą zapija.

Niemcy pomyślał, że mógł nie pytać.

– Wisaddan as milāi ten be as mīli ten... – Wybełkotał Gilbert do Iwana, który zamrugał zdezorientowany.

– Co on powiedział?

– Chyba coś w stylu „zawsze cię kochałem i kocham" – odparł Litwa z zastanowieniem.

– Rozumiesz go?

– Trochę. To bałtycki język.

– As wīrst milīwuns ten emprābutskan – dokończył z trudem Prusy i chyba zasnął.

– A to? – Rosja ciężko westchnął.

– Że będzie cię kochał na wieki – odparł Łotwa.

– Na trzeźwo nie jest taki miły – Iwan lekko szturchnął Prusaka, ale bez skutku. – Kolia... Nie masz może cytrynówki?

Białoruś uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Dajcie mi dziesięć minut, to do domu skoczę. Może mi nie wychlali pod moją nieobecność.

– Mamy jakieś atrakcje na dzień piąty? – Zapytał Polska Nikolaia, gdy wszyscy pozostali posnęli już snem sprawiedliwych po wychyleniu sporych zapasów alkoholu.

– Nie mamy. Nie trzeba. Będą zdychać na kaca do wieczora.

– No i super – Polska uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To przechodzimy od razu do dnia szóstego. Masz jeszcze trochę spirytusu?


	14. A niech tylko ktoś spróbuje wspomnieć

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, wśród personifikacji było mało tematów tabu. Z większości tematów zakazanych zrobili sobie kolejne wpisy do księgi bardzo czarnego humoru, ciężkie choroby się ich nie imały, urazy i schorzenia mijały szybko, wszystkie możliwe nieszczęścia sobie już przerobili i niewiele ich zaskakiwało... Była jednak rzecz, która napawała ich grozą. Kac, który zawsze trwał tyle, ile powinien, by zdążyli pożałować poprzedniego wieczoru.

Dzień piąty obozu integracyjnego w Puszczy Białowieskiej, anno Domini 2017, przez wiele lat miał pozostać tabu, a każdą próbę chociażby napomknięcia o nim w towarzystwie zduszano w zarodku, by tylko nikomu nie przypominać Wielkiego Kaca, którego tamtego feralnego dnia nastąpił. Część personifikacji zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać nad wprowadzeniem sześciodniowego tygodnia, omijającego ów nieszczęsny dzień. Ale nie uprzedzając faktów...

– Ale dzisiaj było spokojnie!

Litwa łypnął przekrwionymi, podkrążonymi oczami na Polskę i nie miał nawet siły zareagować na ten przesadnie entuzjastyczny ton. Leżał na łóżku i patrzył tępo w sufit.

– Ej, Licia, ogarnij się – Feliks zamachał mu przed oczami rękoma. Z powodu tak intensywnych wrażeń wzrokowych Litwie znów zaczęło robić się niedobrze. – Ej, bez przesady – dodał Feliks, widząc, jak Taurys zielenieje. – Ile można? I tak nie masz już czym...

Litwa postanowił na to nie odpowiadać. Nie ręczył za to, co się stanie, gdy otworzy usta. Polska tymczasem wziął do ręki telefon.

– O, sporo transferu zeszło – zauważył. – Więc jednak net się przydał, siedzą i oglądają. Niko miał rację... Zainstalowałem sobie taką apkę, wiesz? Pokazuje, kto co robił na WiFi. Po adresie MAC. Oczywiście, nie mam pojęcia, jakie ich laptopy mają adresy, ale, o, zobacz to, ktoś tu sobie siedział na jakiś brzydkich stronach... O, a tutaj ktoś ciągnął z torrentów... Ej, Licia. Ty w ogóle kontaktujesz?

– Tak.

– Dobrze, że nie muszę martwić się o to, czy ktoś nie zmarł po tym, co wczoraj wypiliśmy – Feliks dziarsko klepał w ekran dotykowy. – Bycie nieśmiertelnym ma jednak jakieś zalety.

– To fioletowe... – Wychrypiał Litwa. – To nie była jagodzianka, prawda?

– Była, była. Tylko taka inna. Jagodzianka na kościach.

– Dałeś nam do picia denaturat?

– Po pierwsze primo, nie ja, tylko Niko. Po drugie primo, nie wam, tylko Iwanowi, bo mu było mało. Nie moja wina, że poczuł sowieckiego ducha braterstwa i się dzielił. A po trzecie primo ultimo, to picie wyszło nam tylko na dobre – Feliks zaczął wyliczać korzyści. – Nic nie zaznajamia tak, jak wspólne picie. Pokazaliśmy im trochę swojskości i ludowości. Elka bardzo się zaprzyjaźniła z Niko. Nawet zaproponowała mu eksport i import czegoś tam. Niemiec był tak pijany, że zgodził się mu wysyłać comiesięczny przelew na dwieście euro i nawet podpisał umowę. Anglik powiedział, że tak naprawdę wszystkich nas kocha i nie chce opuszczać Unii, ale góra każe. Dziewczyny aż się popłakały, słysząc to. Naprawdę, Licia, to był piękny wieczór.

Litwa spojrzał w okno, gdzie zapadał zmrok. Dzień piąty kończył się, a dla wielu personifikacji, sądząc po chrapaniu za ścianą i okazjonalnymi jękami „nie będę więcej pić", nawet się nie zdążył zacząć.

– Daj ten komputer.

Feliks usłużnie odgruzował laptopa spod chuja dających tabletek na kaca, pustych butelek po wodzie, pudełka z pizzą i, z jakiegoś powodu tam leżących, czyiś bokserek. Litwa nie przypominał sobie, by któryś z ich dwóch miał bieliznę w jednorożce.

– Oglądamy Samych Swoich?

* * *

Tymczasem w pokoju numer trzynaście, pewna personifikacja poczuła, jak to jest umierać jak śmiertelnik.

– Dobij mnie – wychrypiał Gilbert.

– Niet – Rosja bez wzruszenia stukał w klawisze swojego podstarzałego laptopa.

– Russland, miej litość...

– Dobrze ci tak – Iwan naburmuszył się, nie przestając pisać maila do swojego szefa. – A teraz cicho. Muszę się skupić.

– Iwan... – Gilbert, wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść, zwlekł się z łóżka i stanął obok personifikacji Rosji. Iwan spojrzał na niego przez ramię i jego twarz nieco złagodniała. Biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim stanie Prusy był, prawdopodobnie nawet na wykutych w skałach twarzach prezydentów w Mount Rushmore zagościłaby troska i niepokój. – Iwan... Jak umrę, to... to ci będzie mnie brak?

– Nie umrzesz.

– Umrę – westchnął ciężko Prusy. – Umieram od zjednoczenia. Już niedługo nie będę potrzebny. Skończę jak Rzym. Jak Germania. Jak Egipt i Grecja. Zniknę, zobaczysz. Będziesz tęsknił?

Iwan ciężko westchnął.

– Czy to, co wczoraj mówiłeś, było prawdą? – Zapytał cicho, patrząc w monitor. Szef właśnie odpisał, że nie ma mowy o zwiększeniu importu żubrówki i Iwan poczuł jeszcze większy smutek.

– A co mówiłem? – Prusy zamrugał zdezorientowany. – Nic nie pamiętam od momentu, w którym Polen pokazał mi tę ich śmieszną zabawę ze szklankami...

Rosja ciężko westchnął i zaczął pisać długą, pełną uniżeń prośbę do prezydenta o powtórne rozpatrzenie jego prośby. A potem, korzystając z okazji, że Prusy znów położył się do łóżka, wszedł na internetową poradnię psychologiczną.

„Drogie Bravo..."

* * *

– „I wtedy Bóg rzekł: Niechaj się stanie światłość!» I stała się światłość. Bóg, widząc, że światłość jest dobra..."

– Lenkija, przestań cytować Genesis i wkręcaj tę żarówkę, bo zaraz cię upuszczę.

Polska zerknął z góry na trzymającego go na ramionach, lekko dygoczącego od ciężaru Litwę i westchnął ciężko. Zaczął bardziej energicznie wkręcać żarówkę do lampy.

– Ej, Licia, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę.

Litwa wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

– Co powiedziałeś?

– Że chyba przytyłeś.

– To dlatego, że Czechy ma mi oddać prawie czterysta hektarów ziemi.

– Ta, jasne – Litwa westchnął ciężko. – I to wcale nie ma żadnego związku z zapasem belgijskiej czekolady, które miałem w domu, prawda?

– Skądże – odparł Polska niewinnym tonem. – A co z nim nie tak?

– To, że miałem, a nie mam.

– Iwan pewnie ukradł. Mówię ci, on jest do tego zdolny. Do wszystkiego jest zdolny. W dwudziestym roku wybił mi ósemkę, jak się praliśmy pod Warszawą.

– Dziwię się, że zęby mądrości w ogóle ci wyrosły.

– Dzięki, Licia, dzięki – Feliks spojrzał w dół z urazą i zwolnił proces wkręcania żarówki. – Nie ma to jak dobre słowo... A wiesz, że w pięćdziesiątym trzecim Iwan zabrał mi pamiątkową czekoladę kupioną w pierwszej fabryce Wedla? Trochę już była niezdatna do jedzenia, ale to była pamiątka, do końca świata mu tego nie wybaczę.

Litwa zachwiał się lekko, więc widząc to, Polska zeskoczył mu z ramion. Obaj skończyli na ziemi, bo Feliks nie przewidział, że zeskoczy prosto na porzuconą na ziemi zepsutą żarówkę, straci równowagę i odruchowo pociągnie ze sobą Taurysa.

– A gdzie straciłeś pozostałe zęby mądrości? – Zapytał Litwa, gdy udało mu się stanąć na nogi.

– Śmieszne – Feliks posłał mu spojrzenie spode łba. – A gdy gdzie tracisz jaja za każdym razem, gdy w okolicy pojawiają się Ruscy? I nie mówię o tych dwudziestu pięciu procentach twoich mieszkańców.

Litwa postanowił na to nie odpowiadać. Powiódł wzrokiem po ścianach.

– Idziemy na śniadanie? To przedostatni dzień.

– Jutro skończy się ten cyrk – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A wiesz, że...

Przerwał mu przeraźliwy wrzask.

– Boże, kto znowu? – Litwa spojrzał na drzwi z mieszaniną niepokoju i rezygnacji. Wrzaski w tym pensjonacie zaczęły stawać się normalnością.

– Hm... – Polska spokojnie nastawił ucha. – Ktoś błaga o pomoc? Po rosyjsku... i po białorusku. Czyli Nikolai. On tutaj jest taki... poliglota. Prawie jak Rincewind.

– Rincewind potrafił błagać o litość w dwudziestu sześciu językach – zauważył Litwa, popisując się znajomością pierwszego tomu Świata Dysku.

– A ty tylko w pięciu...

Nim Litwa zdążył się odgryźć, do pokoju wpadł Białoruś w lekko potarganych włosach, pomiętej koszulce i panice w oczach. I odbiciem szminki o soczystym czerwonym odcieniu na policzku, za który się trzymał tak kurczowo, jakby pani Jadzia, zamiast obdarzyć pocałunkiem, wygryzła spory kawał mięsa.

– FELIA, DAPAMAŻYCIE MNIE!

Litwa z Polską wymienili spojrzenia. Feliks sięgnął po telefon.

– Ela? Chodź na chwilę do siódemki... Weź Iwana po drodze.

* * *

– Ej, Kola, Kolia – Rosja kucał przed bratem, trzymając mu ręce na ramionach. – Uspokój się...

– To było straszne!

– Dobrze, Kolia, ale już w porządku... Felia, co pani Jadzia mu zrobiła? Bo nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie.

– Pocałowała w policzek – wyjaśnił krótko Feliks. – I przytuliła. To było za dużo dla jego psychiki... Ela, może pomożesz mu zwalczyć tę traumę? Nooo, już, już, daj mu buziaaaka... Albo, dla zwiększenia efektu, okład z młodej piersi...

Elizabeta posłała mu pełne politowania spojrzenie, ale siadła obok Nikolaia i cicho zaczęła do niego mówić. Iwan wstał i podszedł do barku, skąd wyjął butelkę wódki. Chwilę stał, rozglądając się za naczyniem, ale chyba uznał, że nie jest potrzebne. Otworzył flaszkę i podsunął bratu pod nos.

Po wychyleniu litrowej flaszki wódki duszkiem w niecałą minutę Nikolai miał co prawda nieco mętne spojrzenie, ale przestał drżeć i panikować, co Feliks uznał za duży postęp.

– Lepiej się czujesz? – Zapytała z troską Elizabeta.

Nikolai wymamrotał potwierdzenie... i poprosił o drugą butelkę. Feliks, czując się zobowiązany do pomocy kuzynowi w alkoholowej potrzebie, wyciągnął ze skrytki za łóżkiem litr śliwowicy. Iwan wyciągnął szyję, próbując dostrzec szyfr w przenośnym sejfie.

– Niko, musisz wydobrzeć do jutra wieczór. Twój szef nie może zobaczyć się w takim stanie, bo będziesz uziemiony do końca świata, a ja planowałem after party po integracji.

– I tak nie zamierzam wychodzić – odparł Nikolai spokojniej, wypijając śliwowicę na dwa łyki. – Bo jeszcze spotkam ją gdzieś na ulicy...

– Spokojnie, pani Jadzia nie ma paszportu – uspokoił go Feliks. – Po swoim terenie możesz śmiało chodzić. A potem narysuję ci mapkę i zaznaczę trasy dom–kościół, dom–kółko różańcowe, dom–Biedronka i dom–działka, po których pani Jadzia się przemieszcza. Mogę ci nawet przyczepić lokalizator do jej roweru, jeśli cię to uspokoi... Dobra, ludzie. Idziemy na śniadanie?

– Przyniosę ci tutaj – stwierdziła Węgry, patrząc na Białoruś. Ten kiwnął skwapliwie głową.

* * *

– „I tak minął wieczór i poranek, dzień..."

– Dlaczego od rana cytujesz Biblię? – Zapytał Litwa całkiem poważnie, gdy schodzili po schodach.

– Nie wiem – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Tak jakoś mnie naszło. Ostatnio ktoś wysłał na mnie skargę do szefa. Za obrażanie uczuć religijnych.

– A co robiłeś?

– Modliłem się w kościele. Tak jakoś wyszło, że poszedłem. Ostatnio rzadko bywam.

Litwa powstrzymał się, by nie uderzyć dłonią o czoło.

– Przecież to... Nielogiczne.

– Człowieku, ja sam jestem nielogiczny. Nie będę wymagać logiczności od czegokolwiek, co jest ze mną związane... O, cześć, Niemcu. Co ty robisz?

Ludwig opierał się o ścianę i od czasu do czasu zerkał do jadalni, lekko podenerwowany.

– Nie chcę wpaść na tę kobietę z czarnymi włosami.

– Boże, co je opętało dzisiaj? – Feliks ciężko westchnął, zaglądając do jadalni w poszukiwaniu pań z kółka różańcowego. – Najpierw jedna molestuje Niko, potem druga ciebie...

– Myślę – Niemcy wychylił głowę zza załomu ściany i upewnił się, że w jadalni są tylko personifikacje zaczynające się posilać kanapkami. – że to ma związek z Holandią.

– Co masz na myśli? – Zapytał Litwa.

– Szukał zapałek, bo zapalniczka mu się zepsuła, a nikt nie miał pożyczyć – wyjaśnił Ludwig. – Albo nie chciał pożyczyć. Poszedł do kuchni, poprosił o zapałki, wrócił po pół godziny w samych spodniach...

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów z kuchni dobiegł ich głośny kobiecy śmiech.

– Kółko różańcowe się zjarało – podsumował Feliks. – Zmolestowało Białoruś, Niemcy i prawdopodobnie Holandię. A to dopiero początek dnia... Ej, ludzie! – Zawołał, bo coś nagle wpadło mu do głowy. – Tak szczerze, totalnie... To ja bym nie jadł tych kanapek.

* * *

– Wyleczyliście kaca?

Gdyby spojrzenia mogłyby zabijać, z Feliksa w mniej niż pół sekundy pozostałaby dymiąca kupka drobno zmielonego popiołu. Ponieważ jednak personifikacje nie posiadały wybitnych zdolności paranormalnych, pomijając nieśmiertelność, wieczną młodość i parę innych właściwości, Feliks jak stał, tak stał i tylko złośliwie się uśmiechał na widok irytacji swoich gości.

– Słuchajcie, panowie i piękne panie – Polska rozłożył szeroko ręce. – Nadszedł dzień szósty, co oznacza, że już zostało nam tylko półtora dnia...

– Nie będziemy już pić, prawda? – Zapytał Łotwa cicho.

– Tym pytaniem przynosisz wstyd blokowi wschodniemu – zauważył Rosja, stając obok i klepiąc go po głowie. Łotwa jakby zapadł się w ziemię na jakieś pół centymetra.

Polska udał, że nie słyszał pytania.

– Dzisiaj wpadłem na świetny pomysł. Czas na klasykę. Zagramy w prawda i wyzwanie.


	15. A my w to mamy grać na trzeźwo?

– Panowie i panie, chcecie wersję normalną czy erotyczną?

– Oczywiście, że erotyczną. Nie ma tu przecież tego szczyla, Sealandii.

– Dobra. Będę mieszał z normalną, żeby nie było zbyt monotonnie – Feliks z błyskiem w oku odpalił przeglądarkę w laptopie trzymanym na kolanach. – Sorry, ale nie mam kart, a nie chce mi się wymyślać pytań. Pójdziemy na gotowca. Niemiec, prawda czy wyzwanie?

– Wyzwanie – odparł niewzruszenie Ludwig, zakładając ręce na ramiona.

Feliks kliknął powoli w touchpad, pokazując wszystkim, że to nie on wybiera pytania. Gdy wyzwanie się wyświetliło, oblicze Polski zajaśniało złośliwą radością, a Ludwigowi zrzedła mina.

– Co to znaczy „twerkuj przez minutę"?

– Któraś z naszych kobietek ci wyjaśni...

Węgry westchnęła, wyjęła swój telefon i pokazała Niemcowi odpowiedni gif z Googli. A potem sięgnęła po swój aparat, włączyła nagrywanie i z szerokim uśmiechem uniosła go do góry, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

– Dalej, brat, dajesz – Prusy zatarł ręce. – Chcę to widzieć.

Ludwig spojrzał na podekscytowane personifikacje płci żeńskiej w liczbie trzech, nieco zdezorientowanego Feliciano, który nie do końca chyba załapał, o co chodzi, złośliwe miny reszty i ciężko westchnął.

A potem, chowając dumę do kieszeni, wstał i wyzwanie wykonał.

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz taki zgrabne pośladki – rzucił luźno Francja, co sprawiło, że Ludwig wcisnął się gdzieś pomiędzy zgromadzonych, płonąc rumieńcem i pragnąc zapaść się pod ziemię. – Pologne, teraz ja! Daj mi też coś erotycznego! Wybieram prawdę!

– Jaki jest twój ulubiony rodzaj porno? – Przeczytał Feliks.

– Ja mogę odpowiedzieć – wtrącił się Rosja.

– Nie chcemy słyszeć o carycy Katarzynie i ogierze, Wania. Francuziku, wal odpowiedź.

– A mogę jednak wybrać wyzwanie?

– Pocałuj każdego z graczy.

Zanim radosny Francis zdążył pocałować każdego z obecnych tu członków Unii Europejskiej, minęło trochę czasu. Feliks zdążył przynieść ostatnie zapasy alkoholu. Na widok kolejnych butelek zachodnim krajom zrzedła mina, za to wschód wyraźnie się rozochocił.

– Uff – Francja odetchnął, wracając na swoje miejsce. – Podoba mi się ta gra.

– Nie wątpię – Anglia natarczywie wycierał swój policzek w miejscu, w którym otrzymał pocałunek. – Jakbyś dostał zadanie przelecieć nas wszystkich...

– A jest takie?

– Cicho! – Feliks podniósł głos. – Teraz... Licia.

– Chcę pytanie.

– Czy byłeś kiedykolwiek na nieudanej randce? Jeżeli tak, opisz ją – przeczytał Polska.

Taurys odetchnął. To było względnie bezpiecznie pytanie. Nie umknęło mu, że Feliks specjalnie przełączył na normalny zestaw i był mu za to wdzięczny.

– Byłem. Jeden z moich wiceministrów stwierdził, że ciekawie by było, gdyby spiknął ze mną swoją córkę. Chciała być celebrytką, a kontakt ze mną miał jej pomóc zwrócić na siebie uwagę i wprowadzić na salony.

– Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś – Feliks uniósł brwi do góry.

– Bo nie ma o czym. Miała szesnaście lat, przyszła spita do cna na spotkanie. Mogłem ją tylko odstawić do domu – Litwa wzruszył ramionami, przypominając sobie dzień, w którym najadł się wstydu, prowadząc urżniętą małolatę przez pół Wilna. Przy próbie wsadzenia do taksówki robiła większy wrzask niż Veneciano w tarapatach.

– Dobra, zaliczam – Feliks spojrzał na Białoruś. – Niko?

– Wyzwanie – odparł butnie Nikolai, który doszedł już do siebie po traumatycznych wydarzeniach poranka.

– Przez trzy następne rundy używaj tylko języka migowego – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko. – E, to dobre jest! Morda w kubeł, Niko... Ela?

– Prawda.

– Więc, moja droga Węgierko, siostrzyczko najdroższa... – Feliks klikał dalej. – Szlag, zaraz mi bateria padnie, Licia, kotku, skocz po ładowarkę w międzyczasie... O, jest. Czy fantazjowałaś kiedyś o kimś z tej grupy?

– Felek, dlaczego patrzysz tak wymownie na Nikolaia? – Zapytała Węgry, unosząc brew. – Wyzwanie.

– Zdejmij jedną część ubrania... Ej, Ela, serio? Spinkę?

– Spinka to też ubranie – stwierdziła spokojnie Elizabeta. Czechy i Belgia w ramach kobiecej solidarności przyznały jej rację.

– Ok – Feliks nacisnął enter. – Na na na... Anglia.

– Pytanie.

– Czy zdarzyło ci się być nagim w miejscu publicznym?

Nim Anglia zdążył odpowiedzieć, poderwał się Francis.

– Widziałem go setki razy, jak chlał na golasa w knajpach! Wiecie, po pijaku brzydkie rzeczy wydają się ładne, a małe...

– H–hej! Przestań, żabojadzie! Poland, a czemu ty nie odpowiadasz? Daj ten laptop – Arthur całkiem zgrabnie zmienił temat, wyrwał Feliksowi komputer z rąk. – What you choose?

– Wyzwanie, oczywiście – Feliks rozsiadł się wygodniej.

– Wymień się jedną częścią garderoby z osobą płci przeciwnej wybraną przez resztę grupy – przeczytał powoli Anglia.

Feliks spojrzał na dziewczęta, Unia zaczęła zaś głośno dyskutować. Po wrzaskach, okrzykach i okazjonalnych palnięciach w tył głowy wybrano Belgię. Ta wzruszyła ramionami i ściągnęła opaskę z włosów. Feliks chwilę myślał i zdjął koszulkę. Biorąc pod uwagę, że był boso i jego strój można było określić w trzech słowach – dżinsy, gacie, T–shirt – była to całkiem rozsądna decyzja. Podarował swoją koszulkę Belgijce pełnym nonszalancji gestem, a potem zawiązał sobie na włosach chustkę tak, że połowa kosmyków leciała mu na oczy, a połowa sterczała na boki.

– Teraz wyglądasz jak hippis – stwierdził Litwa. – Kto teraz?

– Niko, ale ja nadal nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Okazało się, że jeśli w grę gra około trzydziestu osób, to trzy tury przeciągają się w nieskończoność. Białoruś migał coś niecierpliwie do grających, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy z nich znał jedynie własną odmianę języka migowego, zrozumienie szło im marnie.

Nikolai ciężko westchnął. Zastanawiając się, po co się w ogóle w to bawi, wskazał na Ludwiga.

– Niko, w polskim języku migowym, jak chcesz mówić o Niemcach, to pokazujesz pikielhaubę, o tak – Feliks przytknął do środka czoła dwa palce skierowane w górę. – Nie wiem, co znaczy to, co pokazywałeś wcześniej.

– Boże – Nikolai postanowił jednak przerwać wyzwanie w połowie drugiej tury. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że...

– Ha, przegrałeś! – Feliks wytknął go palcem. – Nie zaliczyłeś wyzwania! Teraz wymyślę ci za to karę!

– A wymyślaj – Białoruś wzruszył ramionami. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że chyba mu – wskazał na Ludwiga, który zmarszczył brwi. – Się bluza hajczy.

Spojrzenia wszystkich przeniosły się na bluzę Niemca, która w drugiej turze musiała zostać zdjęta i która została rzucona niedbale na kabel od ładowarki. Po kilku sekundach personifikacje zorientowały się, że ten zapaszek dymu nie pochodzi od papierosa Feliksa, a właśnie od spięcia na kablu...

– Scheiße!

– Kurwa, mój laptop!

Ludwig i Feliks rzucili się, by ratować ubranie i sprzęt. Ludwig, popisując się znajomością przepisów pożarniczych po raz drugi w ciągu tego obozu integracyjnego, rzucił bluzę na ziemię i przydeptał niewielki ogień, Feliks zaś chaotycznie zaczął wymachiwać płonącym kablem od ładowarki.

Litwa uchylił się z przyzwyczajenia przed tym specyficznym ognistym biczem. Polska miał zwyczaj przynajmniej raz w roku zalewać, rozrywać lub podpalać kabel, oczywiście przypadkiem. Litwa naprawdę wyczekiwał czasów, gdy standardem staną się stacje dokujące do laptopów.

– I co teraz? – Zapytał smutno Feliks, gdy udało mu się ugasić kabel. Spojrzał na laptop, który niewzruszenie dalej wyświetlał pytania i wyzwania, ale ikonka baterii zaczęła mrugać.

– Próbowałeś wyłączyć i włączyć?

– Dzięki, Estonio – Feliks posłał spojrzenie spode łba w kierunku bałtyckiego państwa. – Twa rada na pewno pomoże.

– U mnie działa...

– Ja zbankrutuję – wymamrotał Feliks, zamawiając ładowarkę na Allegro. W drugiej zakładce przeglądarki miał otwarte konto bankowe. – Jak Grecja... Nie będzie mnie stać na waciki, ani, co gorsza, na najtańszego browca za złoty osiemdziesiąt. Wypłata dopiero dziesiątego... Bateryjko, błagam, jeszcze momencik, jeszcze chwila... Jest! Kupione! Teraz możesz się rozładowywać, durny kawałku plastiku z Bóg wie, czym wewnątrz! – Jak na rozkaz ekran stał się czarny. – Dobra, hałastro – Feliks odłożył laptopa. – Gramy dalej?

– Mogę wymyślać wyzwania? – Spytał pełnym nadziei głosem Iwan.

– Byle bez wyzwań typu „przeżyj dwadzieścia lat na Syberii i wróć na piechotę".

Europa Wschodnia pokiwała entuzjastycznie głowami.

– A „zdobądź Moskwę" może być? – Rosja sięgnął po czyjąś butelkę piwa i bez skrępowania się poczęstował.

– Tak – odparł Polska.

– Nie! – Krzyknęli jednocześnie Francja i Niemcy.

– Szto, malcziki, złe wspomnienia?

Tito, przebrany za świętego Mikołaja, a raczej za jego budżetową wersję z czerwoną zasłoną zamiast stroju i watą zamiast brody, stał na dachu pensjonatu i dość niepewnie spoglądał w dół komina.

– Polsko, na pewno jest wygaszony?

– Jezu, nie! Palimy od świtu do zmierzchu! Węglem, drzewem i czarownicami! Pijany imienniku skandynawskiej wódki, jest lipiec! Tu po ulicach nie chodzą białe niedźwiedzie i czasem zdarza się, że jest ciepło!

– Tylko się upewniam, nie musisz się tak irytować...

– Pytasz się o to czterdziesty drugi raz, to się mogłem trochę zirytować – Polska wywrócił oczami. – Rezygnujesz z wyzwania?

– Nie, bo Rosja wymyśli coś jeszcze gorszego – odparł Finlandia, jeszcze raz zerkając w komin. – Dobra, skaczę!

Przez krótką chwilę wsłuchiwali się w głuchy łomot obijania się biednego Skandynawa o ściany komina, potem w głośny JEBUT, a potem zza rogu wyszedł pan Roman.

– Panie Łukasiewiczu, nie wiem, czy panu mówiłem, ale robię remont piwnicy... Zabetonowałem już ten stary kominek, bo, wie pan, tam była kiedyś mieszkalna suterena, nikt już z tego nie korzysta, a tylko zimno wlatuje...

Polska przyjrzał się dachowi i ciężko westchnął. Tak mu się wydawało, że pomylił się, gdy wyjaśniał Tito, do którego komina ma wskoczyć, by bezpiecznie wypaść na dywan przed kominkiem w salonie, pośród miękkich poduszek i koców. Teraz miał pewność.

– Zaraz wracam. Potrzymajcie mi piwo.

– A szy ty dhalej mnhe kochhhhasz?

– Licia, zostaw ten bimber.

– Polacy są tak agresywni, bo tu nie ma słońca nieomal przez siedem miesięcy w roku, a lato nie jest gorące – zanucił Feliks, patrząc w szybę, po której spływały duże krople deszczu. – Tylko zimno i pada, zimno i pada, na to miejsce w środku Europy...

– Dlaczego wszystkie twoje pomysły kończą się katastrofą? – Zapytał Białoruś, odpalając kolejnego papierosa.

– Ej, to był przypadek – zaperzył się Polska, wychylając się z parapetu, na którym siedział i wyciągając fajkę z paczki papierosów Nikolaia. – Daj ognia. Finlandia się wykuruje, co to jest parę złamanych kości dla nas? Jutro będzie śmigał... I ładnie go poproszę, żeby nic nie mówił swojemu szefowi. Tito to równy gość, nie będzie problemu.

– Hej – w drzwiach pojawił się Litwa. Udało mu się względnie wytrzeźwieć po tym, jak pomylił nalewkę wiśniową z bimbrem wiśniowym, sporządzonym przez Feliksa na specjalną okazję. Nalewka miała czterdzieści procent, bimber dwukrotnie więcej. A to wszystko wina wyzwania, które mówiło, by Taurys poszedł po alkohol i wypił jednym łykiem całą butelkę. Nim Feliks zorientował się, że zaszła pomyłka, butelka była już pusta, a Bałt jednak nie dorównywał w piciu słowiańskim kolegom. Rosja był bardzo zaciekawiony urżniętym Taurysem... – Przywieźli kebaby.

– No, to czas na obiad! – Polska zeskoczył z parapetu. – Co robi reszta?

Łup łup łup. Litwa wymownie wskazał na sufit.

– Znowu?

Łup łup łup.

Ludwig uniósł młotek po raz kolejny, złorzecząc w myślach bratu, i przytrzymał ostrożnie gwóźdź.

– Ładnie ci idzie – stwierdził konwersatoryjnym tonem Prusy, stojąc nad nim jak kat.

Ludwig poderwał głowę tak gwałtownie, aż grzywka, zwykle trzymana w ryzach, opadła mu na oczy. Poczuł gwałtowną ochotę, żeby zamiast naprawiać połamane łóżko mocniej zacisnąć pięść na młotku i przybić brata do ściany tym albinoskim łbem do dołu. Najpierw trzeba by było stępić gwoździe...

– Zachód, ale bez spojrzeń w stylu „zaraz ci pokażę czającą się we mnie ciemność i okrutnie zakończę twoje życie" – Gilbert przeciągnął się i oparł nogę o oparcie łóżka, które Ludwig właśnie przymocowywał do całości. – Przecież wiesz, że ja nie mam takich zdolnych rączek, no, braciszku, nie gniewaj się. Kupię ci parę butelek dobrego kraftowego piwa po powrocie, zgoda?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to pójdzie z mojej wypłaty, prawda? – Zapytał Ludwig z rezygnacją. – Te piwa, odszkodowania dla Polski za twoje wyczyny...

– Oczywiście, że z twojej. Główny powód jest taki, że ja już dostaję emeryturę – odparł Prusy, teraz stukając czubkiem buta w oparcie. – Emeryta będziesz okradał, któremu ledwo na leki starcza? Miej ty trochę rozumu i godności człowieka, Zachód! Iwan, masz coś do picia?

– Niet – odparł twardo Iwan, który od dłuższego czasu siedział przed laptopem i oglądał na YouTube jakąś rosyjską animację o szkole.

– Nadal jesteś obrażony?

Ludwig pomyślał, że nie chce być tutaj, między tą dwójką, która chyba nie mogła się zdecydować, czy jest w jakiejś relacji miłosnej, czy jednak nie. RusPrus to było jak dla niego za dużo. Wbił gwóźdź z nieco większą siłą.

– Bawisz się mną! – Zarzucił Prusakowi Rosja, zamykając z trzaskiem wieko laptopa. Sądząc po intensywności trzasku, zawiasy chyba nie wytrzymały natłoku emocji. – Od samego początku, od imprezy na Słowacji!

Ludwig przypomniał sobie imprezę na Słowacji. Potem zapragnął z powrotem ją zapomnieć. Znowu wbił gwóźdź, jeszcze głośniej, ale jego obecność chyba nie przeszkodziła pozostałym.

– JA? – Zaperzył się Prusy. – Od samego początku to miał być prank! Nie wiem, czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz, ruski zapijaczony pomiocie!

– Żebyś mnie naprawdę pokochał.

– Aaa. To trzeba było tak od razu.

Mein Gott. Ludwig odłożył młotek i zakrył oczy dłonią. Wiedział już, że na następnym posiedzeniu Komisji Europejskiej zaproponuje prawo zapewniające personifikacjom darmową pomoc psychiatryczną. On będzie pierwszym beneficjentem, bo z pewnością nie było na świecie nic bardziej niszczącego psychikę, niż zakochany w Iwanie Gilbert, mieszkający z Ludwigiem pod jednym dachem.

A może by tak znowu walnąć betonowy mur pośrodku ich domu?


	16. A może pójdziemy do lasu?

**Więcej fików z Hetalii na moim DeviantArcie:**

 **kaishouri deviantart com**

* * *

– Niko – Ela, korzystając z tego, że reszta personifikacji zajęła się spożywaniem kebabów, odnalazła personifikację Białorusi na zapleczu.

– Tak? – Białoruś spojrzał smętnie w środek pustej paczki po papierosach. – Nie masz może fajek?

– Nie mam – Węgierka rozsiadła się na worku ziemniaków, tak, że stojący Nikolai miał doskonały widok na jej biust.

Nikolai zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ona robi to specjalnie. Udając, że patrzy na wystający z worka ziemniak, zaczął lekko zezować...

– Gadałam z moim szefem – powiedziała, unosząc brew z rozbawieniem wywołanym podchodami Białorusi. – Jest zainteresowany importem maszyn. Poprosił mnie, żebym... Załatwiła tę sprawę.

Oczy Nikolaia pojaśniały.

– Możesz być bardzo... Dobrym partnerem handlowym – powiedział, czując, że się uśmiecha. Boże. On się uśmiechał z własnej woli. Co ten tygodniowy pobyt w towarzystwie innych prawie–ludzi z niego zrobił? – Ale cenę będę musiał z tobą wynegocjować. Może w poniedziałek wieczorem?

– Znam w Budapeszcie fajną restaurację – odpowiedziała Elizabeta z uśmiechem. – Idealne miejsce na negocjacje handlowe, jak sądzę.

* * *

– Felek, śpisz?

– Jezu... – Polska otworzył jedno oko. – Proszę, Licia, to ostatnia noc. Nie mów, że coś się pali, ktoś się topi, ktoś wpadł do szamba...

– MAMY NIEZABEZPIECZONE SZAMBO?!

– Licia, spokojnie... Jest tak zabezpieczone, że nawet Feliciano tam nie wpadnie przez przypadek. Pan Roman mówił, że po ostatnim razie, jak przyjechała do niego rodzina, upewnił się, że żaden gówniany incydent się nie powtórzy... Znaczy... Nieważne.

Litwa westchnął ciężko.

– Chciałem tylko cię o coś zapytać.

– Hmmm? – Polska otworzył drugie oko.

– Nie byłeś zazdrosny o tę dziewczynę?

– Tę córkę ministra? Licia, proszę – Feliks spróbował zdmuchnąć kosmyk włosów opadający mu na oczy. – Gdybyś ty wiedział, ile propozycji matrymonialnych dostaję od córek ministrów, wiceministrów i leśniczych... Nawet kiedyś dostałem od NIEJ.

– Niej? – Powtórzył Litwa, marszcząc brwi. – Kogo masz na myśli?

– No, JĄ. JĄ. – Feliks zagestykulował. – JĄ.

– Aaaa... JĄ. – Taurys pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a raczej pokiwałby, gdyby nie leżał. – Ale nie wierzę, że ONA...

– Oj, młoda była. ONA myśli, że nie pamiętam, ale ja wszystko pamiętam – Feliks uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Jak mi kiedyś podpadnie, to się publika zdziwi...

Taurys westchnął.

– Proszę cię...

– Dobra, dobra – Feliks uniósł ręce w geście poddania. – Nie opublikuję tego na Fejsie niesprowokowany, obiecuję. To będzie broń ostateczna, Licia, wiesz, taka do straszenia, że się ją ma. Szef by mnie wyrzucił, a gdzie on by potem znalazł taką zajebistą personifikację na zastępstwo?

* * *

– Niko, co ty robisz?

Białoruś półleżał, rozwalony na łóżku z feliksowym laptopem na kolanach i słuchawkach na uszach, i zawzięcie klikał myszą.

– Gram w GTA 4. Utożsamiam się z główną postacią. Fajny gość. Nazywa się Nico Belic i mówi, że „I ain't Russian". Jest Serbem, ale to mu mogę wybaczyć...

– Sejwuj i wyłączaj – Feliks się skrzywił. – Przyszedł rachunek za prąd.

– Ile? – Nikolai zamarł z palcami na klawiaturze. Potem błyskawicznie wyłączył laptopa i zaczął chaotycznie wyciągać wszystkie wtyczki w pokoju z gniazdek. – No ile?!

– Pamiętasz, ile zapłaciliśmy w dwa tysiące trzecim za łapówkę dla tego pogranicznika, co nas przyłapał na przemycaniu papierosów z Obwodu Kaliningradzkiego?

Białoruś pobladł.

– AŻ tyle? Dobra, Felia, szybkie pytanie. Kto z naszych gości ma względnie zdrowe organy wewnętrzne i łatwo go upić?

– Niko, żadnego sprzedawania wnętrzności na czarnym rynku, ok? Stać nas jeszcze na opłacenie rachunku... Prawda? Mamy zaskórniaki, nie? Niko? Niko...?

– Cóż... – Białoruś powiódł wzrokiem po ścianach. – Myślałem, że się ucieszysz z zapasu fajek...

– Któregoś dnia – Polska posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie. – Ludzie znajdą sposób jak zabić personifikacje. I ty będziesz pierwszą osobą, którą poślę do piachu.

– Będziesz musiał się śpieszyć, żeby zdążyć przed paroma osobami z mojego kraju.

– Taa... Ej, weź nie wyrywaj tak tego routera. Ostatnio tak w domu zepsułem Wi-Fi. Cztery dni się z tym czymś pieprzyłem.

– Litwa nie jest tym czymś, prostaku...

– Niko – Polska westchnął cicho. – Bo mnie już ręce swędzą...

– Polecam mydło antyalergiczne.

Polska podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Wystawił głowę na korytarz.

– Waaaaaaniaaaa!

– Szto, Polszaaaa?!

– Weź tu chodź i go sobie zaanektuj! Ja mam go już dość! I zwołaj ludzi, idziemy w plener! Muszę się odstresować!

* * *

– Jezu, jaki piękny! Zdrowiutki! Szukajcie braciszka tu obok, no, szybko!

Pośród całej grupy jedynie Feliks sprawiał wrażenie zachwyconego swoim własnym pomysłem. Jak się okazało, tylko on uznawał grzybobranie za wspaniale spędzony czas.

– Szwedzie, uwaaaażaj! – Polska doskoczył do Skandynawa, złapał go za ramię i powstrzymał od zrobienia kolejnego kroku. – Ty nordycki wielkoludzie, patrz, jak łazisz! Przeca tu kurka rośnie!

– Co rośnie?

– Kurka – Feliks ukucnął i objął rękoma malutki, żółty grzybek, jakby był ze złota. – Już dobrze, maleństwo... Ususzę cię, będzie fajnie, zobaczysz...

– Dobrze, dobrze – Szwecja wzruszył ramionami i zbliżył się do reszty gromadki, tym razem uważnie patrząc, gdzie stawia stopy.

Litwa zerknął na gości i westchnął.

– Nadal uważasz – zaczął szeptem. – że branie ich do puszczy drugi raz jest dobrym pomysłem po tym, jak ją mało co nie spalili?

– Chciałem iść na grzyby – odparł mu Feliks, uważnie lustrując okoliczne runo leśne. Wyglądał na całkowicie skupionego i jednocześnie bardzo zrelaksowanego, co w okolicznościach obozu integracyjnego było trudne do uzyskania. – A wolę mieć ich na oku.

– Taaa... – Taurys spojrzał na rosnące niedaleko wilcze jagody. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zgłodnieje...

Feliks tymczasem z okrzykiem radości odnalazł pod liściem niewielkiego borowika.

– Ooo, kolejny prawdziwek! – Z namaszczeniem wyciągnął z wiklinowego koszyka nożyk i zaczął ostrożnie dłubać w ziemi, żeby wyciągnąć grzyba w całości. – Jakie cudeńko, Licia, patrz...!

– I wy tak spędzacie czas? – Prusy patrzył krytycznie na koszyk wypełniony do połowy prawdziwkami, podgrzybkami, maślakami i tymi grzybami, których nazwa chyba miała coś wspólnego z bagnem, a której nie był w stanie zapamiętać. – To nudne w cholerę...

– Sam jesteś nudny, ty germańsko–bałtycki brutalu – odpyskował Feliks, wielce oburzony. Zaraz potem twarz mu się rozjaśniła, bo oto ujrzał ogromny jasny grzyb rosnący kilkanaście metrów dalej. – Kaaaaania! Będą kotlety na obiad!

– Czy on chce przygotować kotlety z tego czegoś? – Zapytał Anglia wątpliwie, obserwując, jak Feliks z radością dziecka odnajduje kolejne rozłożyste kapelusze.

– Ma chérie – Francis posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie. – I tak to będzie bardziej jadalne od twoich dań...

– Zamknij się.

– Czy nie jest trochę za wcześnie na grzyby? O jakieś dwa miesiące? – Nikolai, który od dłuższej chwili stał z boku, cierpiąc z powodu głodu nikotynowego (Feliks osobiście przeszukał każdego przed wejściem do lasu, by mieć pewność, że nikt nie zaprószy ognia), zorientował się, że coś mu nie gra w czasoprzestrzeni.

– Jak ci powiem, że to wynik tajnych eksperymentów z czasów wojny, że tu, totalnie, grzyby rosną cały rok i w ogóle wiedzą o tym ze trzy osoby w państwie, które stoją za mafią prawdzikową, przy której Pruszków się chowa, a jedyne dokumenty o tym świadczące leżą w piwnicy gdzieś w Berlinie, to nikomu nie powiesz?

– Tak sobie myślę – odezwał się zamyślony Rosja, nim Nikolai zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Czy te twoje aryjskie nadbyki tu jeszcze biegają, Niemiaszku...

– Twoi chyba wytłukli – odparł Polska. – Chociaż... – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Może jeszcze jakieś stadko się uchowało...

Unia Europejska, gdy została wtajemniczona przez wytypowanego Ludwiga w historię hitlerowskich turów (Niemiec opowiadał dość niechętnie, więc Feliks od czasu do czasu przypadkowo kopał go w łydkę), z dość niepewnymi minami zbiła się w kupkę i trwożnie rozglądała się dookoła.

Mając pewność, że tym razem goście się nie rozbiegną, Feliks znów oddał się grzybiarskiej pasji.

– I to to się zbiera, taak? – Prusy postanowił nie wyjść na tchórza i jak gdyby nigdy nic oddalił się od reszty. – Banda ciot... – Mruknął, pochylając się nad dorodnym grzybem. – Zbiera i zjada...

Polska spojrzał na niego przelotnie.

– Muchomora sromotnikowego akurat nie.

– Aha – Prusy wyprostował się, wzruszył ramionami i wykonał zamach nogą, by obdarzyć grzyba jadalnego, chociaż tylko raz, solidnym kopniakiem.

– Ani mi się waż, bo wrzucę na Fejsa zdjęcie ze Słowacji, bezbożniku nierespektujący matki natury!

Gilbert zamarł z nogą w powietrzu, zmarszczył brwi.

– Jakie zdjęcie?

– Te, na którym totalnie urżnięty próbujesz usmażyć Dumę na patelni...

– Dobra, dobra! Geez... – Gilbert westchnął, pokonany. To zdjęcie zniszczyłoby mu całą reputację, jaką budował w Internecie od momentu pojawienia się mediów społecznościowych. I straciłby tylu followersów na Instagramie!

– No. – Polska podszedł bliżej i czule pogłaskał muchomora po kapeluszu. – No już dobrze, maleńki... Ja cię ochronię. Zostań tutaj, niech cię mrówki zaniosą w częściach do swojego mrowiska, dadzą królowej i jajeczkom, niech krąg życia trwa, hakuta matata, carpe diem, ora et labora...

– Przykro mi to mówić, Litwo – Łotwa stanął obok brata. – Ale on jest szajbnięty.

Taurys westchnął.

– Mnie to mówisz? To nie ty się z nim hajtnąłeś.

* * *

– Prussiya, towarzyszu życia, a wy byście się ze mną stali jednością?

Słysząc te sowieckobrzmiące oświadczyny, Gilbert zamarł.

– Russland...

– Ja panimaju, że wy możecie nie czuć się gotowi się ustatkować, ale...

– Russland...

– Skoro ja cię kocham, a ty kochasz mnie... To na chuj zwlekać?

* * *

– To robimy tak – Nikolai rzeczowym tonem pokazywał właśnie na mapie swoje złoża węgla kamiennego. – Wy mi tu podrzucacie trochę prasy ze zgniłego Zachodu, a ja daję wam namiary na uczciwych, chętnych do współpracy ludzi...

– Co chcesz za połowę zysków z najlepszej restauracji w Mińsku? – Zapytał poważnie Francja.

– Część udziałów ze sprzedaży koniaku, ewentualnie jakiegoś wina, które się dobrze sprzedaje.

– Stoi. Jutro wyślę ci maila z kontaktami do odpowiednich ludzi.

– Da, tylko pisz szyfrem Cezara, żeby mój szef się nie zorientował.

– Czy to nie przypomina bardziej licytacji w Monopoly niż robienia interesów międzypaństwowych? – Zapytała Węgry, obserwując z daleka Białoruś.

– Nie udawaj, że sama tak nie robisz – Polska pokazał jej język. – Wiem wszystko o maszynach i restauracjach.

Węgierka uciekła wzrokiem, rumieniąc się pierwszy raz od momentu rozpoczęcia akcji pod kryptonimem „crackship BelaHun". Feliks pogratulował sobie w myślach i przyznał kolejny punkt. Bycie swatką szło mu całkiem nieźle.

* * *

– Ranek spędziliśmy na grzybach – podsumował Litwa. – Zanudziłeś ich na śmierć. Połowa poszła spać, mimo że mamy popołudnie, druga połowa ogląda Trudne Sprawy.

Jak na potwierdzenie tych słów z salonu dobiegł ich zbiorowy śmiech.

– No co? – Feliks wzruszył ramionami, obierając kapelusze maślaków z lepkiej skórki. – Trzeba było mieć ich na oku! Dzięki temu mamy też obiad! – Zamachał obranym do połowy grzybem. – Kółko różańcowe dzisiaj spędza cały dzień w kościele, więc to ja się muszę o to zatroszczyć! Nie rób mi wyrzutów, Licia, ja tu robię wszystko, byście z głodu nie pomarli!

– Okay, okay – Taurys westchnął. – Jesteś pewny, że nie zerwałeś jakiegoś trującego?

Polska spojrzał na niego z bólem.

– Licia, jak możesz mi tak ubliżać... Ja po tysiącu lat rozpoznaję grzyb po zapachu z dwustu metrów. Teraz mi smutno, że nie wierzysz w mój mushroom picking skill...

– Dobrze, wierzę, przepraszam – Litwa pomyślał, że kiedyś ten tu obecny Łukasiewicz wpędzi go do grobu. – Po prostu... Denerwuję się. Nie chcę, żeby na sam koniec coś się spieprzyło.

– Nie bój żaby, Licia...

Telefon Feliksa piknął dwa razy. Polska rzucił okiem na ekran.

– O, Niemiec przysłał mi przelew za wyrządzone szkody. Kurcze, nie zdążyłem wrobić ich w zniszczoną piwnicę. Trudno, może następnym razem... O, szef wysłał sms... Pyta, czy wszystko w porządku.

Taurys sięgnął pamięcią do wydarzeń tego tygodnia.

– Napisz, że... Na takiej integracji jeszcze nie byli.


	17. A może w końcu sobie pojedziecie?

To już ostatni rozdział tego chaosu. A jak chcecie więcej Hetalii w moim wykonaniu - zapraszam na DeviantArta pod tym samym nickiem;

* * *

– To jest pyszne – Francja zamarł z widelcem w ręce i błogim wyrazem na twarzy.

Polska poczuł przypływ kulinarnej dumy, bo nie widział nikogo, komu by zupa grzybowa z jego własnego przepisu, kotlety z kani czy kurki duszone w śmietanie nie smakowały. Nawet Prusak nie marudził, tylko zażerał z wilczym apetytem.

A myślał, że po rozstroju żołądkowym, który dopadł połowę Unii po zjedzeniu wczoraj kebabów, a którego litościwie nie opisano, apetyt nie będzie im dopisywał... Chociaż Feliksa naprawdę kusiło udokumentowanie tej gry o porcelanowy tron, postanowił jednak mieć trochę kultury i dobrych obyczajów i łaskawie to przemilczeć.

– To wygląda jak schnitzel – stwierdził odkrywczo Austria zadumanym tonem, krojąc kotleta z kani na drobne kawałeczki. – Ale smakuje zupełnie inaczej...

Jego eks, siedząca niedaleko Węgry, na moment uniosła oczy ku niebu, a potem, zaznajomiona od dawna z grzybową kuchnią polską, zabrała się za kurki.

– Dasz mi przepis? – Zapytał Anglia.

To z pozoru niewinne pytanie sprawiło, że Unia wraz ze wschodniosłowiańskim dodatkiem zamarła, znając doskonale umiejętności kulinarne Arthura, czy raczej ich brak.

– Dobrze ci radzę, Polsko – zaczął powoli Francja. – Nie dawaj mu przepisu na cokolwiek, co można pomylić z czymś trującym, dobrze?

Anglia posłał mordercze spojrzenie Francisowi.

– I tak bym cię nie poczęstował! Zresztą, my god, jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, to poza płukaniem żołądka niewiele by się zmieniło!

– Ale ja nie boję się o siebie, ma chérie – Francja posłał Arthurowi uroczy uśmiech. – Tylko o te biedne szczury, co wyjadają ci resztki ze śmieci, bo zapewniam cię, że żaden człowiek czy personifikacja nie tknie tego, co ugotowałeś.

– Odezwał się kraj, który odrywa żabom nogi i wmawia ludziom, że to przysmak! Zresztą wiem, że bardzo lubisz szczury, bo co niektórzy chcą zafundować ci kolejną dżumę, nie zgadzając się na deratyzację Paryża...

– Czy możecie się nie kłócić? – Zapytał Niemcy.

– Właśnie, lepiej od razu przejść do rękoczynów – podpowiedział Białoruś.

– Jeśli dojdzie do wojny, to mogę dostać Irlandię Północną? – Jego brat zainteresował się potencjalnym konfliktem, unosząc głowę znad telefonu.

– Nie, Rosjo, nie możesz – Anglia zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi i założył ręce na piersi.

Feliks uznał, że czas na interwencję.

– Słuchajcie, kochani – uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko. – Przypominam, że dzisiejszego wieczoru opuszczacie ten przybytek radości, wolności, przyjaźni i... Zaraz, jak to określił mój polityk? A, wiem. Zacieśniania stosunków – spojrzał wymownie na Gilberta i Iwana, którzy siedzieli razem i pochyleni nad smartfonem oglądali pierścionki zaręczynowe. – Busy podjadą po was o dziewiętnastej, odstawią na lotnisko i wtedy będzie bye bye, auf wiedersehen, au revoir i dra til helvete... – Polska stopniowo ściszał głos, a ostatnie słowa były już ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

– Felek, czy ty właśnie kazałeś im po norwesku wypierdalać? – Zapytał cicho Litwa.

– Nie słyszeli. Panowie i panie! – Feliks znów podniósł głos. – Po obiedzie czas na ostatnią atrakcję, wisienkę na torcie zajebistości... Ej, nie patrzcie w ten sposób. Naprawdę będzie fajnie.

– Da, będzie – Nikolai wyszczerzył zęby. – Zapamiętacie ten wyjazd do najbliższej wojny światowej.

– Dlaczego akurat do wojny światowej? – Zapytał Tino. Rękę wciąż miał na temblaku, a oko zaklejone opatrunkiem, ale z ust nie schodził mu uśmiech. Szwecja miał niejasne przeczucie, że Finlandia po cichu zachodził do pokoju numer siedem, do tych dwóch słowiańskich moczymord i ich alkoholu, i stąd wynika jego bardzo dobry humor.

– Bo kolejna wojna światowa rozpieprzy wszystko i wszystkich, więc przestaniemy istnieć, a tym samym pamiętać cokolwiek – wyjaśnił radosnym tonem Rosja, unosząc głowę znad telefonu. – Myślicie, że białe złoto jest już passe?

Francja wstał ze swojego krzesła i spojrzał Iwanowi przez ramię, by ujrzeć na ekranie telefonu zdjęcie pierścionka.

– Ble. Myślałem, że masz lepszy gust...

– Dawaj to – Prusy zirytował się i wyrwał Iwanowi telefon. – Nie będzie żadnego pierścionka!

– Jak zwykle – mruknął Litwa, gdy przy stole wybuchła kolejna kłótnia. – Lenkija, nie wiem, co przygotowaliście, ale odpalajcie to, nim ktoś tu sobie urwie łeb.

– Masz rację – odpowiedział mu Nikolai, nim Feliks zdążył otworzyć usta. – Krew się ciężko zmywa, a my i tak już wisimy panu Romanowi trochę hajsu. Nie chcę wydawać tego, co mógłbym wydać na dobrą wódkę i fajki, na drogie detergenty. Trzeba mieć w życiu priorytety. Felia, pojdziem.

* * *

– Fajerwerki? W biały dzień? W lipcu? W Puszczy Białowieskiej? Polsko, czy ci do reszty odje...

– Cicho, Licia, cicho – fuknął Feliks. – To jest dopiero początek! Dzwoniłem do lotnictwa i nadleśnictwa, pozwolili.

– CO pozwolili?

– Nie miej takiej miny, Licia – Polska machnął lekceważąco ręką. – My lubimy wojskowe rzeczy. I każdy lubi fajerwerki.

– I zamierzasz to połączyć? – Taurys spojrzał na puste jeszcze niebo. – Jak? I w ogóle, jakim cudem ci pozwolono zrobić cokolwiek z lotnictwem?

– Cóż... – Feliks powiódł wzrokiem po okolicznych drzewach. – Z tym pozwalaniem to chyba trochę podkoloryzowałem...

– Mam nadzieję – wycedził Litwa, czując, że za jakieś trzy minuty w końcu oszaleje. – Że nie wlecą w przestrzeń powietrzną Białorusi.

– Mówiłem moim służbom, żeby wyłączyli radary i zamknęli oczy – zawołał z oddali Nikolai. – A jakby co, to żeby zwalali na mnie. Mnie się nie da rozstrzelać.

– Macie jeszcze ten sznur wisielczy?

* * *

To, co Feliks wykombinował, przypominało połączenie radomskiego air show, przedstawienia teatralnego na podstawie Gwiezdnych Wojen i koncertu metalu symfonicznego. Myśliwce ucharakteryzowane na Gwiazdy Śmierci; sztuczne ognie w formie mieczy świetlnych, basy i dźwięk skrzypiec akompaniujące świszczącemu oddechowi Darth Vadera przechadzającego się po niebie...

– Felek... – Szepnął Taurys. – Czy to na pewno były tylko jadalne grzyby?

– Masz mnie – Feliks westchnął. – Chyba zupełnym przypadkiem do zupy wpadł mi halucynek. Albo dwa. Ewentualnie trzydzieści.

– Zaplanowałeś czas działania halucynków i zaprogramowałeś takie same omamy dla wszystkich? Przecież tak się nie da.

– Ja jestem Polską. Powiedz mi, że coś się nie da, a to zrobię.

– Pół roku temu mówiłem ci, że nie da się naprawić silnika w mojej toyocie.

– Bo ja się takimi trywialnymi rzeczami nie zajmuję... Ja jestem stworzony do rzeczy wielkich.

Taurys postanowił tego nie komentować.

– Ukradłem Anglii książkę z zaklęciami – odezwał się Nikolai. – To dlatego nam to się udało. Wiesz, że jedna ze stron jest zagięta, żeby łatwo było ją odnaleźć? Jest tam zaklęcie wzrostu dla pe...

– Nie chcę tego wiedzieć, Białorusio – westchnął Litwa.

– Myślałem, że ci się przyda. Waniuszka mówił, że masz z tym problem.

– Niko, daj sobie siana – Feliks wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa. – Bo ci po przyjacielsku obiję mordę, okay?

– Felia, ja na to czekam od początku tego pieprzonego tygodnia...

– Księżniczko Leio, uważaj! – Wykrzyknął tymczasem Francja, unosząc ręce do góry. – Darth Vader to twój papa!

– Tatinek! – Zawtórowała mu Czechy, widząc gdzieś pomiędzy chmurami i myśliwcami Anakina Skywalkera jeszcze w pełni sprawności fizycznej.

Do dwóch bardzo dumnych z siebie organizatorów, jak i mniej dumnego organizatora dodatkowego, podszedł Rosja, mając bardzo nijaką minę.

– Znowu to na mnie nie działa – Iwan spojrzał smutno na niebo. – Upić się nie mogę, naćpać się nie mogę, jak żyć, bracia, jak żyć? Macie jakąś radę?

– Wyjechać do tajgi i spędzić wieczność w jakuckiej jurcie? – Zaproponował Feliks, patrząc, jak Anglia biega dookoła, łapiąc nieistniejące, spadające z nieba miecze świetlne. – Dojąc klacze i pijąc kumys?

– A przyjedziesz czasem z flaszką czystej?

– Jasne, Wania, jasne.

– To wspaniale – Iwan się rozpromienił. – Prussiya! Prussiya! Mamy nowy dom! Pakuj walizki i jedziemy! Już się nie mogę doczekać, a ty?

* * *

– Felek, czy istnieje jakieś prawo, którego nie złamałeś? – Zapytał Litwa, gdy działanie halucynków minęło, a nieświadomi tego faktu goście wracali na ostatnie godziny do pensjonatu, zachwycając się starwarsowym pokazem.

– Pytasz o integrację czy ogólnie?

– Ogólnie.

– Dziewiąte przykazanie. A nie, czekaj, przypomniała mi się jedna sytuacja...

– Jakim cudem ty jesteś personifikacją narodu, łamiąc każde możliwe prawo z kodeksu karnego, cywilnego czy moralnego?

– Licia – Polska spojrzał na Taurysa głęboko oburzony. – Bo ja łamię prawa tak, by nikomu nie szkodzić, to jest ta różnica. Poza tym, nie łamię, tylko obchodzę, kombinuję i szukam furtek prawnych. Nikomu nie zrobiłem krzywdy w ten sposób, więc czuję się oburzony takimi pomówieniami. Lepszej personifikacji w tym kraju nie znajdziesz.

– Bo takiej nie ma? – Litwa zadał pytanie retoryczne.

– Ja tu działam dla dobra ojczyzny, Licia! To wszystko dla ojczyzny!

– Ten przemyt Koziołków z Kaliningradu też?

Feliks powiódł wzrokiem po okolicznych drzewach, ukradkiem wyjmując papierosa z kieszeni.

– Oczywiście. W ten sposób ratuję moich obywateli od palenia ruskich świństw. Ja wypalę w tydzień więcej niż setka palaczy w miesiąc. Wiesz ile to unikniętych raków płuc?! A właśnie, masz ognia? A nie, każdego przeszukałem i zabroniłem, racja. Cóż, zapalę w pensjonacie...

Litwa ciężko westchnął. Nie zawsze nadążał za feliksową logiką.

– Wiesz, że popyt zwiększa podaż...

– Oj tam, oj tam. Jak się już z Iwanem dogadam, żeby dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent fajek szło do mnie, to ci, co to wytwarzają, będą musieli podnieść ceny, bo ja nie zamierzam płacić więcej niż dotąd, a im się będzie to mało opłacać, i wtedy, wiesz, Licia, ruskie fajki przestaną się naszym ludziom opłacać i w ogóle. Ludzie się będą truć tymi unijnymi. Taki jest plan długofalowy, ja ci to mówię...

– Nie zgadzam się! – Zakrzyknął z tyłu Nikolai. – Ja chcę połowę tych fajek!

– A nie wspominałeś ostatnio, że twoim marzeniem jest rzucenie palenia? – Zapytała Węgry, zrównując się z nim.

– Tak, ale czymże jest życie bez marzeń...

* * *

– Ruscy?

– Jesteśmy – mruknął Iwan, siedząc na uboczu saloniku i dyskutując z Białorusią o najbliższych ćwiczeniach militarnych. – Ja wiem, Kolia, ale szef nie dał się przekonać...

– „Dwa w jednym"?

– Pytasz o mnie i Gilberta czy o Włochów? – Zapytał zrezygnowany Ludwig.

– Racja, nie sprecyzowałem – Feliks uniósł wzrok znad listy obecności. – To wy będziecie „german pack", a ci dwaj „dwa w jednym". Cała czwórka jest... – Mruknął, zaznaczając ptaszkiem odpowiednie pozycje na liście.

– Naprawdę nie możesz nas policzyć, zamiast bawić się w tę durną listę? – Zapytał Anglia, marszcząc swoje krzaczaste brwi.

– Mogę, ale tak jest zabawniej. Skoro się już odezwałeś, to mogę zaznaczyć obecność „pijanego turysty w Krakowie"...

– Zrobiłeś tę listę tylko po to, żeby nas bezkarnie obrażać, prawda? – Zapytała Belgia, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami za Elizabetą i wiążąc jej włosy w warkocz.

– A czy któreś z was nie skorzystałoby z takiej cudownej okazji?

Personifikacje spojrzały na siebie. Brak odpowiedzi był bardzo wymowny.

– „Ponury żniwiarz?" – Feliks rozejrzał się po salonie. – Szwecjo, czemu się nie zgłaszasz? Ja wiedziałem, żeby dopisać „nordycki", wiedziałem... „Bezbożnica"?

– Jestem – Czechy wywróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– I... „Wypalacz trawy"?

– Jestem – mruknął Holandia.

– Wspaniale! – Feliks zmiął listę i rzucił ją za siebie. – Jesteśmy w komplecie! Kochani! – Wyszczerzył się szeroko do Unii Europejskiej. – Za półtorej godziny będą tu wasze busy. Ogarnijcie się więc, spakujcie, Anglio, zabierz te gacie z mojego pokoju, bo leżą tam od piątku i zaczynają cuchnąć... Narobię wam kanapek na drogę...

– Nie trzeba... – Spróbował Francja, ale Polska posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie.

– Nie wyjdziecie z tego domu głodni, bo mój honor na tym ucierpi. I bardzo was proszę – spoważniał i spojrzał na gości wręcz błagalnie. – Jak was poproszą o raporty...

–... To napiszcie, że wam się podobało – dokończył Białoruś, uśmiechając się na tyle mrocznie i strasznie, że większość Unii pokiwała głowami. Nawet Rosja, który w końcu oficjalnie nigdy nie był zaproszony na integrację, sprawiał wrażenie wystraszonego.

– Prosimy... – Dodał niemrawo Litwa, ale nikt go nie usłyszał. Pensjonat właśnie pogrążał się w chaosie, bo oto trzydziestka gości ruszyła, by powrzucać własne rzeczy do walizek.

* * *

– Siastra! – Białoruś z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył do przodu, by powitać Ukrainę stojącą przy busie, tuż obok smutnego pana w czarnym garniturze. – Ciebie po mnie posłali?

– Ja prawie na gapę – Ukraina wylewnie uściskała Nikolaia, prawie go dusząc swoim biustem. – Nie chcieli mnie wpuścić, ale ich przekonałam...

Feliks, obserwując ukradkiem z daleka swoją kuzynkę, pomyślał, że to chyba dlatego Nikolai tak nie przepada za fizycznym dotykiem. Po prostu miał traumatyczne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa.

– To o niej mówiłeś na początku, prawda? – Litwa stanął obok Polski.

Feliks posłał mu zamyślone spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wychylił się zza rogu pensjonatu, za którym się chował i zamachał do sąsiadki.

– Siema, Katiaaaaaa! Niko, powiedz jej o imprezie!

– Jakiej znowu imprezie? – Taurys poczuł, że zaczyna go boleć głowa.

– Mówiłem, że jak się ta farsa skończy, to robię kolejną imprezę, tym razem z nimi razem – wskazał na stojące przy busie rodzeństwo. – Ale jak chcesz, to też cię mogę zaprosić.

– Nie obrazisz się, jak powiem, że mam już dość chlania z tobą na ten rok?

– Szczerze mówiąc, to myślałem, że powiesz to już po imprezie na Słowacji – Feliks posłał mu uśmiech. – Chłopie, wyrabiasz się! Jeszcze trochę i będzie z ciebie pełnoprawny Słowianin!

– Nie. Mów. O. Słowacji.

– Oj Licia, Licia, przecież nikomu nie powiem, że po trzeciej połówce oświadczyłeś się Nikolaiowi, to nasza mała tajemnica.

Litwa cicho jęknął. Wspomnienie tamtego upokarzającego doświadczenia nadal go prześladowało. Cieszył się, że Białoruś nie wspominał na ten temat ani słowem.

Chwilę stali w milczeniu, obserwując, jak przed pensjonatem pojawia się coraz więcej busów. Ludwig sam wyciągał z domu dwie walizki; Gilbert zniknął jak kamfora i Feliks był prawie pewny, że Iwan zdążył już go zaciągnąć do Jakucji.

– Polen – Ludwig westchnął, ładując walizki do bagażnika. – Znasz dobrego psychiatrę?

– Wyślę ci namiar mailem.

– Danke.

– Danki ci nie wyślę, bo nie mam...

– Ma chérie, nie musisz się tak naburmuszać...

– Pieprz się, dobrze? – Arthur wypadł przez drzwi wejściowe. – Ty zboczeńcu!

– Ja ci tylko przypominam, że... – Francis wyszedł za nim, trzymając foliową reklamówkę paznokciami, z miną taką, jakby zawartość była bombą biologiczną, a przynajmniej brudną pieluchą. – Bieliznę wypada prać. A nie zostawiać na trzy dni w czymś pokoju...

– Odezwał się ten, który sam ją ze mnie siłą zdzierał! – Odpyskował Anglia, wyrywając reklamówkę z rąk Francisa. – Poza tym, ja mam od tego ludzi!

– Boże, chroń królową i pierz gacie personifikacji? – Podsunął Feliks, ale ta wiecznie skłócona dwójka była zbyt daleko, by to usłyszeć. – Chodź, Licia. Zróbmy im pa pa.

* * *

Gdy w końcu wszyscy się rozjechali, wliczając w to Nikolaia, którego szef wyjątkowo się dzisiaj niecierpliwił, Feliks oparł się o drzwi wejściowe, zapalił papierosa i westchnął, patrząc na zachodzące słońce.

– Udało się. Chcesz fajkę?

– Daj – Litwa sięgnął po drugiego papierosa w swoim życiu. Co prawda mieszkając u Iwana, nawdychał się dymu co niemiara, ale sam zapalił raz. Teraz, krztusząc się i kaszląc przy drugim razie, przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak unikał papierosów. – Boże, jak wy możecie to palić...

– Nie marudź. Chodź, sprawdzimy, czy wszystko gra i buczy w środku, a potem rozliczymy się ze wszystkimi, podrzucimy klucze do pana Romana i spadamy.

Zajrzeli do kuchni, ale okazało się, że kółko różańcowe zrobiło tam taki porządek, że Feliks zaczął się obawiać o to, by pan Roman nie dostał szoku, wchodząc do środka. Salonik też był ogarnięty, w pokojach nie zostało nic należącego do gości, należało tylko gdzieniegdzie poprawić pościel...

Słynne łóżko w pokoju numer siedem zostało starannie zreperowane niemiecką ręką, podobnie jak roleta w łazience...

– Jeszcze piwnica – stwierdził Taurys. – Nikt tam nie wchodził, ale...

– Taaa... – Feliks co prawda chciał być już u siebie w domu, grając w jakąś dobrą strzelankę, ale poszedł za Litwinem.

– Puk puk! – Zawołał dla zabawy, uderzając lekko dłonią w nieco przygniłe drzwi do wilgotnej, brudnej piwnicy. To było jedyne pomieszczenie, którego nie poddali remontowi. – Zaraz... – Feliks spuścił wzrok na wyłamany zamek. – Ej, kurwa, co jest...

Litwa cofnął się o krok.

– Ej, poczekaj, to może być włamywa...

Feliks otworzył zamaszyście drzwi i szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Świecąc latarką, zajrzał do wnętrza.

– Ej! Geeez, nie po oczach, debilu!

– Prusak? – Feliks lekko opuścił telefon tak, by snop światła nie odbijał się w czerwonych oczach Gilberta, ale tak, by widzieć każdą z setek pajęczyn, i każdą drobinkę grubej warstwy kurzu, jakie osiadły na dygoczącym w zimna Gilbercie. – Co ty tu robisz, człowieku?

– Iwan już pojechał? – Zapytał z nadzieją Gilbert. – Ten ciul chciał mnie zawlec na Syberię! Na Syberię! Znowu! Chciał, żebym mieszkał w jurcie i pił kumys! A ja mam nietolerancję laktozy! Boże mój, Polen, powiedz mi, że już go tu nie ma! Siedzę tu od paru godzin!

– Pojechał – Feliks nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy zachować powagę. – Spadaj do domu, jakoś się wykręcisz. A, czekaj – podniósł telefon i zaczął pisać maila. – Ten psychiatra da wam zniżkę, jeśli pójdziecie we dwóch.

* * *

Tego wieczora w wielu gabinetach europejskich padło ważne pytanie:

– No i jak tam obóz integracyjny?

I po krótkim milczeniu personifikacje odpowiedziały właściwie tak samo.

– Niezapomniany.

Nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później Unia Europejska nie była aż tak zgodna.

 **koniec**.


End file.
